JADE Volume 1
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: Jason Todd, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long all go to Beacon Academy, but not everything is as it seems. What secrets are in Jason’s past that he’s not telling anyone? Can Team JADE learn how to get along?
1. Jade Trailer one: Jason

AN: Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr.

AN: I don't own the song used in this chapter. It belongs to Beth Crowley. I made no money from its use.

AN: I don't own RWBY or Red Hood.

Jade Trailer one

**Jason**

Enjoy

The shattered moon shone bright in the sky shining over Vale. It saw everything that happened. The good... and the bad.

Two Faunus children sat huddled on the floor as the men walked towards them.

"Hey Cedric." The first guy said trying to intimidate the children. "How much do you think we could get for these animals?"

"I don't know Nick." Cedric said.

**"I'd say five to ten."** A modulated voice said. **"That's if I don't kill you though."**

_All alone_

"Who are you?" Cedric asked.

_Why do I need friends?_

**"You may call me Red."** The voice said.

_When I've got plenty of enemies_

"R-R-Red." Nick said. "As in the R-R-Red who has every criminal in Vale's underground scared shitless?"

_I have a way_

**"Yes." **Red walked out of the shadows to reveal black combat boots, black cargo pants, a charcoal grey shirt with a splash of red in the center, a pair of black gloves, a brown motorcycle jacket, and a red motorcycle helmet with triangular eye slots. On his hip he had a gun holster, and there was a bulge in the side of his jacket.

_Of finding out their sins and secrets_

"Oh shit!" Nick said running in the opposite direction.

_Bringing them to their knees_

There was a loud _*CRACK!*_ followed by a _*beep* _and an explosion sending Nick to the ground in agony and missing a leg.

_The world owes me a debt_

"AHH!" Nick yelled holding the destroyed limb. "YOU BLEW OFF MY LEG!"

_And now I've come to collect_

Red walked over and stepped on the wound and Nicks hand.

_So, don't get in my way_

"AAHHH!"

_I came up from nothing_

**"Do you really think this is pain?"**

_The streets were my playground_

"YOU BLEW MY DAMN LEG OFF!"

_I belong to the city_

**"And you were going to hurt children! YOU DESERVE WORSE!"**

_And was raised on the stakes I claimed_

Cedric ran away as fast as he could.

_So, I let the rumors_

**"Not so fast."** Red said shooting at Cedric.

_Turn me into a legend_

Cedric dove out of the way, but took a round to the foot, and yelled when it exploded.

_'Cause I'm only human_

Red began walking towards Cedric.

_But a good myth is hard to kill_

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cedric yelled as he tried crawling away.

_Maybe I'm_

**"What's wrong? You think that it's okay to attack the weak and helpless, but when you're weak and helpless you want the mercy you deny them?!"**

_Too obsessed with retribution_

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

_Somebody has to pay_

**"You're right."** Red said before shooting Cedric in the right side of the chest. **"That will explode in one hour if you don't get it taken care of. Enjoy your last night on earth."**

_By the time_

"No. NO! HELP ME!"

_You figure out the rules I broke I've_

Red pressed the detonator on his 'Vulcan'.

_Already won the game_

The round embedded in Cedric's chest exploded killing him.

_The world owes me a debt_

Red walked back towards Nick. **"Tell me something. How does that feel?"**

_And now I've come to collect_

Nick looked up at Red with eye's that were glazing over. "Wh-what?" He slurred.

_So, don't get in my way_

**"How does it feel to have the one thing you love ripped away from you?"**

_I came up from nothing_

Nick went to say something, but blood loss took him before he could say anything.

_The streets were my playground_

Red walked over to the Faunus children and took his helmet off. "Are you guy's okay?" He asked in a calm even tone.

_I belong to the city_

The girl, a Squirrel Faunus, looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the boy who had saved them. "Y-y-you killed them."

_And was raised on the stakes I claimed_

"I did, but there is nothing I can do about it now."

_So, I let the rumors_

"Thank you."

_Turn me into a legend_

"You're welcome. Let me get you and your brother somewhere safe."

_'Cause I'm only human_

"He's not my brother. We just found each other out here and have been taking care of each other."

_But a good myth is hard to kill_

"Believe me. You two share a bond that is stronger than any familial bond."

_The odds are stacked against me_

The Faunus girl looked into her rescuers eye's and she knew he was telling the truth. "Do you really mean it?"

_I keep my cards close to my chest_

"Yes."

_Just let them see my worst and_

"I'm Celine, and this is Dijon."

_They'll never judge me for my best_

"Nice to meet you. Now, let's get you two somewhere safe."

_The world owes me a debt_

The trio walked to a large house.

_And now I've come to collect_

"The man inside will help you find someone who will truly love you and keep you two together."

_So, don't get in my way_

"Thank you, but you never told us your name." Celine said.

_I came up from nothing_

"Most people on the streets know me as Red..." Red said putting his helmet on.

_The streets were my playground_

"Wait. So that wasn't a lie?"

_I belong to the city_

**"No. My street name is Red..."**

_And was raised on the stakes I claimed_

"But?"

_So, I let the rumors_

**"But you can call me Jason."** Jason said running away into the night.

_Turn me into a legend_

Celine and Dijon walked up to the house. There was a sign at the front of the walkway. It said...

Welcome to Todd Manor

_'Cause I'm only human_

_But a good myth is hard to kill_


	2. JAde Trailer two: Auburn

AN: Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr.

AN: I do not own the song used in this chapter. It belongs to Beth Crowley. I made no money from its use.

AN: I don't own RWBY or Red Hood.

JAde Trailer two

**Auburn**

Enjoy

Auburn looked down at the table with weapon parts on it. 'Am I even ready to be a Huntress?' She asked herself.

_You don't know yet where you're going_

**Auburn was cowering from some bullies. "Stop!" She cried as tears rolled down her face.**

_If it's better than where you are coming from_

**"Aw. Is the widdle Huntress in training afraid of us?" Ocean, a local bully asked. "Why don't you go cry to your daddy?"**

_Settle down_

**"Back off Ocean." Another boy said standing in front of Auburn.**

_This feels right somehow_

**"Or what Zaff? Are you going to stop me?"**

_You meet twists and turns every corner_

**Zaff held out his hand and threw it down.**

_But each step you take brings you closer_

**Ocean fell to his knees as gravity took effect.**

_To everything that's achingly familiar_

**"Because if you don't, I'll use my Semblance on all of you."**

_And at the edges of your mind, your mind_

**The bullies ran away, and Zaff fell to his knees. "Sorry I couldn't do more Auburn, but my Semblance isn't strong enough to keep that up for long."**

_Something is whispering to go_

**"At least you have a Semblance." Auburn said sadly.**

_Into the unknown_

Auburn added the mecha-shifting tech to shift her Spear into and Assault rifle.

_And see what you find_

**Ocean punched Zaff in the face again. "What are you going to do now that we know you can't do anything against all of us?"**

_So deep breath in_

**Auburn cried as Razz and Baza held her arms to keep her from helping Zaff, and Dazz held Zaff while Ocean beat him.**

_You're meant for this_

**"What are you doing?" Sinn, another girl from the village asked Ocean and his friends.**

_Everyone wants to know_

**"Get out of here loser!" Ocean yelled.**

_If you're the answer they've been searching for_

**Sinn touched Ocean and took his strength before moving onto Dazz.**

_All eyes on you_

**When Razz and Baza saw Sinn drop their friends they let go of Auburn and ran.**

_So much to prove_

**"Hello." Sinn said in a mellow voice before walking to Zaff. "Here you go." She said giving him an energy boost.**

_Whoever you were back then_

**Auburn ran to Zaff and Sinn.**

_You won't ever be again_

**Zaff Stood up. "Thanks Sinn."**

_Remember how far you've come_

**"You're welcome..." Sinn was cut off as Auburn hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."**

_Don't think just run_

**"You're Welcome." Sinn said returning the hug.**

_You forced yourself to dig deeper_

Auburn mecha-shifted the Spear into the Assault Rifle mode and began fine tuning it.

_When you redefined the impossible_

**Ocean was back with a kid who terrified Auburn.**

_Can't give in_

**"Get them." Ocean said pointing at Auburn, Sinn, and Zaff.**

_To the hopelessness_

**"You don't want to do that." Auburn said glowing dark magenta.**

_Some rules are meant to be broken_

**"Shut up Auburn. You won't be getting out of this so easily."**

_You won't be confined by them anymore_

**"You're right." The kid who scared Auburn said. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm just so desperate for friends that I will do anything to be accepted."**

_This might be your one chance at redemption_

**"Do you want to be friends with us?" Auburn asked.**

_It's all or nothing_

**"No. He doesn't." Ocean said.**

_Make your stand, you stand_

**"Actually, I do." The kid said. "I don't like hurting people."**

_You reached the edge there is no choice_

**"Come on." Auburn said.**

_Now you have to jump_

**The Kid walked over to Auburn, Sinn, and Zaff.**

_And see where you land_

**"What's your name?" Auburn asked.**

_So deep breath in_

**"My name is Scar."**

_You're meant for this_

**"Hi Scar. I'm Auburn, this is Sinn, and that's Zaff."**

_Everyone wants to know_

Auburn picked up the M16/Spear and changed it back and forth a few times.

_If you're the answer they've been searching for_

**Auburn, Zaff, Sinn, and Scar were out in the field playing Huntsman.**

_All eyes on you_

Auburn walked to the obstacle course.

_So much to prove_

**Auburn and Scar were holding sticks like they were spears while Zaff and Sinn were holding sticks like they were guns.**

_Whoever you were back then_

Auburn walked into the obstacle course and waited for the timer to start.

_You won't ever be again_

**The air was filled with the sound of chittering, and the four children looked up to see three massive Death Stalkers.**

_Remember how far you've come_

Auburn Swung the Spear cutting through a sandbag before she ducked under a second sandbag.

_Don't think just run_

**The four children shrieked as the Death Stalkers descended on them.**

_There might be peace on the other side_

Auburn changed the Spear to the M16 gun mode and shot other Sandbags that were swinging at her.

_Your memories on the other side_

**Auburn woke up in a house. "Hello?" She asked.**

_Nothing to lose on the other side_

Auburn vaulted over a hurdle and ran towards the end of the Obstacle course when a Death Stalker popped out of the ground.

_You won't be scared of the other side_

**"Auburn!" Russet Brown yelled running into his Daughters room and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought we'd lost you too."**

_What might be there on the other side_

Auburn began shooting at the Death Stalker and shot the Cardboard cutout to dust.

_The world is new on the other side_

**"What do you mean dad?" Auburn asked. "Where are Zaff, and Sinn, and Scar?"**

_So deep breath in_

Auburn ran across the finish line and dropped her weapon before she began hyperventilating.

_You're meant for this_

**"I don't know how to tell you this Auburn, but your friends were killed by the Death Stalkers.**

_Everyone wants to know_

Auburn jammed her fists into her eyes and began crying.

_If you're the answer they've been searching for_

**"No. No. NO!" Auburn grabbed her father and sobbed into his shoulder until she passed out.**

_All eyes on you_

"Why am I so weak!" Auburn yelled!

_So much to prove_

**When Auburn woke up, she became depressed, and refused to talk to anyone.**

_Whoever you were back then_

"You aren't weak." A voice said in her head. "Get up. You aren't weak."

_You won't ever be again_

**After months of depression Auburn made a decision. She was going to become a Huntress.**

_Remember how far you've come_

Auburn picked up her Weapon and looked at it. 'I'm going to call you 'Divine Twilight'.' She said to herself before walking out of the Obstacle Course.

_Don't think just run_

She was going to talk to Ember and Damian today.


	3. JADe Trailer three: Damian

AN: Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr

AN: I do not own RWBY or Red Hood

AN: I do not own the song used in this chapter. It belongs to Ashes Remain. I make no money from its use.

JADe Trailer three

**Damian**

Enjoy 

Damian stood outside Beacon Academy looking in on the walkway.

He thought back on everything that had led to this point.

_There's gotta be another way out_

**Five-year-old Damian stood in an arena.**

_I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

**The only other person in the arena was his Grandfather.**

_I've tried forever getting out on my own_

**"Release the convict." Ra's Al Ghul said.**

_But every time I do this my way_

**A large gate was raised, and a man was thrown onto the arena floor.**

_I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

**"Only one of you will leave this arena alive." Ra's said.**

_I lay my troubles down_

**The man ran at Damian and grabbed him by the throat choking the life out of him.**

_I'm ready for you now_

**Damian couldn't think, he couldn't breathe! What was he going to do?**

_Bring me out_

**Damian felt his fingertips move and slashed at the man.**

_Come and find me in the dark now_

**The man shrieked in pain as Damian tore through his flesh and muscle.**

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

**Damian clawed at the man with his hidden weapon until the man was shredded.**

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

**The man was dragged out of the arena.**

_Bring me out_

**Ra's snapped his fingers, and another man was sent in.**

_From the prison of my own pride_

**Damian made quick work of this man too. His Aura had been unlocked without him knowing, but his opponents didn't have their Aura's unlocked making them easy prey.**

_My God I need a hope I can't deny_

**Round after round Damian killed enemy after enemy.**

_In the end I'm realizing_

**Then Ra's snapped his fingers and the next man stood in orange and black battle gear with twin Katanas on his back.**

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

**Damian stood his ground, but he could tell that he was outmatched. His body was begging him to rest, but he couldn't.**

_Every little thing that I've known_

**The man ran at Damian and kicked him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.**

_Is everything I need to let go_

**The man was a brutal fighter, and had his Aura unlocked giving him an added layer of protection.**

_You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

**As the man was coming in to swing the finishing blow, a blur jumped in front of Damian and blocked with a cape.**

_So, I surrender my soul_

**"I told you that I would train Damian!" The figure yelled.**

_I'm reaching out for your hope_

**"I don't see how coddling the boy is training him." Ra's said.**

_I lay my weapons down_

**The man dropped the cape to show sleek, black combat boots, charcoal grey armor with a black bat in the center of the chest, black gloves, a black cape, and cowl, and a golden utility belt around his waist.**

_I'm ready for you now_

**"I'm not coddling Damian Ra's! I'm building him up to the level he needs to be at. Do you really think forcing your five-year-old grandson to fight will help him?"**

_Bring me out_

**"I will do what I need to, to ensure that he is ready to take my place when the time comes."**

_Come and find me in the dark now_

**"Not like this you won't. You'll just end up killing him."**

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

**"Very well Bruce. I will not interfere again."**

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

Damian looked to his right and saw Ember_._

_Bring me out_

He looked to his left and saw Auburn.

_From the prison of my own pride_

The three walked into Beacon's entrance.

_My God I need a hope I can't deny_

A few minutes later they were running after a blond bombshell.

_In the end I'm realizing_

**Damian looked around at the people surrounding him and Bruce.**

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

**"Damian!" Bruce said. "Back-to-back."**

_I don't wanna be incomplete_

**Damian stood back-to-back with Bruce. "At least we can attack from all sides father."**

_I remember what you said to me_

**Bruce rolled his eyes at Damian's declaration.**

_I don't have to fight alone_

**Father and son took out wave after wave of enemies.**

_Bring me out_

**After the fifth wave of enemies a figure walked into the arena.**

_Come and find me in the dark now_

**"Talia!" Bruce said. "I told you to leave Damian's training to me!"**

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

**"You are teaching him to be weak. I do not approve!"**

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

**"I am teaching him to fight honorably."**

_Bring me out_

**"He is an Assassin Bruce! He is not a knight of old or Huntsman."**

_From the prison of my own pride_

**"Then I will send him to Beacon where you will have no hold over him."**

_My God I need a hope I can't deny_

Damian, Auburn, and Ember ran to where the blond bombshell ran to and saw her put a smaller girl into a guy's arms and saw the guy stop freaking out.

_In the end I'm realizing_

**Grimm were flooding the Center of Vale threatening to rip it to shreds.**

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

**Damian stood back-to-back with his team and waited until his Team leader told them to strike.**


	4. JADE Trailer four: Ember

AN: Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr

AN: I do not own RWBY or Red Hood

AN: I do not own the sing used in this chapter. It belongs to Bet Crowley. I make no money from its use.

JADE Trailer four

**Ember **

Enjoy

Ember stood on the launchpad for the Entrance Exam for Beacon. 'Wow.' She thought. 'This is really high up.'

_You fascinated me_

**Ember was standing on a cliff over a lake.**

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

**"Come on Cobalt!" Ash yelled from the lake.**

_The beauty of a broken angel_

**Ember looked at the lake and tried to jump.**

_I ventured carefully_

**"Don't worry Cobalt!" Oak said. "It's not as high as it looks!"**

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

**Ember ran to the edge of the cliff but couldn't jump. She walked down to the beach.**

_But pretty soon, I was entangled_

**"Sorry guys." Ember said. "I'm just afraid of heights."**

_You take me by the hand_

Ember curled in on herself before the catapult launched her into the air.

_I question who I am_

**Ash was crying. He'd skinned his knee.**

_Teach me how to fight_

**"I'll save you!" Ember said putting on her blue cape and running towards Ash.**

_I'll show you how to win_

**She grabbed Ash's knee and let her Aura cover it before it began healing.**

_You're my mortal flaw_

**"Thanks Cobalt." Ash said hugging Ember.**

_And I'm your fatal sin_

**"You're Welcome." Ember said returning the hug.**

_Let me feel the sting_

Ember felt the Wind rushing past her but was too afraid to look.

_The pain_

**Oak had fallen out of a tree and had a few scratches.**

_The burn_

**Ember ran out wearing her cape and used her Semblance to heal him**

_Under my skin_

**The Scratches, Scrapes, and Bruises disappeared as Embers Aura covered Oak.**

_Put me to the test_

**"Thanks Cobalt." Oak sniffed as he wiped his eyes on his arm.**

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

**Ember used her cape to dry Oak's eye's and hugged him. "Better?" She asked.**

_Won't let myself believe_

**"Yeah." He said hugging her back.**

_That what we feel is wrong_

Ember curled into a ball ad activated her Aura wrapping herself in it like a cocoon.

_I finally see what_

**Ash, Cobalt, Mist, and Oak were running through the meadow by their house and rolled down a hill.**

_You knew was inside me_

**Mist let out a startled and pained scream.**

_All along_

**Ember ran over to her and saw that Mist had hit a rock.**

_That behind this soft exterior_

**The rock had startled her more than hurt her, so she wasn't hurt too bad.**

_Lies a warrior_

**Ember let her Aura wash over Mist.**

_My memory refused_

**Mist got up and hugged Ember. "Thanks Cobalt." She spoke.**

_To separate the lies from truth_

**"You're Welcome." Ember said returning the hug.**

_And search the past_

Ember felt her Aura hit the trees as she crashed down into the Emerald Forest

_My mind created_

**Ember was in her first year at Sanctum Academy when she saw a girl sitting alone in a corner of the class.**

_I kept on pushing through_

**She walked over to the girl. "Hi." She spoke. "My name is Ember."**

_Standing resolute which you_

**"Hello." The girl said.**

_In equal measure_

**"Would you like to be friends?"**

_Loved and hated_

**The girl went silent.**

_You take me by the hand_

**"You don't have to answer right now, but the offer is still out there."**

_I'm seeing who I am_

**The girl just sat there silently staring outside.**

_Teach me how to fight_

**Over the first year Ember and the girl became closer until finally the girl spoke up for the first time.**

_I'll show you how to win_

**"My name is Auburn." The girl said.**

_You're my mortal flaw_

**Ember was ecstatic. This was the first time that Auburn had spoken to her in almost a year.**

_And I'm your fatal sin_

**Once Auburn started talking to Ember, they became fast friends.**

_Let me feel the sting_

Ember was caught and felt herself spinning.

_The pain_

**One day they decided to walk through Argus when a man grabbed Embers purse and took off around the corner.**

_The burn_

**"Stop!" Ember shouted.**

_Under my skin_

**The man kept running.**

_Put me to the test_

**The duo ran after him, but the man ran around the corner.**

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

**Auburn and Ember ran around the corner only to see the man on the ground and a boy with a sword pointed at the man's throat. "Give them the purse back." He said in a dark voice.**

_Won't let myself believe_

**The man pulled himself away from the sword, but the boy kept walking along with him keeping the blade an inch from his throat.**

That_ what we feel is wrong_

**"Fine! Here ya go! Just don't hurt me!" The man said handing Ember her purse back.**

_I finally see what_

**Ember took her purse back. "Thanks." she said**

_You knew was inside me_

**"You're welcome." The man said.**

_All along_

**"I wasn't talking to you." Ember said.**

_That behind this soft exterior_

**"Oh." The thief said.**

_Lies a warrior_

**"You're welcome." The boy said Sheathing the sword on his back.**

_Lies a warrior_

**"What's your name?" Ember asked.**

_You take me by the hand_

**"My name is Damian." The boy said looking over his shoulder.**

_I'm sure of who I am_

**"Want to be friends?"**

_Teach me how to fight_

**"I don't really do... friends." Damian said.**

_I'll show you how to win_

**"Everyone needs friends."**

_You're my mortal flaw_

**"Maybe."**

_And I'm your fatal sin_

**"We'll be going to Beacon in two years. Where are you going to school?"**

_Let me feel the sting_

**"Beacon. I go in two years."**

_The pain_

**"We can be friends when we get to Beacon."**

_The burn_

**"Sure."**

_Under my skin_

Ember waited to open her eyes until she didn't feel like she was going to hurl.

_Put me to the test_

**It took six months before Auburn could say hello.**

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

**"Hello Damian." Auburn said.**

_Won't let myself believe_

**"Hello." Damian said sharpening his Katana.**

_That what we feel is wrong_

**"What are you doing?"**

_I finally see what_

**"Weapon maintenance."**

_You knew was inside me_

**"Okay."**

_All along_

**"Is there something else?"**

_That behind this soft exterior_

**"I'm still trying to decide what weapon to make."**

_Lies a warrior_

**"Something that defines you."**

_Ohh_

**Ember came out and showed a Hammer before shifting it to a Flamethrower.**

_The pictures come to life_

**"This is the 'Cold Flame'." Ember said.**

_Wake in the dead of night_

**"I'm still not sure what to make." Auburn said.**

_Open my eyes_

**"You'll figure it out."**

_I must be dreaming_

**"I hope so."**

_Clutch my pillow tight_

Ember looked up and saw Jason. Her, Auburn, and Damian were at Beacon, and they were there to stay.

_Brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_Is believing_


	5. Jason and Ruby

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmssterr.

Jason was sitting on his bed, leaning back, and relaxing when Ruby came in.

"Hi Jason."

"Hello Ruby."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jason already knew where Ruby wanted to go, but he just liked hearing her voice. It made him feel better knowing she was there.

"You already know where I want to go Jason."

"To the dust shop?"

"To the dust shop."

Jason reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his twin Vulcans.

"Do you really think that you're going to need those?"

"You're bringing your scythe."

"Fair enough."

The two made their way to the dust shop in town. They walked inside and the shop owner said. "Hello."

"Hello." Ruby replied.

Jason nodded at the shop owner.

They walked to the back of the shop where the manga was.

"Okay Jason. I'm going to listen to some music, okay."

"Okay."

Ruby put her headphones on and began playing music.

Jason say next to a wall and activated his semblance. His semblance had activated when he was young, and it had helped him out a lot.

A smooth female voice began singing over Ruby's headphones, and Jason couldn't help but slowly nod his head to the music.

Five minutes later.

Jason was pulled from his musings when he heard the door open, and five people come into the shop.

"Take the money." The shop owner said.

Jason moved from the wall he was leaning against to behind one of the shelves.

"We don't want your money." An annoying voice said. "Grab the dust boys."

Jason changed his senses form hearing to smell, and nearly gagged. One of the guys liked cheap cologne. The others didn't seem to care one way or another. They didn't smell unclean, just that they didn't bathe in cologne. He changed back to hearing, and heard one guy come over towards him, and Ruby. He grabbed his Vulcan from his side holster.

Ruby

Ruby was listening to music and reading Manga when she saw Jason move from the wall he was laying against, to behind a shelf. Maybe he wanted a different spot. She Kept on reading when she felt someone grab her by the shoulder. She looked over and saw Jason pull one of his Vulcans from his side holster, point it behind her, and pull the trigger.

Jason

Jason pointed his Vulcan at the guy who had grabbed Ruby and pulled the trigger. The guy dropped.

The other four came over to them. There were three who wore black and red, and the other who wore a greyish white coat, and a bowler hat.

"You did it now kid." The guy with the bowler hat said.

In response Jason grabbed his Vulcan from his hip holster and said. "Bring it."

Outside.

The quiet night was broken as the plate glass window at the front of the store was shattered, and one of the guys in black was kicked out by Ruby.

One of the other guys dressed in black, and the bowler hat guy came outside after them.

There was a gunshot from the store, and the bowler hat guy said. "Well red. It looks like your friend couldn't keep up his act."

There was a gunshot from behind them, and the bowler hat guy fell to his knees as two bullets grazed his calves.

"How does it feel to get you butt handed to you by two teenagers?" Jason asked walking out of the dust shop.

"You may have won this one kid, but you won't win the war."

The last guy in black pointed his gun at Jason, and Ruby shot him for his troubles.

"Well." The bowler hat guy said. "I don't suppose you'd let me leave."

"Tell me who you are, and who you work for?" Jason demanded. "Otherwise I'll shoot your kneecaps off."

"All right, all right. Sheesh, you don't have a single funny bone in your body, do you."

There was a blast of fire from their side, and Jason backflipped out of the way.

Jason and Ruby looked over and saw a woman in a fancy dress. It was hanging on her shoulders, with a slit coming up to her left thigh walking towards them.

She held her hand up and a giant shard of glass formed in her hand.

Jason shot it to pieces. "Ruby, take a shot?"

Ruby nodded and pointed her gun at the woman. She pulled the trigger, but the woman blocked all of Ruby's shots with her hand. Then she waved her hand at them, and five rings appeared under their feet.

Jason rushed Ruby and pushed her out of harm's way before turning off his sense of touch.

Ruby

There was an explosion, and Ruby turned to see Jason lying unconscious on the ground.

"Help!" Ruby yelled.

A figure appeared from nowhere, and Ruby pointed her scythe at the new arrival.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The female said. "My name is Glinda. I'm here to help."

"Can you help my friend?"

Glinda looked at Jason. "We need to get him to a hospital."

The hospital.

Ruby was sitting in the waiting room when Glinda and the Headmaster of Beacon academy came up to her.

"Hello." The Headmaster said. "I thought you might be hungry." He handed her a Styrofoam box.

Ruby opened it and saw cookies. "Is my friend all right?"

"The doctors are saying that he will be fine. He has a concussion, and some burns, but he should make a full recovery."

"Can I see him now?"

Glinda lead Ruby back to Jason's rooms.

"Jason Todd?" The Headmaster questioned. "As in the Todd dust company?"

"Yup. That's Jason. He doesn't want anyone to know because he didn't have the greatest childhood."

Jason

_Jason was six years old when he woke up on the street. He didn't know what was happening, but he heard people coming, he tried to hide, but they found him. _

_He woke up to see a man. "I can teach you how to fight."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. But you will have to do a few things for me."_

_The man taught Jason how to fight, he was able to defend himself now._

_"I have the first thing I need you to do for me."_

_Three years later._

_Jason had met someone. Shira. She was his first friend on the streets. When he wasn't working for Harlan, he was spending time with Shira._

_One day they were walking when she saw a newspaper with his last name on it. She was the only one he'd told his last name to. His butler had told him to never tell anyone his full name if he met a stranger, but Shira was nice._

_They made their way to the Todd dust company. When they got there, they were met by a man who said he was Jason's uncle._

_"Jason? Is it really you? I've been worried sick over you. I finally figured you were dead."_

_"No. I'm not dead uncle."_

_"That's wonderful news. Come in, come in."_

_His uncle sat them down on the couch. "How about you two take a bath, and I'll have Cliff fix supper."_

_They were taken to separate bedrooms, and given fresh clothes, and towels._

_Jason spent half an hour scrubbing his skin to get all the dirt that had stained his body off._

_Meanwhile. In another room._

_Cliff turned on the security cameras in the house. He didn't like how the normally callous man was treating his nephew. He had something up his sleeve._

_Jason_

_Jason had finished with his first bath. The water was a dirty brown. He drained the water, washed the tub out, and filled it with fresh water, before he took a proper bath._

_He met Shira in the hallway._

_"So that's what you look like without all that dirt, and grime."_

_"I could say the same thing to you."_

_"Who's ready for dinner?" Jason's uncle asked._

_The dining rooms._

_"I had Cliff make your favorite."_

_Jason looked down at his plate and saw chicken with pasta and broccoli. He didn't remember if this was his favorite, but after three years of having barely enough to eat for one meal, let alone an entire day. He wasn't going to complain._

_After dinner they moved into the study. _

_"Jason. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."_

_"Thank you, uncle. It's good to be back here. Can Shira stay?"_

_"Of course, she can my dear nephew. Anything to make you more comfortable."_

_Jason smiled at Shira who smiled back. His joy was short lived as he heard a click. He looked up to see his uncle with an old-fashioned revolver._

_"Why couldn't you just stay dead?" His uncle asked. "I killed your parents so I could run the Todd dust company. I kicked you out on the streets hoping that you would die, but no. You just had to survive and mess everything up. Now I'll have to kill you myself." His uncle pulled the trigger and shot Shira in the stomach._

_"NO! SHIRA! Why? Why did you do that?"_

_"Because you were supposed to be dead. Why couldn't you stay dead. I killed your mother and your father so I could take over the Todd dust company. I even threw you out on the street so I wouldn't have to worry about you. I hated your father. I hated everything about him. I should have had all that was his. I'm the oldest, so it should have been me."_

_Jason had felt many emotions in his short nine years. Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred, but this. He had never felt this. This was a new emotion that he had never felt before. This was unyielding rage. Jason jumped at his uncle. He used the knowledge he had gained on the streets and didn't stop hitting him until Cliff pulled him from his uncle's lifeless corpse._

_Cliff called the police and told them what happened. He showed them the footage, and Jason was put into Cliffs custody._

_Jason and Cliff gave Shira a proper Burial, and Jason cried till he couldn't cry anymore. After he stopped crying, he was no longer the boy he had been the day before. That boy had been killed with Shira. He was a young man who would one day be a force that would change the world._

_Over the next three years Cliff home schooled him to catch up on his studies, trained his body to keep up with the fighting he had learned on the street. On his eleventh birthday Cliff gave him a chest._

_"This was your fathers. I had hoped that one day you would be able to use them."_

_Jason opened the chest. Inside the chest were two revolvers, a pair of black pants, a charcoal gray long sleeve shirt, a pair of black boots, a brown motorcycle jacket, two holsters, and a red motorcycle helmet. _

_"This was your mother's master Jason." Cliff handed him a box._

_Jason opened the box and saw eight vials of dust. "Thank you."_

_"You're most welcome master Jason."_

_"Just call me Jason. I don't want to be like my uncle. I don't want you to treat me the same way you treated him."_

_"You have nothing to worry about master Jason. I won't treat you the same way as I treated your uncle. I will treat you by far better than I treated him, but I am afraid that I will still call you master Jason as a sign of respect to your parents. They were good to you, and good to me. I will respect them for that."_

_Cliff trained Jason in how to use the twin revolvers. He found out that they were called Vulcans, and they were not mere revolvers, but also had a blade mode. Cliff trained him how to use them in both forms, and he became quite proficient._

_After three years he was sent to Signal academy to start his journey to become a Huntsman._

_He made his way through his first year with no problems. Then he started his second year and met Ruby._

_He was walking to lunch when he saw a group of people who were picking on another student. Jason's pulse skyrocketed. She looked like Shira. He had to save her this time. He jumped in front of her and grabbed one of the kids by the head bringing their face into his knee. The other kids were startled and ran. He grabbed two of them and pulled them into each other and heard a satisfying crack. _

_Three people came up and started talking to him. "Let me get to my daughter." A man with light blond hair said._

_"Let me get to my sister." A blond-haired girl said._

_"Let me get to my niece." A black-haired man said._

_"No. Not until she's..."_

_"Dad, Yang, Uncle Qrow!" The girl yelled._

_Jason stepped to the side and walked away. She looked like Shira, but she wasn't._

_"Hey." The girl grabbed his hand. "Thank you."_

_The rest of the group thanked him as well._

_Jason nodded._

_The next day he found himself sitting with the blonde and the girl who looked like Shira._

_"Hi." The girl who looked like Shira said. "I'm Ruby, and this is Yang. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Jason."_

_Yang grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thanks for saving Ruby yesterday."_

_"It was nothing. Any would have done it."_

_"Not true." A smooth husky voice said from behind him._

_Jason spun around and looked into the face of..._

_"Uncle Qrow." Ruby said. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to thank him for saving you." Qrow said handing him a blueprint. "Take this to a blacksmith and have them make these for you. I think they will work with your Vulcans."_

_Jason looked down. "Thank you."_

_"No. Thank you. You could have chased after those brats who attacked my niece, but instead you stayed to protect her until she was safe."_

_That was how Jason met Ruby and Yang._

Jason woke up and saw an odd man with graying hair, a pair of glasses on his nose, a green coat, and a brown scarf looking at him. He reached over to the nightstand for his Vulcans only to not find them.

"Jason." Ruby said. "It's okay. You're not in danger."

Jason relaxed.

"You're very lucky." The odd man said. "You have a concussion, and some burns."

"How is that lucky?" Jason asked.

"Because it could have been worse."

"Where are my..."

"Here they are." Ruby said handing Jason his Vulcans.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Where did you make those?" The man asked.

"They were my dad's. They have been slightly modified to hold the specialized ammo."

"Impressive. Who was your father?"

"Willis Todd."

Both adults looked shocked.

"You are the son of Willis and Sheila Todd?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Until my uncle murdered them in cold blood."

"We don't like to talk about that." Ruby said. "It tends to get very loud."

"Noted." The man said. "Jason. My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I was wondering if you and Ruby would like to come to Beacon early."

"I will follow Ruby."

"Excellent. I hope to see you two at the start of the next semester."

With that Ozpin and Glinda left the hospital room.

"Do you think it wise to bring him into Beacon?"

"I don't know of anyone better to protect Ruby while we protect her."

"What if he's put on a different team?"

"We will have to play it by ear. As long as he's near Ruby he should be fine."

"The boy is traumatized. His uncle killed his parents in front of him, abandoned him to the streets at the age of six, and when he made it back home his uncle killed his only friend in front of him. I don't like putting him in danger."

"I'm sure that he will manage."

"But will he survive?"

"He will have to if he wants to help Ruby."

"It seems more like you are using Ruby as a carrot to dangle in front of him to get him to do what you want him to do."

"That's not my intentions. I simply want to protect them from..." Ozpin got quiet for several minutes.

"Shall we get back to the school?"

"Yes, let's."

AN: Hey guys. I wanted to get something uploaded for Valentine's Day. So Happy Valentine's Day. This is a project I've been working on since around Thanksgiving time. Controlchaos asked me if I would be willing to write a RWBY/Red Hood Crossover. I watched RWBY volume 1-6 and decided to start writing. This Crossover will be based in the RWBY universe, but will follow a different Team. I would say that it probably fits in the RWBY multiverse better considering how I've written it. Jason Todd doesn't wake up in the RWBY universe after being killed by the Joker. He's lived there all his life. He didn't have a good childhood. I did keep that. Hopefully you guys like it.


	6. Welcome to Beacon

AN: this chapter was Beta read by Brawn1984 and Satremasterr.

Jason, Ruby, and Yang were on an air ship a few days before the start of the upcoming semester.

"I am so excited that my baby sister and honorary brother will be starting at Beacon with me this year." Yang said. Yang stood just under six feet tall, with an almost pale complexion. Her eyes were the color of lilacs that could hold anyone in their grasp. She was very self-conscious about her hair. In fact, one way to really piss her off was to touch her hair without her permission or damage her hair in any way. Whenever she got angry her eyes would glow red, and her semblance would activate. Whenever her aura activated, she would gain a yellow hue. Her weapon of choice was Ember Celica. Twin gauntlets that used shotgun shells. If Jason didn't have his Vulcans, he would definitely want them, and to his shock, Yang had taught him how to use them properly.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Ruby said. "I mean I finally get to go to Beacon academy, but I had to leave my friends behind." Ruby stood at 5 feet 2 inches tall and was the youngest person to ever attend Beacon academy at 15 years old. Her complexion was pale and had black hair with red streaks. Her eyes were a dazzling silver that just glowed in the light. Whenever her aura activated, she would gain a red hue. When she activated her semblance, she was faster than anyone Jason had ever seen. Her weapon of choice was the sniper/scythe Crescent Rose.

Jason could use Crescent Rose as if it were made for him, he let everyone believe that his semblance was the ability to use any weapon he saw. He didn't want them figuring out that he could tell if they were lying to him because he could see their unease, smell their discomfort, taste their fear, and hear their lies. Cliff had trained him in a multitude of weapons, and certain weapons were just easier to use after using other weapons. Like a Scythe and an axe. A scythe was similar to an axe except you had to be way more precise with a scythe. After using Crescent Rose for a few days, he was about as skilled as Ruby with it, and he taught her and Yang how to use his Vulcans in case they had to switch out weapons.

"You have Jason." Yang countered.

"Jason's my brother. I'm talking about Amber, Ginger, Clay, Iris, and Orchid."

"What about Turq?" Yang asked with a suggestive tone.

Ruby went a bright crimson.

"Ruby and Turquoise sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N..." Yang began before a kid who appeared to be air sick bumped into her while running for a trash can.

"Jason don't!" Ruby cried out. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to bump into Yang. He's just not used to flying."

Jason put his hands to his sides and watched the kid.

"That's better." Ruby said. "It was just an accident."

Jason sat down against the wall and began breathing in and out to calm down like Ruby had taught him.

_"Jason. You can't attack every person who bumps into me and Yang. Not everyone is going to attack us. Your uncle isn't here. He can't hurt anyone else. You are safe."_

Jason took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He breathed in through his nose, and his semblance activated. He could smell everything on the air ship. Which was kind of a mistake he could smell what puke boy had for lunch. He also smelled fear radiating from a girl in a white dress and like seven suitcases. She was definitely spoiled, but what was she afraid of. It wasn't going to Beacon academy. So, what was it? He also smelled... Cat? Who would bring their cat to Beacon? There were a multitude of smells, and they were giving him a headache. He stopped smelling everything, closed his eyes, and rested.

Ten minutes later he was being rubbed on his shoulder. "Jason." Ruby Whispered. We're here."

Jason opened his eyes and saw Ruby and Yang standing in front of him.

"Let's go kid brother." Yang said. Reaching out her hand to pull him up.

Jason took her hand and pulled himself up.

The trio walked outside and saw a bunch of people.

"I'm going to go see who my competition is this year." Yang said before running off.

"Wait." Ruby called after her, but Yang was gone.

"I'll stay with you." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason."

The two were walking around, when Ruby bumped into seven suitcases.

"Watch it dork." The owner of the suitcases said.

Jason had his Vulcan in his hand before anyone could blink.

"Jason no!" Ruby yelled. "It was my fault."

"That doesn't give her the right..."

"Shut up." The girl said.

Jason pointed his Vulcan at her, and Ruby pushed it up, and away from the girl.

"Jason. She is not a threat to me. She was just not being very nice."

"Oh. I'm a threat to you all right." The girl said.

"No!" Ruby yelled. "Don't say that. You'll only make things worse."

"I'll say whatever I want. Especially to you. How dare you even talk to me without permission."

"YANG!" Ruby yelled.

Meanwhile.

Yang was walking around Beacon trying to see who she would be dealing with. She was talking with some kid named Ember when she heard Ruby yell her name. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

"My sister needs my help calming down my brother. Some idiot decided to trigger him and now he's about to end them."

"Do you need help?"

"Only if you know how to calm someone down who suffers from extreme PTSD." Yang called over her shoulder.

Ember looked at her friends. "Do you want to go help them? Auburn. Your semblance might be able to help."

"But I'm not a people person." The boy standing next to Auburn said. "If anything, I'd make it worse before I made it better."

"So, is that a no?" Ember asked.

"I never said no." Damian said. "I just said that I'd make it worse before I made it better."

The trio ran after Yang.

When Yang got to Ruby, she saw that a girl in white was antagonizing Jason and Ruby, and a girl with a black hair bow trying to stop her. Jason would never hurt Ruby, so Yang wasn't surprised that Ruby was able to keep Jason's Vulcan from the girl in white. She heard three sets of footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't pay them any attention and ran at Jason. She grabbed Ruby and pushed her into his arms.

Ember, Damian, and Auburn came running up behind Yang. When they were a few feet away from her, Yang ran towards the arguing people, took the smallest one, and pushed her into the guys arms. And like magic, the guy stopped his tantrum.

"What... was that?" Auburn asked.

"I have no idea." Ember said.

The trio walked over to the group.

"About time someone did something about that." The girl in white said.

"You're the one who started it." The girl with the hair bow snapped.

"As if. She bumped into me. They..."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted. "You came this close to dying today." She held her fingers together about a quarter of an inch apart. "You are so stupid. What were you thinking?"

"She almost destroyed hundreds of lien in dust crystals." The girl in white shouted back.

"Ember, can you and your friends take my siblings away from here, so my brother doesn't snap and kill the ice princess?"

The girl in white looked at Yang. "Do you know who I am?"

"I could care less if you were the daughter of the richest man in all of Remnant! You almost got killed!"

The girl in white looked at Yang. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Look. Whatever your name is."

"My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Look. Weiss. My brother has a very troubling past..."

"You say that like I should care."

Yang's eyes flashed red. "Okay. He has had a very difficult life, and when he gets stressed, he tends to act very aggressive. So, unless you want him decapitating you, either by blade, or Gun, leave him alone, and don't piss him off."

Weiss and the girl with the hair bow looked at Yang in shock.

"This is what I was trying to avoid." Yang said as she walked away.

Later.

Yang found Jason, Ruby, Ember and her two friends.

"What was that?" The only guy among Ember's friends demanded.

"What was what?"

"Your brother was about to kill the chick in the white dress, and you put your sister in his arms, and he became docile. What. Was. That!"

"Our brother has had a very bad life before he came to live with us." Ruby said. "And as embarrassing as it is being carried around like this. It's what helps him."

"And a lullaby that Ruby's mom used to sing." Yang said.

"Wait." Auburn said. Don't you guys have the same mom?"

"No." Ruby supplied. "Yang's mom left when she was young, Dad never talks about it much. My mom..."

"Ruby's mom died when Ruby was really young too."

"That doesn't explain your brother. How is he related to you?"

"We sort of adopted Jason." Ruby started to explain.

"Explain." Damian said.

"Here's the short answer." "Yang snapped. "Jason's uncle was a dick who wanted Jason's family's wealth for his own. So, he killed Jason's parents, tried to kill Jason, and when Jason was nine, he killed Jason's only friend in the world in front of Jason."

Ember and Auburn gasped and held their hands to their mouths. Damian looked like he was going to be sick.

"Can we help?" Ember asked.

"If you can let him know that you are his friends and keep an eye on him." Ruby said. "I don't mean to place our..."

"Don't worry about it." Auburn said. "We will help you."

"Thanks." Ruby sighed.

Jason shook his head and looked at Ruby before putting her down. "Sorry." He said.

"No, no. Don't be. It was that girl who started the problems. I don't know why she was so upset about it."

"Apparently those suitcases were full of dust." Yang said. "I gave her a piece of my mind, and that's that."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt her."

"Maybe her pride."

"Hey guys." Ember said. "We should probably move into the gathering hall. They will be explaining the entrance exam."

The group moved into the gathering hall.

"Hi." A girl said to Jason. "My name is Ember. Cobalt Ember, but my friends call me Ember. These are my friends." Ember pointed at her friends.

"My name is Auburn Brown." Another girl said.

"And my name is Damian Al Ghul."

"Why are you talking to me?" Jason asked awkwardly. "No one but my sisters talk to me."

"You looked lonely, so we decided to see if you had made any friends." Ember said.

"No. I haven't made any friends. I have a hard time making friends. Sometimes I think that the only reason my sisters are nice to me is because I don't have any friends."

"I'm sure your sisters are nice to you because they like being nice." Auburn said.

"Are you my friends, or are you just being nice to me because my sisters asked you to?"

"We are being nice because it's nice to be nice."

"Are those .45 ACP Hollow Point Explosive rounds for your Vulcans?" Damian asked.

Jason took his Vulcan out and looked at it. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"My mother, Father, and Grandfather trained me from the age of five to be a fighter. I can tell you the different type of Ammo for at least thirty different guns just on sight. I can hold my own in a fight against five grown men, and I can use Crimson Storm to overcome any obstacle." Damian drew a katana from its sheath and held it out for Jason to see.

"I might want to put that to the test."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yes. I challenged you to a fight to see if you are as good as you say."

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" A voice said followed by Ruby saying. "Yes."

Jason looked over and saw the girl in the white dress. He began walking towards her at a fast pace.

"Oh crap, oh, crap, oh crap." Yang said.

Ruby looked over and saw Jason. "Jason." She said stepping in front of Weiss. "Jason stop."

Jason stopped in front of Ruby. "Do I need to..."

"No. No, you don't. Weiss was just telling me to be more careful."

Jason glared at Weiss with eyes that seemed to freeze her very core. "You should be more careful. You never know what could happen."

Weiss was about to say something.

"Attention." The headmaster said. "Each of you have traveled far in the search for knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The Headmaster left, and the woman from the hospital took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you will take your entrance exam. I suggest you be ready."

The students went back to their earlier conversations.

"He didn't seem... right." Yang said.

"Agreed." Ruby added."

"You know that I am a natural blond." A guy came up.

Weiss face palmed.

"My name is Jaune Arc." The guy offered his hand to Jason.

Jason shook his hand. "Jason Todd, but you can call me Red if you want."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other in glee. Jason was talking to other people who wasn't them, and he wasn't punching them. Even better, he was allowing someone to call him by his nickname. It appeared that Beacon was a good place for him.

Jason looked at Jaunes hip. "Is that an actual sword? Not an enhanced weapon."

"Yeah. It's kind of dorky."

"No. It's not. Can I see it?"

"He's like a kid on Christmas" Yang said.

"I guess." Jaune said handing His sword over to Jason.

"Thanks. I've never used one before." Jason took it out of the sheath and began taking it through a Kata he used for his Vulcans. He had to make the arcs bigger, so he didn't cut himself or someone else. "This is so cool. If I teach you how to use my Vulcans can you show me how to use a sword?"

"I uh. I don't actually know how to use it." Jaune said.

"Well. It looks like..." Weiss began.

Jason swung the sword just a little too close to Weiss, breaking the skin on her throat. "Sorry. It slipped. If I didn't have such a good grip it might have killed you." Jason looked at Jaune. "I'll learn how to use the sword with you, and I'll still teach you how to use my Vulcans."

"What? Why?" Jaune asked confused.

"Because you have an antique sword, and if I train you how to use it. I can use it and knowing how to use other weapons is always handy. I can use Ruby, Yang's, and Qrow's weapons. It would be good for you to learn how to use other weapons too."

"Yes." Yang and Ruby said in unison.

"Hey Jason." Damian said coming over. "Want to fight me?"

Jason drew his Vulcans.

"I'll take that as a yes." Damian said drawing his Katana.

A crowd gathered. "Fight, fight, fight, fight."

Jason jumped towards Damian bringing one Vulcan blade down before swinging and bringing the second Vulcan blade up connecting with Damian's Crimson storm.

Damian was shocked. The power behind the swing was impressive. Jason was a beast when it came to fighting, but he knew just how to handle him. He swung at Jason, who vaulted over crimson storm, what else could Jason do? He swung Crimson Storm multiple times, and Jason narrowly avoided each strike. 'Why won't he stand still for just a minute?' Time to take off the kiddy gloves. He activated his semblance, and let it take over.

Jason noticed Damian's fighting style change. He must have a semblance that allows him to counter other people's fighting styles. "What is your semblance? And don't bother lying to me about how this is all you. Your fighting style changed to counter mine."

Damian was impressed. Jason knew his stuff. "My semblance is muscle memory. It allows me to copy my opponents muscle memory, so I can counter their fighting style. Unfortunately, I can only do it to one opponent at a time."

"That is so cool."

"I know right."

The two moved around the ring fighting to the best of their abilities. Jason would stay on the defensive until Damian got cocky and tried to go for an opening that Jason had purposely left, then he would go on the offensive using raw power to overpower Damian's agile form.

"You really know your stuff." Damian said. "I'm impressed."

"Same here. Though we need to finish this before too long. We don't want to be up to long and fail the entrance exam."

"Why did Jason just say that?" Ruby whispered to Yang. "You and I both know that he can survive with a minimum of one hour of sleep."

"I don't know. Maybe because he doesn't know if Damian can do the same?"

"Jokes on you Todd." Damian said. "I was trained to be able to survive on only one hour of sleep, but if you need to go beddy bye..."

Jason launched himself at Damian and blocked Crimson Storm before holding his Vulcan to Damian's throat. "Yield."

Damian looked down with a horrified look on his face.

Jason followed his gaze and backed up. Damian had a dagger poking into Jason's abdomen.

"Why would you do that?" Damian asked. "Why would you sacrifice yourself to deal a fatal blow?"

"Why did you draw the dagger?" Jason retorted.

Ruby and Yang ran up to Jason and each took an arm.

"That was really stupid!" Yang chastised.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jason asked activating his semblance, so he didn't feel the pain.

Later that night.

Jason met Ruby and Yang in the ballroom that night.

"What are you doing here and not in the Hospital?" Yang asked.

"They gave me a clean bill of health. so. Here I am."

The trio grabbed three sleeping bags from the corner of the room and found a place to camp out. Jason took off his shirt and revealed his bare upper chest.

"That might not be such a great idea." Yang said.

"Why not?"

"Because of all your scars. If you just had your killer six pack, and none of the scars then it would be fine, but thirty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue because of your uncle. Twenty percent of that is on your upper torso. Do you really want to be showing that off to a room full of complete strangers?"

Jason looked self-conscious for a bit. "I have to work out before I go to bed. I'll put it on after that, so I don't rip another shirt."

"Okay." Yang said.

Jason began doing his exercises. He started with his push-ups. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five..."

Five minutes later.

"... Three hundred and ninety-nine, Four hundred."

Jaune came over in a onesie with a rabbit face on the front. "Hey guys. How many of those does he do?"

"He does Push-ups, Sit-ups, Crunches, Planks, and lunges before bed. He does Five hundred of each before bed. He says that it exhausts him enough to sleep, and that he does them, so he'll never be weak again."

"Now I know how he was able to beat me." Damian said. "He has a similar training regimen to my father; however, my father does one thousand of each exercise both when he wakes up and goes to bed."

"A pity you didn't follow his example." Jason said. "You might have been a challenge today."

"I will become your rival, and I will best you one day Todd."

"Whatever you say hell spawn."

Ruby and Yang watched as Jason went into Sit-ups. Ruby decided to write a letter.

"So. What are you writing?" Yang asked.

"A letter to my friends back at Signal."

"That is ssooo cute." Yang said.

Jason began doing Crunches. "You know Yang. You might want to be careful. Karma will bite you in the..."

"I. Am. Not. Biting. Anyone." A female voice from the far corner growled out.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so insensitive." Jason said back.

Ruby and Yang looked at Jason and started laughing at him.

"My point is that you should be careful what you say."

"All I'm trying to say is that unlike Yang. None of my friends are here."

"Maybe you should make new ones." Yang and Jason said in unison.

"I don't know."

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's... nice. He needs a fashion designer to help him with his poor fashion sense, but he's nice."

"Yeah, but what about Weiss?"

"Weiss can go..." Jason began.

"Not. Helping. Jason." Yang snapped at him as he finished his crunches and started his planks.

"What? The ice princess just needs to..."

Yang pulled one of Jason's arms causing him to fall to one side. "Not helping Jason."

There was the strike of a match, and they looked over to see the girl with the hair bow.

"There's your new best friend." Yang said grabbing Ruby's arm.

"Wait. What. No." Ruby struggled against Yang.

Jaune walked up to Jason. "So... how many of those do you do?" He asked pointing at the Planks form Jason was in.

"I stay like this for ten minutes. The first time I tried it I could only do about a minute."

"They don't look that hard."

"try it." Jason said propping himself up on one arm and holding his arm out for Jaune to take a seat.

Jaune got into the same Position as Jason and was only able to stay like that for thirty seconds. "How are you able to do that for ten minutes?"

"Practice. If you want, I could show you what I do, and help you get strong..."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped. "Some of us are trying to..."

Jason pushed himself onto his hands and back flipped into a standing position before walking over to Weiss, Ruby, Yang and the girl with the hair bow. He pulled his arm back to punch Weiss."

"Jason stop!" Ruby shouted.

"No! I'm putting Weiss in her place right now. She has no right to talk to you that way."

"Bring it." Weiss said. "If you lay a single hand on me, my father will bury you."

"I relish the challenge." Jason said through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Weiss finally realized what she had stepped into. She was no longer the big fish in the little pond, and even if she was, Jason was a Carnivore compared to her. There was nothing she could do. No one could save her. She was in a strange place, and her father could do nothing to protect her. Jason could do anything he wanted to her, and the only thing stopping him from doing that. Were his sisters.

AN: so this chapter has a lot of Jason being really aggressive towards Weiss. He will get better as the story progresses. Also. Jason is very overprotective of Ruby and Yang. You saw what he almost did to Jaune. Jason will be like an attack dog for the first, but as the story progresses he will become better. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	7. The Entrance Exam

AN; Beta Read by Brawn1984 and StarrMasterr.

Jason woke up the next morning and started his exercises.

"Yang." Ruby said. "What time is it?"

"If Jason is exercising then that means it's 4:00 in the morning."

"Jason." Ruby whined. "Did you have to wake up so early?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is the same time I wake up every morning."

"But that's at home, where you have your own room, and you don't have to bother us with your counting."

"I could do it like that one guy on the scroll commercials. 'Do it now. Get to the choppa.'"

"No." Yang said getting up. "Anything but that. We surrender. We will try to get back to sleep."

On the north end of the ballroom, Weiss was awake. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because she would almost get to sleep, and she would have a nightmare about Jason doing some unspeakable thing to her. She had to make things right with Ruby. Even if she was only making it right out of fear and not respect. Jason was terrifying.

Jason finished his exercises and went about getting ready for the day. He showered, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and made his way to the locker room to get ready. While he was eating breakfast, he saw a guy and a girl. The girl was overly chipper, and seemed to like the guy, who was the exact opposite of her. When he got to the locker room, he saw them talking about sloths. He also saw Weiss talking with another girl and Jaune. When he walked by them, she tensed up.

"Hey Jaune."

"Oh. Hey Jason. How did you sleep?"

"I've slept on worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was seven, I found an overturned trash can to sleep in. Last night was way nicer, and I didn't wake up with maggots crawling all over my face."

Weiss looked sick.

"What's the matter ice princess?" Jason asked. "Do you think that you're better than me! Do you think that your better than the children who grow up on the street! Are you disgusted by them! Are you disgusted by me! You live in your ivory tower where you can look down on the poor and the homeless! The ones who live from Paycheck to paycheck, and have to actually save money for nice things! You make me sick! You and your family! You all screw over peoples lives so that the poor get poorer while you guys get richer! You squeeze every last drop of joy out of them till there is nothing left! All so you can keep your fancy house! Eat your fancy meals! Wear your fancy dresses!"

Ruby and Yang tore around the corner. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know." Jaune said. "I just asked him how he slept, and he started biting Weiss's head off."

The other girl looked at them. "He asked Weiss if she thought she was better than him."

"Oh no." Yang said. "You triggered him."

Ruby began humming a song, and Jason seemed to calm down until he was asleep.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"A lullaby for a stormy night." Ruby said. "When Jason gets like this, we either sing or hum it to him, and it calms him down."

"Will he be able to complete the entrance exam?" Pyrrha, the other girl, asked.

"Yeah." Yang said rubbing Jason's chest. "Hey Jason." She said in a calm even tone that was not patronizing in anyway. "Time to wake up."

Jason blinked open his eyes and looked up at everyone. "What happened?"

"You took a nap before the entrance exam." Ruby said. She grabbed his arm and walked him outside.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jason has a screwed-up past. He was traumatized multiple times at a young age. Sometimes his mind just resets itself and locks the bad memories in a steel box, so he doesn't have to remember them."

The group walked outside in silence, and nobody saw the tears in Weiss's eyes.

* * *

The teams met at the cliffs where they were told to meet via scroll.

"Welcome to your initiation and entrance exam." Glenda said. "I trust that you all got a good night's sleep." It was a statement and not a question.

"you all will have to make your way from your landing spot to the temple ruins to acquire a relic and bring it back here." Professor Ozpin said. "You will have to fight whatever Grimm you encounter along the way. You will be under surveillance the entire time, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses watching you will not assist you until they are sure you need help. You will have to team up with the first person you lock eyes with. Be careful because they will be a member of your team for the next four years."

"Um. How are we getting there?" Jaune asked."

"You will have to plan your landing strategy on your way in." Ozpin continued. "You won't always have the luxury of having time out in the field."

"So how are we getting there?" Jaune asked again.

One of the other initiates were launched into the air.

"Is that how we are getting there?" Jaune asked.

Jason was launched into the air and felt free. He let the wind carry him across the forest till he began to arc down towards the forest floor. On his way down he landed on a tree branch, rolled off into another tree, and slid down to the forest floor. He drew his Vulcans and began walking towards the temple ruins. On his way he wondered how Ruby and Yang were doing.

Damian was thrown from the top of the cliff and laughed. This was child's play. He bet that he would get to the temple ruins before Todd, collect the relic, and be back at the cliffs before Todd even found the ruins. He switched Crimson Storm from Blade mode to Gun mode, well, more Bow mode, but same thing really. He shot arrows in the trees and created a stairway to the forest floor. 'Just you wait Todd. I will best you and show you that I am your superior.' Damian was in such deep thought that he didn't see Jason and ran into him.

Auburn crouched down on the plate before being launched. She was catapulted into the air and arced very nicely into the canopy. She took out Divine Twilight and caught herself before dropping down to the branch below. She worked her way down the tree before landing safely on the ground. When she was safely on the ground, she changed her Spear into the M16 gun mode and began moving through the forest towards the ruins. Hopefully she ran into someone nice to partner up with.

Ember was breathing in and out. She was terrified of height's and now she was about to be thrown hundreds of feet above the ground, without a parachute, and there was no way down. She really hoped that she didn't pass out. She was in such deep thought that she didn't realize they had launched her into the air until she felt the pull from her stomach. She curled into a ball and waited for it to end. She activated her aura and her semblance before crashing to the forest floor below.

Jason spun around and saw Damian. "Not you." The two exclaimed in unison.

"I guess we are stuck with each other." Jason said. "They said that we had to team up with the first person we make eye contact with."

Damian looked at Jason. "No. I can't be your rival if we are on the same team." With that, Damian stalked off.

Jason began walking again when he heard a crashing sound. He looked up and saw someone come crashing down from the sky. He ran towards where they were going to land, and caught them, spinning to bleed off the excess speed, and finally put them on the ground. He noticed that it was Ember. Why did she fall from the sky like that? He patted her cheek a few times until she woke up. "Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fan freaking tastic." Ember said. "I love dropping out of the sky."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone is afraid of something. I kind of just put two and two together."

"Oh. Well I guess that we are partners, right?"

"That's what they said, but Damian ran off because he said that he was my rival and rivals couldn't work together."

"Well let me just heal really quick, and we can get going."

"Heal?"

"Yeah. That's my semblance. I can heal. Both myself and other people. So far I can heal up to two people before I need to sleep and replenish my Aura and let my semblance recover."

"That's a useful semblance."

"So is being able to use any weapon after holding it for a few seconds."

Jason took a Quick sniff of the air and smelled iron. "Are you bleeding?"

Ember rubbed her hands over her body and hissed in pain. She turned around and showed Jason a Stick that was sticking out of the small of her back.

Jason put his hand in Embers mouth, Killed the feeling in his hand, and pulled the stick out of Embers side.

Ember bit down breaking the skin on Jason's hand. Her tongue was coated in the coppery tasting blood. By the time she realized that she was biting into Jason's hand the stick was out. She opened her mouth and gagged up blood trying to get the taste of copper out of her mouth.

Jason cut a strip from his shirt and tied it around his hand. He kept his senses dulled so that he could think through the pain.

"What was that?" Ember yelled. "You should be in pain. Why do you look perfectly fine?"

"Don't tell anyone." Jason began. "My semblance isn't the ability to use weapons. I let people believe that, so they don't find out my real semblance."

"Why don't you want people to know your real semblance?"

"Because my real semblance is Analysis."

"Okay. If everyone knew that you had enhanced senses, then they would want you on their team."

"Right. So, I let people think that my real semblance is the ability to use any weapon. That's a cool semblance, but not everyone will kill for it."

"So, you must be feeling that bite really good right now."

"No. I dulled it so I could concentrate. If I don't concentrate on killing the pain in my hand, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else."

"Well. Let's just finish the exam. I am heale... Oh. I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

"My semblance is healing. I can heal your hand." Ember took Jason's hand in her hands and extended her Aura enough to Heal Jason's hand. "There. is that better?"

Jason let his semblance drop and was shocked that he didn't feel any pain. "You healed my hand."

Ember smiled. "Let's get to the temple."

Damian

Damian was walking through the forest when he walked into Auburn.

"Damian. I was hoping to run into Ember, but you are just as good as her."

"Why's that?"

"You and I are friends. Aren't we?"

"Yeah. we are friends. Let's find the temple."

They began moving when they heard clicking noises from behind them. They looked up and saw a Death stalker watching them.

"Oh fu..." Damian began.

"AAAHHHH!" Auburn screamed so loud she nearly passed out.

Damian picked her up and ran to the temple ruins.

Jason and Ember.

"Auburn!" Ember shouted turning towards the scream. "Jason. Can you find her?"

"Do you have something of hers?"

"No."

"I need silence then. No loud noises at all. Otherwise you could make me go deaf."

"Okay." Ember whispered.

Jason quieted his breathing and listened to the forest. He heard Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. He redirected his hearing and heard Jaune, Pyrrha, and the couple from this morning. He changed his hearing again. "Northeast."

The duo took off heading Northeast. Soon they found Damian carrying Auburn. They were being chased by a Death Stalker.

Jason changed from Hearing to smell and nearly regretted it.

"What happened?" Ember asked when she saw him gag.

"No. Let them keep their dignity."

"What... Oh. Yeah. Don't tell me." Ember grabbed a flamethrower from her back and changed it to a hammer. "Let's go save our friends."

"I couldn't agree more. Can you keep it distracted for a bit? I can blind it, and we can get away."

"Sure. I'll buy you as much time as I can." Ember ran off to intercept the Death Stalker.

Jason ran to the back of the Death Stalker. He jumped up and stabbed his Vulcan Blades into the tail and worked his way up. When he was above the back he dropped down and ran along the Death Stalkers Pincer until he was looking into the Death Stalkers eyes. He lowered his twin Vulcans and emptied them into The Death Stalkers eyes. He jumped off, rolled to his feet, and hit the trigger causing the explosive rounds to blow up in the Death Stalkers eyes.

Ember

Ember ran in front of the Death Stalker and lead it away from Damian and Auburn. "Damian!" She yelled. I want you to help me distract the Death Stalker to allow Jason the time he needs."

Damian looked at her and nodded. He wouldn't do it for Todd, but he would help Ember. He ran in front of the Death Stalker causing it to become confused. He looked up and saw Todd balancing on the pincer before shooting it twelve times in the eyes. Todd jumped off, rolled to his feet, and pushed a trigger of some kind. The Death Stalkers face exploded.

"Let's go." Todd said running past him.

'What... just happened.'

They made their way to the temple Ruins and found two White Pawns.

Jason picked up one, and Damian picked up the other one.

"Ember." Jason motioned her over to him and whispered something.

Ember nodded and led Auburn away.

"What was that about Todd?" Damian demanded.

"Dignity." Jason replied.

"I want answers."

"I won't tell you. So, you are going to have to make me tell you."

Damian grabbed Jason by the shirt and pulled his fist back.

"DAMIAN!" Ember yelled. "Why are you attacking Jason?"

"He won't tell me what happened."

"Because he is protecting Auburns dignity. You don't need to know any more than that. We can move on in a little while. Auburn has to compose herself."

Damian looked at his right arm. It was damp. "What did she..."

"Enough!" Jason shouted punching Damian into a pillar.

"Leave Auburn alone Damian." Ember said. "You know that she is a very shy person and would lock herself away if she were to become embarrassed.

Damian nodded. "I forget that sometimes. I'm sorry."

The trio sat in silence until Auburn came to the temple ruins. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked walking up to her.

Auburn nodded and blushed a bit. "Just a little embarrassed at what happened."

"Don't worry. No one will know. You have our word."

Auburn nodded and whispered. "Thank you."

The group made their way to the cliffs where they would end the exam.

* * *

Once they were back with Ozpin and Glynda. Glynda took Ember and Auburn one way, and Ozpin took Jason and Damian another way.

"Gentlemen." Ozpin began. "I trust that neither of you will tell anyone what happened today?"

"I don't know what happened today sir." Damian said.

"The only reason I know is because my semblance activated sir. I won't tell anyone what happened, and I will take care of anyone who tries to take away her dignity..." Jason curled hands into fists. "...Personally."

"Let's not get carried away Mr. Todd." Ozpin said. "I know your background, but please try not to act aggressively towards the other students."

"With all due respect sir. I have been raised to protect the innocent. I will do so to the best of my ability. If that means to take out bullies who don't know their place. I will."

"I can't believe I'm saying this sir." Damian said. "But I agree with Todd on this."

"Why do you say that, Mr. Al Ghul?"

"Because. Todd is my rival. I should be against him."

"Not necessarily. You and your rival should push each other to be better than you currently are. Push each other past their limits as it were."

"I think I understand."

"Let us go to the announcing of the teams."

* * *

They moved into the Ballroom where the new students were seated.

Each team was called up to the front where each member of the team was announced, and the Team was given a name.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Will be Team JNPR(Juniper) led by Jaune Arc."

"Wait. What?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha smacked Jaune on the back Knocking him over.

Jason heard laughing and looked over to see Cardin from Team CRDL(Cardinal) laughing. He was going to be a problem.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. They will Be Team RWBY(Ruby) led by Ruby Rose.

Yang Jumped at Ruby and Hugged her.

"Congrats sis." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason."

"Jason Todd, Auburn Brown, Damian Al Ghul, and Cobalt Ember. They will be Team JADE(Jade) led by Jason Todd."

Ruby and Yang jumped on Jason and Hugged him.

"You're going to be a great leader." Yang said.

"You'll be the best leader ever."

Jason heard Cardin scoff, and pushed Ruby and Yang behind him. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class Cardin?"

"You have to be strong to be a leader."

"Have you not seen Jason?" Yang asked. "He is the strongest person I know."

Cardin scoffed. "I could take this wimp."

"Prove it." Jason said taking his Vulcans from their holsters and handed them to Ruby and Yang.

Ruby looked at Jason's eyes. They weren't right. "Uh... Yang."

Yang looked at Jason and saw his eye's. They looked so... cold.

"What are you waiting for?" Jason said. Pure ice in his words. "Come at me."

The chill in his voice sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

Cardin looked at Jason. His eyes were dark. What was he? Was he a Faunus?

"COME AT ME!" Jason yelled.

Cardin looked scared. "I won't fight crazy."

"Then allow me to throw the first punch." Jason pulled back.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda yelled. "You are on your way to becoming Huntsman. This is no way for future huntsman to act."

"Yes ma'am." Jason said.

Cardin looked at them and sat down with the rest of his team.

"You may all take this time to get ready for classes tomorrow." Ozpin closed his remarks. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

Each of the teams were then given new scrolls and a room number. The room would be their dorm for the rest of their time at Beacon academy.

Jason led his team to their room. They looked around and saw that it was cozy.

"So." Damian began. "What are we going to do?"

"I suggest we get to know each other." Jason said closing the door.

AN: Team JADE each has something they are trying to overcome. Jason has a troubling past, and problems with other people. He will slowly overcome this throughout the series. Auburn is terribly shy. Auburn also has a troubling past, and it involves Death Stalkers. So she didn't overreact. Just wait for chapter 7 and 13. Damian. Damian has to learn how to be a Team player. You may have mixed feelings about him throughout this fic. And Ember. Ember has a fear of heights. That won't be a huge problem in this fic. Her problem will be more in the fact that she treats everyone like a younger sibling. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.


	8. The first day of classes

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr.

Damian watched as Jason closed the door. "I suggest we get to know each other."

"My name is Jason Peter Todd. My Weapons are the Revolver/knives Vulcan, my Semblance is Analysis. My semblance increases, at this point, up to two of my senses at a time. Eventually I will be able to use all of my senses together, and I can wield almost any weapon. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Damian demanded. "What is your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"We had to escort you away from Weiss yesterday. What's your problem?"

"Weiss was threatening Ruby."

"Weiss is an arrogant..."

"Let's not go there." Auburn said. "Hi. My name is Auburn Brown. No middle name. My weapon of choice is the Divine Twilight M16/Spear. My semblance is Voice of reason. With my semblance I can help anyone see reason. One of the reasons we came over to help you yesterday was because Ember thought I would be to help you see that attacking Weiss wasn't a smart idea. I am the youngest of three sisters, and the only one in my family to become a Huntress. Any questions?"

"Yes." Jason said. "If I do a training where we learn how to use each other's weapons, would you guys be okay with that?"

"Yeah." Ember and Auburn said.

"No." Damian said. "There is no way I am showing my rival how to use Crimson storm."

"It would be valuable to know how to wield each other's weapons." Auburn countered.

"Are you using your semblance?"

"No. I don't need to. If we walk into the field and I lose my Divine Twilight, if Jason throws me one of his Vulcans, and I know how to use it. How is that not valuable?"

"Fine." 'If I can learn to use how to use the Vulcans better than Jason, I will be able to beat him.' "I'm in."

Jason held his hand out to Ember. "Your turn."

"My name is Cobalt Ember, though I go by Ember. I am the oldest of four siblings. Because I have three siblings, I have had to learn patience. My weapon is the Cold Flame Flamethrower/Hammer. I use fire and ice dust to deal devastating fire and ice attacks. My semblance is Phoenix Ash. I can heal myself and up to two people right now. I am glad that Jason asked us to do this because even though Auburn, Damian, and I know each other. Jason doesn't know us, but rather than asking us one at a time, he gathered us together to do this. Thank you. Any questions?"

"Yes." Jason said. "I can see how you and Auburn became friends, but how did you and Damian become friends?"

"Auburn and I were in town when a guy took my purse. Damian took the guy out and returned my purse. We started to just hang out, and eventually we just became friends."

"Okay. Damian. You may not like the idea of me being the leader, but I will do my best to earn your respect. One way or another."

Damian just glared at Jason.

"Let's go to bed. We have work to do tomorrow, and classes on top of that."

The next day.

Jason and Damian woke up at 4:00 in the morning and began exercising. Damian went and jogged around the campus while Jason began counting his exercises.

After exercising Jason went to the cafeteria and grabbed coffee, muffins, bagels, Juice and bacon before going back to the dorm.

When he got back to the dorm, he spread the food out on the table and took a shower.

When he finished getting dressed, he went back to the dorm and saw that Auburn and Ember were still asleep. He opened his scroll and opened his sound app before selecting a very loud alarm.

Ember.

Ember was in the blackness of sleep. She wasn't dreaming or having a nightmare, she was just asleep. That was until she heard the ear-piercing screech. She jumped out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Jason asked coming over to her and Auburn who had also fallen out of bed.

"I'm okay." Auburn said rubbing her head.

Jason helped her to her feet before offering his hand to Ember. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to wake you guys up."

"Its fine. Is that Bacon I smell."

"Yeah. I went and got some stuff for breakfast after I woke up and did my exercises."

"What time did you wake up?"

"4:00."

"Why did you wake up at 4:00."

"That's when I always wake up."

"Where's Damian?" Auburn asked.

Damian.

Damian woke up at 4:00 with Jason and took off for a jog around the school.

"What is Todd thinking? How can he possibly think he will be a better leader than me? My father, Mother, and Grandfather are all top Huntsman and Huntress. There is no way that Todd can compete with that?"

Damian ran into Professor Ozpin.

"How are you doing Mr. Al Ghul?"

"Why did you put Todd in charge of Team JADE?"

"Because he has the potential to be a great leader."

"And I don't!"

"That's not what I meant. Miss Brown is unfortunately too shy to be a leader; at the first sight of danger she would freeze up. Miss Ember is to rash to be the leader. She would want to keep everyone safe but end up leading them towards danger."

"And what about me?"

"If I am being honest then you are a hot headed, arrogant child who thinks that your family's name can carry you through life."

"What did you say?" Damian demanded with rage behind his words.

"You are proving my statement true."

"Why Jason? What makes Jason such a great leader?"

"Did you notice how Mr. Todd acted during the entrance exam?"

"Yeah. He took out a death stalker."

"What else?"

"He told Ember to take care of Auburn."

"You're getting warmer."

"He looked out for the others before himself?"

"Yes. What else?"

"I'm not sure what else there is! What else did he do!"

"He helped every one of you. He helped Ember heal herself, he allowed you time to get Auburn away, and most importantly he protected Auburn's dignity. He could have made fun of Miss Brown, but instead he took pity on her, and helped her rather than taking advantage of her. He has shown that he has the makings of a great leader. Add that to his past, and I can't see anyone better to lead Team JADE."

"What about his past?"

"That is not my tale to tell. Good day Mr. Al Ghul."

Damian grumbled back to his dorm.

When he got back to his dorm, he saw that Ember and Auburn were up, and they were ready for the day. He looked over at Jason who was looking over the class schedule.

"Oh good." Jason said. "Classes start at 9:00. You have 45 minutes to get showered, get ready for the day, and eat breakfast." He pointed at a plate full of food, and two cups. One had coffee in it, and the other had orange juice.

Damian opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. So, he grabbed his clothes, and a towel, and went to take a shower.

When he got back to the dorm, he ate the food that Jason had put out for him. It was good, but was Jason trying to bribe him?

"Time to go." Jason said. "Our first class is History of Remnant with Professor Oobleck followed by Grimm studies with Professor Port. Then lunch. After lunch we have battle class with Professor Goodwitch. A free period for homework, and finally dinner with a free period before bed."

Team JADE made their way to History of Remnant.

History of Remnant class.

"Good morning class. This is the History of Remnant. In this class you will learn about the History of this world. However, there is so much that, sadly, we do not have the time to cover everything. So, I will cover the most important topics, and skim over the least important topics. Now. Who can tell me why we need to know about history?"

Jason raised his hand.

"Mr. Todd."

"According to my Godfather. We need to understand our past so we can learn from past mistakes and make the future a better place for the next generation."

"Splendid. Your Godfather is absolutely correct. Now. What do your parents think?"

Jason became somber. "I wouldn't know sir. I haven't seen my parents in ten years."

The class got very quiet.

'What the hell.' Damian thought.

"I am so sorry Mr. Todd. I didn't mean to bring up those feelings."

"What happened to your parents?" Auburn asked. "If you don't mind talking about it."

"They were killed." Jason said. That was all he could say. He didn't know how they were killed. All he knew was that his uncle had killed them. And for what? Money.

Auburn and Ember covered their mouth's. Along with half the class.

Damian was speechless. 'What in the hell happened to this guy?'

The rest of the class went on at a snail's pace. When the bell rang to release them to their next class. They ran out as fast as they could.

Grimm studies class with Professor Port.

Jason watched with interest as Professor Port told a story about a time when he was out in the field.

'This guy can't be serious. Can he?' Damian asked. 'How can anyone believe this guy's stories?'

"So, there I was, Beowulf on all sides of me." Professor Port continued his story. "I knew that it was either the Beowulf or me so..."

'Oh my gosh. This guy has never seen any action whatsoever.' Damian complained again.

"Now. We have time for at least one demonstration. Who wants to see if they have what it takes to take on a Boarbatusk?"

"I do." Damian shot out of his seat.

"Ah. Mr. Al Ghul. Splendid."

Damian walked down to the front of the class. He drew crimson storm and nodded.

"Have at thee then." Professor Port said releasing the Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk charged Damian. Damian dodged to the side cutting at the Boarbatusk. The Boarbatusk rolled into a ball and rolled towards Damian.

'Crap. I can't use my semblance.' Damian rolled out of the way of the Boarbatusk but got nicked and fell to the floor.

"NO!" He heard from the desks followed by two gunshots from a revolver.

'Todd!' Damian spun around to see the Boarbatusk blown off course and into Professor Port's desk. He got to his feet and delivered the final blow to the Boarbatusk's stomach.

"Splendid, that was great teamwork, but I specifically said one on one."

"The Boarbatusk would have gored him if I hadn't reacted professor." Jason replied.

"Are you implying that I would not have reacted quickly enough if he were in danger?"

"I am not implying anything Professor. I had every confidence that you would have saved him. I may have overreacted. The last time I waited too long. Someone died."

For the second time that day. Jason had stopped the class just by dropping a small bit of information.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Todd. I shouldn't have acted so aggressively."

"It's fine."

"Did you know the person you lost?" Auburn asked.

"Yes." Jason said. "She was my sister."

Auburn and Ember as well as the rest of the class gasped.

"Which sister!" Damian demanded. "Both Ruby and Yang are fine."

Jason just looked sad. Almost heartbroken.

The bell rang and the class poured out of the now awkward classroom.

Auburn and Ember walked up to Jason and put their hands on his shoulders in a sign of silent support.

Damian stalked out of the classroom.

Lunch.

Ember and Auburn followed Jason around until they met up with Ruby and Yang.

"Jason?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

"He was talking about his parents and his sister." Auburn said.

"Then Damian demanded to know which sister he was talking about." Ember added.

"I'm going to kill him." Yang said stalking off.

"He was talking about Shira." Ruby whispered to the two girls. "It's a very touchy subject. So, try not to bring it up."

"Good to know." The girls whispered back.

Damian.

Damian was sitting in the cafeteria when he heard. "DAMIAN!" He spun around to see Yang making a beeline for him. Her aura was flaring, and her eyes were red.

"What do you want blondie?" Damian asked. He wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment.

Yang picked him up and slammed him into the table. "Why did you say that to Jason?"

"Say what?"

"You demanded to know which sister had been killed. That brings up painful memories for Jason. So, I want to know why you asked him that."

"You're kidding right?"

"NO! I'm not."

"Fine. After listening to Port for 45 minutes the last thing I wanted to hear was a pity story."

Yang threw Damian across the Cafeteria. "How dare you call what Jason has been through a pity story!" She stalked towards him. Her fists were clenching and unclenching in rage. "You don't know the first thing about Jason, and you think he is just looking for pity! How dare you!"

"Fine then. Tell me what happened so I..."

"You don't get it! It's not my story to tell."

"Why does everyone keep saying that. If you want me to treat Jason as anything other than a pitiful excuse of a team leader then you need to tell me more than just 'it's not my story to tell.' Otherwise I think Jason is nothing more than a..."

"Mr. Al Ghul!" Professor Oobleck called putting a stop to the outburst. "Come with me."

Damian followed Professor Oobleck out of the Cafeteria.

When they were on one of the balconies Professor Oobleck turned to face him. "Your parents and Grandfather are Huntsmen and a Huntress correct?"

"Yes, but what..."

"And you want to be a Huntsman. Yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then please explain how a third generation Huntsman such as yourself can be so incredibly selfish, egotistical, hot headed, self-centered, thoughtless, insensitive, and tactless?"

"What?"

"Your parents must be so proud knowing they raised someone who only cares about himself. What about your grandfather? Does he know that you dishonor his legacy with your actions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents and your grandfather had to start at the bottom and work their way up to where they are. Do you think that you are better than they are?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you are trying to prove something. Maybe you are overcompensating for something."

"No..."

"Then why do you insist on treating Mr. Todd so terribly?"

"He's not fit to be a leader."

"You have been here three days. What can a person do in three days? If you had been selected at team leader what would you have done on your first night as team leader?"

"I don't know. Made sure everyone got a good night sleep."

"What was the first thing Mr. Todd did as Team leader?"

"He did some stupid get to know you thing."

"Why do you think it was stupid?"

"Because it was. I don't need to know anyone. I know Auburn and Ember, and Todd told me about himself."

"But did you tell Mr. Todd about yourself?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I have told him anything? He hasn't proven himself a good leader yet."

"He has been leader for a day and a half. What can he do in a day and a half to prove that he is a good leader?"

"Uh. He can lead."

Professor Oobleck heaved a heavy sigh. "A good leader only needs to lead when it's necessary. Otherwise they are just a dictator. What if Jason told you that you couldn't run around the school for your morning exercise? What if he told you that you had to follow his training regimen? What if he told you to get him breakfast or when to shower?"

"I wouldn't like that very much." Damian thought about that morning how Jason had gotten breakfast for everyone.

"Then why not give Mr. Todd a chance?"

Damian left feeling chastised.

He went back to the dorm room and waited until Jason got back.

Battle class.

Jason was finally feeling like himself when they got to battle class. "Hey. Where's Damian?"

"I'm not sure." Auburn said. "I heard that Yang kicked the crap out of him."

"I heard that professor Oobleck chewed him out." Ember added.

Jason was about to say something when Glynda came into the class.

"We have the amity festival coming up soon, and job is to make sure you are prepared for it. Let's have two students come up to the ring and see what we are dealing with."

A guy from another team raised his hand.

"Sabre. From Team JSMN (Jasmine), and who do you want to be your opponent?"

"I want to take on the leader of Team JADE."

"Why do you want to do that?" Auburn asked.

"I want to see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"That he's as strong as they say he is." Sabre said grabbing his war hammer.

"You can decline Mr. Todd." Glynda said.

"I'll fight him." Jason said drawing his Vulcans.

Both combatants stepped into the ring. "Fight." Glynda said.

Sabre swung his war hammer. Jason dropped and rolled out of the way.

"So, tell me." Sabre purred. "What do you think of Titans Strike?" The Titans Strike was three and a half feet long with four sharpened points on one end of the head and a flattened end on the other end of the head.

"I think your compensating for something." Jason said before swinging one of his Vulcans up towards Sabre's leg.

Sabre sidestepped the razor sharp edge of Jason's Vulcan before swinging the Titans Strike down at Jason who rolled out of the way and to his feet.

Sabre swung down on Jason's head.

Jason crossed his Vulcans over his head and dropped to one knee with the impact. Sparks flew as the weapons made contact, and Jason heard the metallic scrape that made him feel the thrill of battle he loved. It made his blood rush giving him the strength he got from the excitement of being in a fight. He pushed against the Titans Strike knocking it away and swung his Vulcans towards Sabre's face.

Sabre brought his Titans Strike up to protect his face but was pushed out of the ring through Jason's sheer strength.

"Jason wins that round." Glinda said. "Who's next."

Sabre looked at Jason. "Your strength. It shouldn't be possible."

"Why not?" Jason gasped in exhilaration. "I exercise every day."

"That shouldn't make you that strong."

The next two were called while Jason and Sabre found their seats.

The rest of the class went slowly, and it was finally time to go. Jason gathered his things and went to find Ruby and Yang. Auburn and Ember followed him.

He found Ruby talking with Professor Ozpin. So, he waited. After they were done, he walked up to Ruby.

"Hi Jason." Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby. I need to talk with you and Yang."

"Is it about earlier?"

"No. It's about something that happened in the last class."

"Okay. Let's go find Yang."

They made their way to Ruby's dorm where they found Yang sitting on her bed with her homework in her lap.

"Yang." Ruby said.

Yang looked up and saw Jason. "Did that Damian kid say something again? I'll end him this..."

"No." Jason said. "I haven't seen Damian since Grimm studies class before lunch."

"Oh. Okay. What do you need to talk about?"

Jason and Ruby walked in, but Auburn and Ember stayed outside the door.

"You two can come in." Jason said.

The two girls came into the room.

Jason activated his semblance and did a sweep of the room. "Why does your room smell like cat?" He asked.

"We didn't know it did." Ruby said.

"It's faint, but there is a cat smell to your room. Mostly around here." He pointed at the bed above Yang's bed.

"That's Blake's bed." Yang supplied. "She's a little weird, but she's cool."

"Okay." Jason looked at the other bunk bed. One was on the floor like a normal bed, and the other was hanging in the air. "So, who sleeps in the bed under yours?" He asked Ruby.

"That's Weiss's bed." Ruby said.

"I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that you are bunking with that she devil?"

"Yeah." Yang said. "And she is really happy about it." Yang said sarcastically. "She's not completely intolerable. Apparently, the fact that we are related to you has her keeping herself in line. She only made one outburst today. It was a very angry, very loud outburst, but it was an outburst just the same."

"What did you need to ask us?" Ruby said, changing the subject before Jason decided to act rashly.

"There was a guy in battle class today. He said that my strength is not possible. Am I a freak?"

"Totally." Yang said exaggerating every syllable. "You exercise so much that you are a total freak."

"Do I?"

"No Jason. You exercise because you're afraid that you won't be strong enough to stop whatever happens next. Fear is a natural part of life, and you cope with that fear by exercising. It doesn't make you a bad person, or a freak."

"What if he's a Faunus?" Auburn asked.

Everyone looked at Auburn who blushed.

"It's a possibility." Ember said. "You could be a Faunus and you look human."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked feeling a knot form in his stomach.

"It's not a bad thing." Yang said. "You could be the reincarnated form of the god of destruction and Ruby and I would still love you. We're family."

"That's right." Ruby added.

"And we wouldn't look at you any differently." Ember piped in.

Auburn nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Jason said. "We should get going. We have homework, dinner and training before bed."

"What kind of training?" Ruby asked.

"We are training on how to use each other's weapons." Auburn practically bounced to her feet.

"Nice." Ruby said. "I think you guys will like using the Vulcans."

With that they headed to their dorm to do their homework.

Team JADE's dorm room.

Damian was meditating with the Crimson Storm lying in front of him. 'How am I going to apologize to Todd?'

The door opened and Damian opened his eyes to see Jason, Ember, and Auburn watching him.

"My name is Damian Al Ghul. My weapon of choice is the Crimson Storm Katana/Bow. My semblance is Muscle Memory. As of right now I can copy one opponent's fighting style per fight. I hope to eventually be able to switch from opponent to opponent. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Ember said. "Why the change of heart?"

"Professor Oobleck helped me see where I went wrong, and I will be the best teammate I can be."

"Good." Auburn said. "We have homework to do before dinner. Then we are going to practice with each other's weapons."

Damian nodded, and ran out of the dorm. When he came back, he had coffee, juice, and snacks.

Jason nodded in approval.

AN: so. What do you think about the first day of classes? Hopefully the teachers acted like they would. I will tell you that Jason might be a Faunus. I need a way to give Jason his Red Hood abilities I.e. Strength, speed, agility, endurance, heightened senses, etc. And a Faunus might be the way to go for that. As for Damian. You may have a love/hate relationship with Damian throughout volume one.


	9. Team building

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

It had been a good couple of weeks at Beacon academy. Team JADE was training to use each other's weapons.

So far Jason and Damian could wield all four weapons in gun and blade mode. Ember could use Crimson Storm and Divine Twilight as well as her Cold Flame. And Auburn could wield Crimson Storm and one of Jason's Vulcans as well as Divine Twilight.

They had heard about the vital festival and were going to come out on top.

Now they were in the Cafeteria with Team RWBY and JNPR.

Nora from Team JNPR was telling a story that was greatly exaggerated. "There we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day." Ren of Team JNPR corrected.

"Ren and I were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowulf."

"Dozens of them."

"There were two of them."

"But they were no match for us. And Ren and I made a fortune in Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"It's was a dream Nora had."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you all right?"

"Huh." Jaune said. "Oh. Yeah. I'm all right. Why do you ask?"

"It's just." Ruby began. "You seem a little... not. All right."

"Guys. I'm fine. Look." Jaune smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up before giving a nervous chuckle.

There was cruel laughter coming from another table, and they looked over to see Cardin, leader of Team CRDL, was making fun of Velvet. A Faunus with Rabbit ears.

They heard a low growl coming from Jason.

"Calm down Jason." Ruby said. "Cardin makes us all mad, but we can't act like him. He would win."

"Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

There was the sound of a fist hitting the table.

"Not helping." Ruby said.

"Who me?" Jaune asked. "Afraid of Cardin Winchester?"

Jason could hear the fear behind the bravado. And went to stand up, but Ember and Auburn put their hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back down.

"He just likes to mess around." Jaune said. "You know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said. "Remember how he knocked your books out of your hands?"

"Or how about when he opened your shield when you were walking into class?" Nora added.

"Remember when he pushed you into the rocket propelled locker and shot you off." Yang said.

Jason was vibrating with rage now.

"Jaune you know that if you need help all you have to do is ask." Pyrrha said.

"I know." Nora said jumping to her feet. "Let's break his legs."

"YEAH!" Jason and Damian yelled in agreement.

"Let's not." Ren and Ember said.

"Guys. It's fine." Jaune said standing up. "Besides. It's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"OW! That hurts!" Velvet yelled.

Team CRDL was laughing as Cardin pulled on her ears.

"Please stop." Velvet begged.

"See." Cardin said. "I told you they were real."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jason yelled jumping onto the table and vaulting off. He walked over to Cardin and punched him in the face before grabbing his ears and hoisting him up by them. "Let me show you what that feels like, but to give you the V.I.P treatment. Let me pull on them... this way." Jason said pulling Cardin's ears sideways. "Now. Please tell me how much torque is needed to rip off a human ear."

"Ten pounds." Nora said with glee.

"That's right Nora. So, if I pull with ten pounds in either direction you will lose both of your ears."

"Please don't." Cardin said with pain and fear in his voice.

"Oh. So now that you are on the other end of the torment you want me to show you mercy? Is that what it is?"

"I won't do it again!"

"I don't believe you. You will say anything to get away right now. Won't you."

The rest of Team CRDL tried sneaking up on Jason, but Damian cut them off along with Nora and Yang.

"You want to mess with Jason." Yang snarled.

"You have to get through us." Damian snapped.

"And I don't see that happening." Nora snorted.

Jason was pulling slowly, but steadily until he heard. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Glynda yelled.

"Jason just attacked me for no reason." Cardin whined.

"Bullish..." Damian started to say before there was a commotion between Team CRDL, Team JADE, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR.

"Enough!" Glynda snapped. "Off to Professor Ozpin's office. All of you."

"Maybe if you were half the teacher you think you are." Jason began. "You could see Cardin as the bully he is and not the great student you obviously think he is."

Glynda went a dark shade of red that none of them had seen before. "To professor Ozpin's office. NOW!"

Professor Ozpin's office.

"...Disrespectful, arrogant..."

"Glynda." Professor Ozpin said. "What do you mean that Mr. Todd was being disrespectful?"

"He told me that if I were half the teacher, I think I am I could see Mr. Cardin for what he truly is."

"And what is Mr. Cardin?"

"A BULLY!" Team JNPR, Team JADE, and Team RWBY yelled one unison.

"What makes you say that?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Damian tossed his scroll onto Ozpin's desk. "I recorded everything up to the point where I jumped in to help Todd."

Professor Ozpin watched the video on the scroll. When he looked up, he looked disappointed. "Mr. Cardin. You and the rest of Team CRDL will do community service for the next month for how you treated poor Miss Scarlatina. Mr. Todd. I can't let you get away scot free. While you were pushed past your limit and did help Miss Scarlatina, you can't threaten to rip people's ears off. So, you will have one week's detention with Glynda for calling her out in such a way."

The next day.

"The next day in The History of Remnant class Professor Oobleck was talking about Faunus rights. He asked if anyone in the class had been discriminated because of their Faunus heritage.

Every Faunus in the classroom raised their hands. Jason made a mental note of each Faunus.

"Did you catch all of them?" Damian whispered.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "Do you want to help me with the next part of what I have planned?"

"Are you going to ask them who has been discriminating them, and visit their tormentors before beating them senseless so they know the true meaning of fear?"

"Yup, but you'll have to do most of it this week since I have detention with Glynda."

"Okay. I'll start it and do as much as I can."

"Thanks."

After classes that day, Jason made his way to Glynda's office. He knocked on the door and went in when Glynda said. "Come in."

"I'm here for that detention."

"Very well. First off you can tell me why you think I am favoring Mr. Winchester."

"Because he has been bullying Jaune since the first week of school and you haven't done anything to him, even when he did it right in front of you. Then yesterday when he was pulling on Velvets ears and she was begging him to stop you did nothing until after I reacted. How could you just sit there while Velvet was in pain?"

"Do you think that I like watching as people like Mr. Winchester bully others?"

"I hope not. Because..."

"It was rhetorical Mr. Todd. I don't like it. I was on my way from the other side of the cafeteria when you took matters into your own hands."

"You didn't hear the pain and fear in Velvets voice. I couldn't bear to hear it anymore. I already wake up with to so many nightmares from the past. I don't need any more."

This caught Glynda off guard. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd. I forget that you have had a horrible past that no one else could even begin to comprehend. It was not my intention to bring up such horrific memories, but you must complete your detention for the week, so. I think that I will have you train Mr. Arc in proper battle technique."

Jaune walked into the classroom a few minutes later.

"Hello Mr. Arc. I have found you a tutor to help you with battle class."

Jaune looked at Jason.

"Hey Jaune. I'll help you as best I can, but I can only teach you so much in an hour, you will have to do some self-study, and maybe meet with someone outside of class and here."

"Thanks for the help Jason."

"Don't mention it."

They spent the next hour going over how to swing Crocea Mors correctly.

"Jaune. You're swinging it to erratically. You should be able to swing it into the next movement. Like this." Jason grabbed one of his Vulcans and changed it to blade mode. He swung it slowly in graceful arcs. "Were you watching?"

"Yeah. You were swinging slow enough for me to see."

"Good. Now watch." Jason did the same movements, but he moved at his normal speed. "Did you see it?"

"No. Now you we're moving too fast."

"Okay. Watch me carefully." Jason began arcing slowly in the same pattern, but he began picking up speed after every five seconds. "Tell me when you can't keep track of my movements anymore."

After the ninth time Jason picked up speed Jaune said. "I can't see your movements anymore."

"Okay. You were able to track me for forty-five seconds. That's pretty good. That's all the time we have for today, but we can pick it up here tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome." With that they went their separate ways.

When Jason got back to his dorm, he saw that Ember and Auburn were working on their homework.

"Hi Jason." The girls said in unison.

"Hey guys." Jason said before getting started on his homework.

Damian came in a few minutes later. "You'll never guess what I found out."

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"Guess who is targeting the Faunus more than anyone else at Beacon academy."

"Let me guess." Jason said. "Team CRDL."

"Precisely, but not only Team CRDL. There was at least one member from Team CYAN, Team TEAL, and Team JSMN.

"Who were they?"

"All of Team CRDL. Cameron, leader of Team CYAN. Ameron from Team TEAL. And Sabre from Team JSMN."

"What have they been doing?"

"Team CRDL has been the biggest problem. They have been bullying anyone and everyone. It doesn't matter if they are Faunus or not. They bully them mercilessly."

"Tell me." Jason asked. "How would you stop a bully?"

"Well." Ember said. "When one of my siblings are acting up. I make them go to timeout."

"Sorry Ember." Damian said. "But if you tell Cardin to go to his room, he will laugh you out of Beacon. We need to send him a message to get him to stop. Personally, I like Nora's idea of breaking his legs."

"No." Ember said. "We aren't breaking anyone's legs."

"Then how do you suggest we send a message?"

"We could humiliate him in front of the entire school?" Auburn said. "I know that if I got humiliated in front of the entire school that I'd never show my face again."

The others looked at Auburn in bewilderment.

"That could work." Damian said.

"But what would humiliate him enough to stop him from bullying?" Jason asked.

"Losing to a weaker opponent?" Ember suggested. "Maybe. Jaune?"

"That could work." Damian said. Next is Cameron who has a grudge against anyone who is a Faunus or "Faunus sympathizer." It's rumored that he actually led an Ursa to his Team and recorded the carnage to watch while he... well. You know."

"No." Auburn said. "Know what?"

"When he..."

"NO!" Ember yelled. "If she doesn't know, then don't tell her."

"Yeah." Jason said. "Just leave that one alone."

"So." Damian said. "How do we stop him?"

"What if we make him feel true fear?" Auburn asked.

They looked at her in shock.

"We need to find out what he's truly afraid of then, and then we need to exploit it ruthlessly." Damian said. "Next is Ameron. He just goes after the Faunus. He bullies them by making fun of their Faunus traits, but other than that he's more of a nuisance than anything else."

"So, what." Jason asked. "Do we throw him in a dress and drop him in front of the school?"

"Sure." Damian responded. "Next we have Sabre. He is targeting only Faunus with tails that touch the floor at any time. He will put his 'Titans Strike' on their tails for a second and then apologize as if it were an accident."

"And it's not?" Ember asked.

"Once or twice? Maybe." Damian said. "But every single time? Either he's the unluckiest guy in the world, or he's doing it on purpose."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Every time we see him, we step, not stomp, step on his foot until he stops." Auburn said. "After a while he would ask why we do that to him, and we tell him to stop doing it to the Faunus."

For the third time that day they looked at Auburn.

"What?" She asked.

"You are coming up with really great ideas on how to hurt people, but you are so nice." Ember said.

"So, wait." Jason interrupted. "You didn't even know about this?"

"No. I am just as shocked as you guys, because Auburn is always so nice."

"I was bullied a lot as a kid. So, I came up with ways to hurt them if I wanted revenge. Then my semblance activated, and I was able to get them to stop being mean by making them see reason that their actions were hurtful. They never did it again."

"Here's a better idea." Ember said. "We get Auburn to use her semblance to get these guys to stop?"

"Sorry." Auburn said. "But my semblance isn't strong enough to do that. It would take me at least a month to stop all of them, and we need to stop them now, so they don't become an even bigger problem."

"So, we are good to stop them?" Damian asked a little to excitedly.

"Fine." Ember said defeated.

"Yes!" Damian punched his fist into the air.

"Let's get our homework done before dinner." Jason said.

Damian sat down and pulled out his homework.

After dinner.

Team JADE was outside training before bed.

Jason had Divine Twilight and was facing off against Damian with the Cold Flame.

Damian brought the Cold Flame down on Jason.

Jason pushed his arms up blocking Damian's attack. There was a clang, but it wasn't his Vulcan's. He missed the texture of the grip, how he could fight any number of ways with them, but they were training in how to use each other's weapons. So, he threw the Cold Flame out of the way before swinging with Divine Twilight aiming for Damian's stomach.

Damian jumped backwards and swung Cold Flame smashing the tip of Divine Twilight into the dirt.

Jason let go of Divine Twilight and jumped into a tree.

Meanwhile.

Ember swung Crimson Storm at Auburn.

Auburn blocked with one of Jason's Vulcans before slicing the other Vulcan towards Ember.

Ember backed away and spun the Crimson Storm so she could disarm Auburn of one of the Vulcans.

Auburn threw the Vulcan into the air and changed it to Gun mode before throwing the second Vulcan at Ember who ducked causing the Vulcan to stick into a tree. The second Vulcan landed in Auburn's hand in gun mode and she pointed it at Ember.

"Time." They heard Jason call. "Bring it in."

Once they were gathered Jason sent the fights he'd recorded to their scrolls, and began giving the pros and cons.

"Okay. Pros. First. Great job everyone. Auburn I think you are getting the hang of the Vulcans. You turned a disadvantage into an advantage. Also, great idea changing the first Vulcan into gun mode, and throwing the second Vulcan to distract Ember." He pointed at Damian.

"Ember. You are coming along nicely with Crimson Storm. You still have a way to go before you are at my level, but for an amateur you are doing well." Damian pointed at Ember. "Your turn."

Ember looked at Damian. "You are using the Cold Flame like it's a battering ram. Try using the dust for once. If you had used the dust, then you could have gotten the upper hand and taken out Jason." She looked at Auburn. "Your turn."

"Jason. I think you did good, but it's an M16/spear. You can use the M16 you know. You were talking about how good it was that I used the gun mode of the Vulcan, why can't you use the Gun mode of Divine Twilight?"

"Im so used to using a Revolver that it takes a bit to get used to an M16 Automatic rifle. I'll work on it."

"Same." Damian said.

"Okay. That's all we can ask for." The girls said in unison.

"Let's head back to the dorm." Jason said.

They were heading back to the dorm when Jason heard. _"I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero. I don't want to be the lovable idiot who is caught in a tree while his friends are in trouble."_

"You guys head back to the dorm. I'll be right there."

The rest of Team JADE went back to the dorm. Jason made his way up to the roof. When he got to the roof, he saw Cardin talking to Jaune. "If you do what I say, no one will know."

Jason grabbed Cardin by the throat and threw him on his back. "Here's my counteroffer." He snarled. "You forget what you heard, and I don't kill you." Jason picked Cardin up and walked him to the edge of the roof.

"I agree." Damian said coming up behind Jason and pointing an arrow at Cardin's face. "Though I have a counteroffer of my own. "You stop bullying everyone, and I don't put an arrow through your face."

Jason let go of Cardin, who caught the edge of the roof, and covered his nose as the smell of urine hit his nose. "Seriously dude!"

"Jaune." Damian said. "Get Jason out of here. I'll take care of Cardin."

"Uh. Sure thing." Jaune said grabbing Jason's arm and leading him off the roof. "What was that?" He asked when they were away from Cardin.

"My semblance is analysis." Jason said.

"Oh. What's analysis?"

"It enhances my senses. Unfortunately, even when I'm not using it my senses are heightened beyond a natural humans' senses. When Cardin wet his pants the stench of his urine overpowered my sense of smell."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, I can also dull my senses if I need to. I was enjoying the smells of fall, so I didn't dull my sense of smell. Now I kind of regret it."

"Why were you up there anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was talking with Pyrrha."

"About how you don't want to be the damsel in distress?"

"Yeah. I guess that you heard that, and that's why you came up?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did. What was Cardin talking about? And don't say it was nothing."

"Fine. I snuck into Beacon and Cardin said unless I do stuff for him when he needs, he's going to tell Professor Ozpin. Please don't tell anyone I snuck into Beacon."

"I won't. And neither will Cardin."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'll break his legs if he tells anyone."

"Now you sound like Nora."

"Nora is very wise in the ways of the world Jaune. You should listen to her from time to time."

With that Jason and Jaune went to their separate dorms for the night.

On the roof.

"Please don't kill me." Cardin cried as he hung from the roof.

"If you don't stop crying my fingers might slip. Then you'd really have a reason to cry." Damian said.

"NO! Please don't!"

"I won't. I'll let you go just this once, and I'll give you a tip."

"Why?"

"Because. You have two options. You take this tip and do what a bully like you does best. Or you stay here, and I'll shoot you in the face and let you fall."

"Why give me the option?"

"Because I want to watch Jason break you into a million pieces for hurting Auburn."

Cardin gulped. "So, my two options are to use a piece of information you give me to embarrass Auburn and get the crap kicked out of me by Jason. Or stay here and get shot in the face and I will die."

"To be fair you will probably die from both, but you get to live longer if you embarrass Auburn."

AN: Okay. How many of you saw that coming? How many of you hate Damian right now? How many of you want Damian to die? Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. Damian's actions will have consequences, and unfortunately so will Jason's next chapter. Please don't think that I'm just being a dick to Auburn because I want to be a dick. I don't. Auburn is one of my favorite OC's and I'm giving her some of the most character development. Just wait until chapter 13 when Auburn shows her true self.


	10. Field Trip

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

It was day two of detention/training, and Jason was teaching Jaune how to use simple attacks.

"I don't see how doing simple attacks are going to help me." Jaune complained.

"Um." Jason said. "You're kidding right? You need to know how to use simple attacks to make more complicated attacks."

"I don't know, and how is this supposed to stop Cardin from getting me kicked out of Beacon?"

"Don't worry about Cardin. Damian and I can keep him in line."

Meanwhile.

Auburn was walking back to Team JADE's dorm when she walked into Cardin.

"Hey Auburn." Cardin Smiled a cruel grin.

"Cardin!" Auburn cringed.

"Don't be like that." Cardin said. "You wouldn't want people to find out about what you did during the entrance exam."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Auburn said becoming uneasy.

"You mean that you didn't wet your pants when you saw that Death Stalker?"

Auburn dropped her head in shame.

"HEY!" A voice said from behind Cardin. "You would wet your pants too if you got ambushed by a Death Stalker."

Cardin and Auburn looked to the owner of the voice.

"Ember!" Auburn said thankfully with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Cardin asked. "I can get Auburn to do whatever I want, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ember grabbed Cardin by his ear and pulled him down to her level.

Ember wasn't very tall. She stood 5 foot 5 with pale blue hair. Her complexion was fair, with blazing blue eyes, when her aura activated she would gain a multicoloured hue starting with white and working to yellow, yellow-orange, orange-red, and finally red. Her weapon of choice was the Cold Flame flamethrower/hammer.

"Now you listen to me. Cardin." Ember said his name sarcastically. "If you so much as think about talking to Auburn without someone from Team JADE present I will personally use you for target practice! AM! I! UNDERSTOOD!"

Someone grabbed Ember from behind and forced her arms behind her back.

"Thanks guys." Cardin said to the rest of Team CRDL. "Now. What to do with them?"

"Let them go Cardin!" A thick British accent rang through the hallway.

"Oh. Scotty boy. What are you going to do? I have these two, and it's just one you." Cardin cackled.

There was a click, and two gauntlets fell to the floor with a crash. "Need I remind you what happened when Team SAPH(Sapphire) confronted Team CRDL last time? That was when I was wearing the weights. Just think what would happen if I went all out."

Cardin looked at the newcomer. Scott? "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help the ladies get free then watch as they destroy you. You obviously deserve it."

"He was going to blackmail Auburn into doing stuff for him so he wouldn't humiliate her in front of the whole school." Ember yelled out.

Scott's aura flared up. It was Maroon, and The hairs on the back of Ember's neck stood on end. Who was this guy?

Scott ran at the rest of Team CRDL, who scattered leaving Ember and Auburn alone.

Ember covered Auburns body with her own trying to protect her from whatever happened.

Whatever had happened, had ended as quickly as it began, and Scott was standing against the wall. "Ladies. You may do whatever you wish to Team CRDL. Blame me if you get into trouble."

Ember drew the Cold Flame from its holster and changed it to Hammer mode. She swung it at Team CRDL swinging them into the wall. She was pissed. Not only had Cardin tried blackmailing Auburn, but he had also shown his true colors. A coward. She swung the Cold Flame at Cardin's face ready to smash it in when she heard...

"STOP!"

Ember looked over and saw Auburn standing up for Cardin. "What! Why would you stand up for this jerk?"

"Because. If I let you do that to him then I'm no better than he is." Auburn looked at Cardin. "Don't try and pull some stupid stunt like that on me again or I'll let Ember, Jason and Damian do whatever they want to you."

"No!" Cardin screamed. "Please don't tell Jason or Damian. They said that they would skin me alive and feed me to an Ursa."

"They would too." Ember said. She turned to look at Scott, but saw that he was gone.

"Let's get back to the dorm."

When they got back to the dorm Jason looked at them and sniffed the air. "What happened? Why do I smell Team CRDL on you two? What did Cardin do?"

"Cardin tried blackmailing Auburn into doing things for him." Ember said.

Jason grabbed his Vulcans and holstered them. "I'm going to skin him and feed him to an Ursa!"

"Don't!" Auburn said. "We took care of it."

"You did?"

"Yes. He begged us not to tell you."

"Then. Why did you..."

"We had help." Ember added. "Someone by the name of Scott from Team SAPH."

"I've seen Team SAPH. José Salomao, Scotland Allen, Geoffrey Patrick, and Gale Hamilton.

José uses his cape that he is always wearing to distract his opponent. He's an average student except for the fact that he's always hitting on the female students. If he hits on you guys and won't take the hint let me know.

Scotland is strong. Even more so because he wears weighted guantlets that he can drop at a moments notice to get stronger. He has a strong sense of justice, on the verge of extreme, I don't expect any problems from him, unless he thinks we did something wrong. It would probably take all of us to stop him, and even then we would end up in the hospital.

Geoffrey or Geoff as he prefers to be called. He's a tinkerer. He made top of the line weapons for Team SAPH in an hour with nothing but scraps. He is also deceptively smart. He could probably be six steps ahead of any opponent while making them think they are twelve steps ahead. He was probably bullied a lot as a child because he mostly keeps to himself when not surrounded by his friends, or brothers as they call themselves. He may not look like much, but it's best not to cross him. He might know a minor fighting style that could prove difficult.

Gale. He's a tricky one. He doesn't look like he would amount to much, but deep down he's a trickster and deceptively fast. He has turned dancing into a fighting style and he can manipulate dust. He could be a serious threat so it's best not to push him.

We might not want to push any of them because they are probably more coordinated than any Team at Beacon."

"How do you know this?" Ember asked.

"I watched them. One of the many uses of my Semblance is that I don't have to follow someone on foot. I can follow them with my senses."

"You don't use your semblance to spy on us? Do you?" Auburn asked sheepishly.

"No. I don't use it on you guys. Not unless you think I need to. I did use it to find you and Damian during the Entrance exam."

"Okay. Because it would be kind of creepy if you used your semblance to spy on us when we are in the bathroom."

"I'm not a pervert." Jason said hurt by the accusation. "I would never destroy your trust in me. That's why I was kind of scared telling you about my Semblance because you might think that I would use it for those purposes."

"We do trust you Jason." Ember said. "Its just... having that Semblance can be dangerous. What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad someone like you got it, and not someone like Cardin."

That night Jason stared up at the ceiling of his dorm. 'Is my Semblance a blessing or a curse?'

The last day of Jason's detention/training.

"Okay Jaune." Jason said. "We have studied how to hold Crocea Mors, how to wield it, how to do basic attacks, and complex attacks. After today's lesson I have talked to someone who is willing to help you train after this."

"Really? Who?" Jaune asked in excitement.

Jason typed something on his scroll and sent it. A few minutes later Pyrrha walked into the battle class.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "Why did you ask Pyrrha to help me?"

"Because she's the best at this school, because she's on your team, and because she offered to help you before and you shot her down."

"Is she better than you?" Jaune asked.

"We've never fought before." Pyrrha said.

"Could you spar for a bit?" Jaune asked a bit sheepishly.

Jason and Pyrrha looked at each other, and shrugged before stepping into the ring.

Jason grabbed his Vulcans and ran at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha swung her spear at Jason.

Jason blocked the Spear causing sparks and a squeal of metal on metal. He sidestepped and swung at Pyrrha's side.

Pyrrha jumped up, landed on the Vulcan, and backflipped into a crouch before thrusting her spear towards Jason's leg.

Jason twisted his body and turned it into a jump landing sideways before changing his Vulcans to gun mode and shooting at Pyrrha who brought her shield up to block she shots.

Pyrrha threw her spear at Jason who dropped his Vulcans, spun to the left and grabbed the shaft of the spear, and spun it back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha blocked the Spear with her shield. Once she blocked she spun around and threw her shield at Jason.

Jason jumped to backflip over the shield, but took the shield to the gut, and was thrown out of the ring.

"Jason!" Pyrrha yelled running over to him. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder than that before."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been hit harder than that when I was seven."

"Who hit you when you were seven?"

"I don't like talking about it."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Jason. "Okay." Pyrrha said. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks. What is your weapon by the way. Its amazing."

"Thank you. My weapon is actually a Javelin, Xiphos, and Rifle. It's called Miló which means 'speak' and my shield is called Akoúo which means 'listen'."

"It's a cool weapon. I hand Jaune's training over to you."

"You have already taught him so much that I don't know what else I can teach him."

"He still has some to learn."

"Well then. I will do my best.

"You'll do great."

"Thanks. Don't forget the field trip next week."

"Team JADE will be there."

"See you there."

Monday.

Team JADE joined the rest of the students in the Forest of Forever Fall. Glynda was telling them about their assignment. They had to collect one jar of Sap from the trees.

Jason was about to head off to do the assignment when he heard Cardin say. "Come on buddy." He looked over to see Cardin dragging Jaune away with the rest of Team CRDL. Jason grabbed Damian and pointed at Cardin.

"Lets go." Damian said drawing the Crimson Storm from its sheath and changing it to Bow mode.

Jason enhanced his hearing and listened for Jaune. He was talking with Cardin.

**"Okay. Why do you want me to collect six jars of sap." Jaune asked.**

**"Just collect the sap and meet back with us." Cardin replied.**

"Cardin is having Jaune do the assignment for him and the rest of Team CRDL, and he's having Jaune get two extra jars of sap."

"Why?" Damian asked.

"I'm not sure. Try thinking like Cardin. Maybe the answer will come to us."

"Revenge maybe?"

"Against who?"

"Pyrrha for embarrassing him in Ooblecks class? Or maybe Ember stopping him from turning Auburn into his own personal slave?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Ember and Auburn told me."

"Okay. We have to stop them."

"Agreed."

The duo made their way to Cardin and Jaune.

"Now. Thanks to Jauney boy we have Rapier Wasps, and they sound angry."

The rest of Team CRDL laughed.

"So Jaune. Why don't you throw those two extra jars of sap at Ember and Pyrrha."

"Why?"

"Ember for being a no good party pooper, and Pyrrha for being a no good know it all. Then you're going to yell 'Auburn wet her pants during the entrance exam!' As loud as you can."

Jason and Damian walked up to the group.

"Let's not and say we did." Jason said pulling his Vulcans from their holsters.

Damian leveled his Bow at Cardin's lower regions. "Give me a reason not to."

"It's five against two." Cardin laughed.

"No." Jaune said defiantly.

"What did you say?" Cardin demanded.

"I said no. I refuse to do your dirty work anymore. You can do whatever you want to me, but it's four against three."

"So you don't care if I tell Goodwitch that you snuck into Beacon?"

"Go agead. I won't hurt anyone for you."

"That sucks, because we are going to hurt you guys."

Jason sniffed the air and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Todd." Cardin snarled."

"Oh. Nothing." Jason said. "You guy's are about to be outnumbered."

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked.

"Because of him." Jason said pointing at an Ursa. "Hey Cardin? What's black and blue and covered in Moss?"

A man jumped from the back of the Ursa and landed in front of Jason, Damian, and Jaune.

"The answer is you."

The man stood 4 feet 4 inches tall, not including his Afro. His Afro was a foot in diameter, and was red. He had a beard that hit his waist, and was also red. His eyes flashed green. His aura was an angry red, and he held a large blacksmiths hammer in his hands. He was powerfully built for someone so small, and he knew it. "What seems to be the problem laddies?" He asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Seriously?" Cardin cackled. "Your backup is a leprechaun?"

"Bingo." Jason said before a cruel smile twisted his face.

"What did ye just call me lad?" The man asked in a dangerous tone.

"A leprechaun." Cardin said. "Because that's what you are."

The man spun his blacksmiths hammer in the air before turning it around and pointing a double rifle at Cardin. "You best rephrase yer statement in a way I like it laddie. Or else."

Jason was vibrating with glee. Cardin was going to make the mistake that so many people made, and it was going to cost him.

"I don't know who you think you are." Cardin snapped. "But no one, and I mean no one. Points a weapon at Cardin Winchester..."

Jason pointed his Vulcans in Gun mode at Cardin and Damian pointed Crimson Storm at Cardin in Bow mode.

"Ye were sayin' laddie?" The man asked.

Cardin drew his Mace. "I'll take you all on and prove that I'm better. Let's go boys."

There was silence for a few seconds.

When Cardin turned around he saw that the rest of his Team was gone. "I don't need them." Cardin said swinging his weapon.

Jason went to intercept his attack, but Jaune stepped in front of him.

"He's mine."

Jaune drew Crocea Mors and blocked Cardins first attack.

"Congratulations Jauney boy. You blocked one swing." Cardin moved again and swung his mace like a bat towards Jaune.

Jaune brought Crocea Mors down and blocked a second time.

"How is this possible?" Cardin asked. "You should be exhausted after those two swings."

"This week I increased my endurance."

The man snickered at that.

"Shut up." Jason said.

"I didn't know ye rolled that way laddie."

"I don't. I just gave Jaune some pointers in fighting."

The man opened his mouth to say something else, but Jaune was thrown towards them with Cardins next swing.

"My turn." Damian said switching Crimson Storm to blade mode and ran at Cardin.

Jason and the man looked over Jaune.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled in unison.

"He needs to get to Glynda." Jason said. "We will handle Cardin."

"Look out!" Ruby yelled when she saw the Ursa.

"No lass. Ye don't need to be afraid. Ol' Bob here wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Bob?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. Bob. He's me pet Ursa."

"That's weird, but we have to worry about Jaune." Ruby grabbed one of Jaunes arms and put it over her shoulder.

Pyrrha grabbed his other arm and pulled it over her shoulder. "We will get Jaune to Glynda, you worry about Cardin."

Jason drew his Vulcans.

"Don't use those lad." The man said. "Try these." He handed Jason a box.

Jason opened the box and saw two 1911's. "You said that they weren't ready for distribution yet."

"They weren't laddie. This is the field test on the new prototype."

"Viridian..."

"Don't say anythin' till ye test em out lad."

"Tagging in!" Jason yelled before throwing the 1911's into the air where they twisted into two Katana's, a Shotō and a Daitō, he grabbed them by the hilts and ran at Cardin.

Cardin swung down at Damian and Jason.

Jason crossed the swords up and held off the blow long enough for Damian to swing at Cardins midsection.

Cardin jumped back and let his mace fall on Damian who fell unconscious.

"You'll pay for that." Jason snarled before launching himself at Cardin with renewed energy. He swung the Katana's at Cardin's defenseless form.

Cardin blocked both swords with his armored wrists and punched Jason in the face causing him to drop the Swords.

Jason wasn't expecting the punch to the face. When Cardin made contact he felt his nose break. He cut off feeling to his nose, and dropped into a defensive stance.

"I'm surprised Todd. You can take a punch. Maybe if you could learn to be loyal to me, maybe you could be of some use."

Jason flipped Cardin the bird and wiped the blood from his nose. "Looks like its a fist fight from here."

"Guess so." Cardin said punching at Jason.

Jason dodged Cardin's fist and punched him in the ribs. He heard the cracking of Cardin's ribs. This fight was over.

Cardin felt three of his ribs break, and he dropped to his knees. He coughed, and blood came out of his mouth. 'There is no way Todd could punch that hard. How did he break my ribs?'

"You're probably wondering how I broke your ribs."

'What? How did he know what I was thinking?'

"I cant read your thoughts, but I know that face your making. You think that I am weak, but I'm not. I am strong. Stronger than you. You think that you need to be strong, and intimidate people into doing things for you, but I just proved you wrong. I don't intimidate people, and I am stronger than you. That's not what makes me a better leader than you. I'm a better leader than you because I don't control my team."

"That's a shame. Because if you did, then Damian wouldn't have told me about what Auburn did during the Entrance exam."

"What?"

"You didn't know that? He told me when you found me with Jauney boy. After Jauney boy took you away he told me that he could throw me over the edge, or I could live a little longer if I embarrassed Auburn."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. He told me that if I embarrassed Auburn that I would live a little longer and you would end me."

"So you chose the cowards way out."

"Yeah. Wait no."

Jason walked over to Cardin and punched him in the face with his right before kneeing him in the chin, and punching him in the face with his left hand. He grabbed Cardin by the hair and was punching him in the face.

"Jason!" Viridian yelled. "Jason! Yer going ta kill him!" Viridian watched on in horror as Jason beat Cardin. "Jason stop!" Viridian yelled reaching for Jason. He activated his semblance, pushed his hands apart, and forced Jason and Cardin apart. Jason had a tuft of Cardin's Hair in his hand. "Jason! Why did ye do that?"

"HE DESERVED IT!"

"Be that as it may lad. Ye can't just kill people or beat them into submission."

"I can sure try."

"No ye can't lad. Ye just end up bruising yer knuckles."

"But he..."

"Lad. People like Cardin are going to exist no matter what happens. Ye can't change the world."

"But I can try."

Viridian sighed a heavy sigh. "Lad. Ye've been dealt a bad hand at life, and no one should blame ye for how ye act, but take it from me. Ye can't solve every problem with yer fists."

"What should we do with Cardin?"

"Take him to the hospital. Hopefully he's still alive."

Jason and Viridian took Cardin and Damian to the hospital where they left them.

The next day.

Damian walked into the Dorm room and into Jason. "Hey Jason."

Jason punched Damian in the face.

"What was that for."

"You told Cardin about Auburn!"

"Yeah."

"Why!"

"Because I knew that you would take care of him."

"What?"

"I knew that if Cardin embarrassed Auburn then she would come to you, and you would end Cardin ending his reign of terror."

Jason grabbed Damian by his collar and threw him across the room.

Damian spun in midair and landed on his feet. "Why are you so mad?"

"You're entire plan was based on the fact that I found out! What if I never found out!"

"I made sure that you would. I told Cardin that if he didn't do it then I would drag him up to the top of the building, break his arms and legs, and throw him over the side."

Jason ran at Damian, but Damian spun tripping Him. Jason got up and vaulted over Damian, and kicked him in the head.

Damian got up and grabbed Crimson Storm. "You can either back down, or I'll put you down."

Jason grabbed one of his Vulcans and changed it to blade mode.

"So be it."

AN: Introducing OC Team SAPH and OC Viridian Moss. I cannot take credit for Team SAPH they belong to Starrmasterr. He is working on his own RWBY fic, and I asked if I could borrow them and sort of introduce them. He said yes and here they are. Viridian Moss is Brawn1984's OC. He gave me a name and the basic information, and the fact that Viridian has a tamed Ursa, and said 'have fun.' So I did. As you can see Jason did take care of Cardin, but it had negative consequences for Damian, and will have negative consequences for Jason next chapter. What did you guys think of the Daisho/M1911's? Team SAPH will be in later chapters so you can get a good feel for them. So far Starrmasterr has liked what I've done with them in the later chapters. Also Pyrrha is still the strongest warrior at Beacon. Brawn1984 told me that she had to stay the strongest because that would destroy the dynamic in later volumes. I had no intentions of making Jason stronger than her, because I have plans for Jason in volume two and three that are separate from canon.


	11. Consequences

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Red Hood. Those honors belong to Monty Oum and DC Comics.

Auburn and Ember had gone to the Hospital to check on Damian. When they got there, they saw only one bed that was in use.

It was being used by Cardin. He was unresponsive when they walked up to his bed.

"I'm not sure when he will wake up." Madam Aspen said. "Or even if he will wake up."

"What happened to him?" Auburn asked.

"Jason Todd of Team JADE brought him and Damian Al Ghul in yesterday. He didn't say anything, just dropped them off and left."

"We came to see Damian. We are all from Team JADE."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but Damian left some time ago. I told him to go back to his dormitory for rest. He had a concussion, and I don't want it to be made worse."

"What is going to happen to Cardin?" Auburn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't imagine what happened to him. It looks like he was beaten within an inch of his life. I don't know of any Grimm who could do this."

"I know someone who could have done this." Ember said.

"If Cardin doesn't make it, they might be arrested for murder."

"No one would cry if Cardin died." Ember said before turning on her heel and walking out.

Auburn followed her. "What was that?"

"No one would cry for Cardin. He was a bully, and no one liked him."

"You think Jason did this. Don't you?"

"Look at Jason. He's already an emotional wreck. Then he sees Cardin beat Damian. How do you think he would react?"

"Not very well, but you heard Cardin and Jason. Jason would have skinned Cardin alive and fed him to an Ursa."

"Not if it was just a reaction. Let's get back to the dorm so we can talk to Jason."

They walked back to the dorm at a brisk pace. They picked up Ruby and Yang along the way.

When they got back to their dorm, they heard steel clashing. Yang pushed the door open and they saw Jason and Damian locked in combat. Jason was on the defensive while Damian was taking advantage and going on the offensive.

Ember jumped in between them and pushed them apart. "WHAT! Is going on here?"

"Ask Jason!" Damian shouted.

"Well." Ember said looking Jason square in the eyes.

"I was going to say ask Damian, but since Damian doesn't seem to want to tell you. I guess I will. Damian told Cardin about Auburns incident during the Entrance exam."

There was a gasp from the doorway, and they saw Auburn with her hands covering her mouth. She looked at Damian. She went to say something but began crying and ran off.

Ember turned towards Damian. "What! Did you! Do!"

"I took care of Cardin. That's what."

Ember smacked Damian as hard as she could. "You know Auburn. How long did it take for her to come out of her shell and say hi to you? Just to say hi."

"Six months."

"Six months! She finally started seeing you as someone she could trust. You know how shy she is, she was making so much progress. She was starting to trust people, and now. Because of you and whatever you want to call what you did... l don't even know. I can't even look at you right now." Ember looked at Jason. "Don't think that you are off the hook. You might be kicked out of Beacon if Cardin dies."

Jason had the decency to look ashamed.

"Jason." Ruby said. "What is she talking about?"

"I-I-I lost control yesterday. During the field trip. I lost control and beat Cardin. Viridian had to stop me before I killed him."

"What? Why?"

"He has been blackmailing Jaune since last week. He was going to do the same thing to Auburn, I just couldn't take it. I didn't want Auburn to end up like Shira."

Yang walked over to Jason. "Ruby. Why don't you and Ember go find Auburn. I'll stay here with Jason."

"Okay." Ruby said as she turned to walk with Ember.

Once they were gone, Yang turned to Jason. "Jason. You know that your Uncle is dead right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know that he isn't going to be able to hurt anyone else. Right?"

"I guess so."

"No! Your Uncle is dead. He **CAN'T **hurt anyone. You don't have to be afraid of him. Not anymore."

Jason was silent for a bit.

"Look. Fear is a good thing. It keeps us from doing something stupid and getting ourselves killed, but you can't let fear guide your life."

Damian opened his mouth to say something, but Yang cut him off.

"Shut up! You're the reason that Cardin is in the hospital, and because of your selfishness, Jason is going to pay the consequences."

Ruby and Ember.

Ruby and Ember were walking around trying to find Auburn.

"I really wish that I had Jason's semblance right now." Ruby said.

"Why?" Ember asked. "It seems like a dangerous semblance to have if the wrong person has it."

"I could use his super hearing to listen for Auburn. Or I could use his sense of smell to track her."

"Yeah. But look at all the bad that could be done with it. You could listen in on your teammates while they are taking care of private matters, or you could eavesdrop on couples who want some alone time, or you could spy on whichever gender you prefer while they are in the shower. It's a very dangerous semblance."

"Jason doesn't use it for that."

"That's because Jason is either one of the good people who wouldn't use his semblance for bad, or he just hasn't realized that he can use it for bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that either Jason is actually a good human being, or he's not smart enough to realize that he can use his semblance for bad intentions."

"Take that back!" Ruby yelled. "Jason is a good person who would never use his semblance for bad intentions!"

"Let's hope so, and that it's not because he is messed up from his past."

"Why are you attacking him?"

"I'm not attacking him. I'm just pointing out that if he wanted to, he could use his semblance to do bad things."

"Jason has had a really difficult life, and he doesn't need you treating him like he's broken."

"But he is broken. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Are you saying this because you're mad at him for putting Cardin in the hospital?"

Ember was quiet for a long time.

They were walking in silence when they heard crying coming from an empty classroom. They went inside and found Auburn.

"Auburn?" Ember asked. "Auburn sweetie are you all right?"

Auburn looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red. She kept opening her mouth to say something but would just go back to crying.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Auburn is the youngest of three siblings. I first met her when we started at Sanctum academy. She was always very shy. She wasn't very open about a lot of things. I found out from her poetry that she wasn't always like that."

"She writes poetry?"

"Yeah. When she was younger her and her friends were playing in the field where she used to live. It got attacked by three Death Stalkers. They killed her friends."

Ruby gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

"She was the only one to survive."

"That's terrible."

"That's why she is so shy. She shut down after that attack. Her and her family survived because they were lucky. That's the reason why Auburn wants to be a Huntress. She wants to help people, and she wants to get over her fear."

"I understand now."

"You are the third person who knows about this. You, me, and Damian know about her past."

"Then why not tell Jason. He's the only one who doesn't know."

"Because. He would treat Auburn like a child, and that won't help her. Jason has a tragic past, and you know firsthand what that's like. The only difference is that Jason took a path to violence where Auburn took the path of silence."

Auburn began shaking, and gagging.

"Help me get her to the hospital. She's cried so much that she made herself sick."

"Is she going to be all right?" Ruby asked.

"After she stops crying and gets water into her system, she should be good."

They carried Auburn to the hospital, and Ruby left to check on Jason.

Team JADE's dorm.

When Ruby got back to Team JADE's dorm, she saw that Jason was pacing, Damian was lying down on his bed, and Yang was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"How is Auburn?" Damian asked getting up.

Ruby walked over and punched him in the face. "I can't believe you did what you did. You are a terrible human being, and if Jason gets kicked out of Beacon, I will never forgive you." With that she grabbed Jason's and Yang's hands and pulled them from the room and took them to the hospital.

Damian put two fingers to his lip and saw blood when he pulled back. 'She has quite an arm.' He put the Crimson Storm on his bed and left the dorm.

The hospital.

Ruby pushed Yang and Jason into the Hospital.

They walked past Cardin's bed, and Jason sneered at Cardin's unconscious form. Cardin made him sick. What he had planned to do to Auburn, even if it was Damian's fault.

Ruby led them to Auburns bed.

"Are you okay Auburn?" Jason asked in a hushed tone.

Auburn curled into a ball and turned away from him.

Jason turned away feeling tears sting his eyes. Auburn was afraid of him. He turned on his heel and left the hospital.

Ruby turned to look at Yang.

"Auburn." Ember said.

Auburn whimpered.

"Auburn. Jason didn't hurt you. He just wants to help. He doesn't know what happened to you, so he thinks that he hurt you in some way. Do you want to at least try and talk to him?"

Auburn turned around to face Ember. "Why did Damian do it?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I guess in his own twisted way he thought he was doing the right thing."

Professor Ozpin's office.

Damian knocked on Professor Ozpin's office and waited.

"Come in." Professor Ozpin said.

Damian walked in and stood in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Is there something on your mind Mr. Al Ghul?"

"I'm the one who put Cardin Winchester in the hospital sir."

Ozpin looked at Damian for several long minutes. "Why?"

"He was going to blackmail Auburn sir."

"With what?"

"He was going to use the information from the entrance exam to blackmail her into doing who knows what or else he would tell the entire school."

"How did he get that information? There were only six people who know about it?"

Damian took in a deep breath. "I told him sir."

Ozpin looked disappointed. "Why would you do something like that?"

"My original intentions was to have Cardin embarrass Auburn in front of Jason, and Jason would become fueled by rage and end his putrid existence."

"Why get Mr. Todd to do your dirty work for you?"

"Because. Jason would make sure that Cardin wouldn't bother anyone ever again."

"So, let me get this straight. Your entire plan revolved around Auburn, Jason, and Cardin being in the same area at the same time."

"Yes."

"How were you going to make sure it happened?"

"I told Cardin that if he didn't do it by the end of this week, I would throw him off the roof."

"Why not throw him off the roof from the start?"

"I wanted him to suffer."

Ozpin took in a deep breath. "I see. Well. I think the correct action would be to expel you."

Damian turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ozpin asked.

"To gather my things and leave. I am expelled, aren't I?"

"I said that, that would be the appropriate thing to do, yes, but I think that so long as Mr. Winchester wakes up, I'll give you one month of detention."

"What?"

"I have had a multitude of experiences in my lifetime Mr. Al Ghul, and I know what kind a bully Mr. Winchester was. I do not agree with how you handled the situation, but it can't be undone, believe me. So as long as Mr. Winchester wakes up. You will serve detention. If he does not. Then you will be handed over to the authorities to handle."

Damian nodded.

"Now. In the event that Mr. Winchester wakes up..."

Jason

Jason was walking around until he stopped in front of the fountain. "Some leader I am." He said to no one in particular.

"You are being too hard on yourself." Glynda said. Coming up behind him.

"Ember is upset with me, Auburn is scared of me, and Damian hates me."

"They do not." Glynda said. "You just have to find how to communicate with them."

"I've been team leader going on four months. I thought I was making progress, but ever since the field trip..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Yesterday I found out that Cardin was blackmailing Jaune and was going to do the same thing to Auburn. I tried to stop him, but I went too far. Auburn has gone back into her shell. Ember is mad at me because I tried to stop Cardin. And Damian is mad at me because I'm mad at him."

"It sounds like you need to sit down with each of them and see why they feel the way they do and see how you can change it."

"How?"

"I think you can start with Miss Brown and Miss Ember." Glynda said leaving.

Jason turned around and saw Auburn and Ember walking up to him. "Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Hi Jason." Ember said. "Auburn has something to tell you. I want you to listen to her all the way before you say anything."

"Okay." Jason said.

"Jason." Auburn said before taking a shuddering breath. "I... when I was a little girl four of my friends and I were playing in a field next to my village. We were playing..." She took another shuddering breath. " We were playing Huntsman. We had sticks that we were using as weapons. We each had our semblances at the time. Anyway. We were playing in the field when we were attacked by three Death Stalkers." She took another shuddering breath and gulped in three lungsful's of air. "I was the only one to survive." She started crying. "While my friends were dying, I hid in the tall grass. I let them die. If I would have stayed with them. I-I'd be dead too." Auburn fell to her knees and sobbed.

Jason looked at Ember.

Ember nodded.

Jason knelt down and reached for Auburn's hand. She let him grab it. "You were only a child. I understand now, but you were only a child. You are suffering from Survivors guilt. I suffer from it too."

Auburn looked at Jason. "Really?" She sniffed.

"Yeah. When I was nine. I had a friend. Her name was Shira. She was killed by my uncle. He welcomed us into my family home with open arms. He let us have free run of the house. Allowed us to get comfortable. Had a nice meal prepared for us. Led us to my father's den where he shot Shira in front of me. Before he began gloating about how he killed my parents."

Ember and Auburn gasped.

"Is that what you've been hinting at since the beginning of school?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to talk about it, so I just said a little here and a little there. I guess I'm an emotional wreck, aren't I?"

"We can be emotional wrecks together." Auburn said with a sniff and a watery laugh.

"I guess so." Jason smiled.

"Jason Todd." An English accented voice said.

"I'm Jason Todd." Jason turned around.

"My name is Scotland Allen."

"Scotland." Jason declined his head.

"The reason I came to find you was to inquire if you and your team would spar against my team sometime?"

"Isn't that something two team leaders have to decide?"

"Yes, but my team is gathering up a team. There will be four teams in this sparing session."

"Why only four?" Ember asked.

"We want to get the best four teams together to see what we are up against."

"So that's Team SAPH, Team JADE. Who else are you getting?" Jason asked.

"Team JSMN (Jasmine) and Team KGCF (Kingcraft)."

"Can't say that I'm familiar with KGCF."

"Team KGCF. Lead by Karma. Her weapon of Choice is twin .45 Magnums, ranged weapons, called "roulette". As far as I know they don't have a melee mode. Her semblance is Chance. It allows her to have a 50-50 percent chance of getting the result she wants."

"Sounds like she could be a handful."

"Yeah. The next one is Fate. Her weapon of choice is the Ocarina of time. Named "the song of time"."

"Wait." Ember said. "Her weapon is a musical instrument?"

"Yes. It allows her to stop time for up to thirty seconds. That paired with her semblance is quite devastating."

"What's her semblance?" Auburn asked.

"Inevitability. It makes it so that whatever happens next is inevitable. Add that to Karma's Semblance, and it's unreal."

"Who's next?"

"Fortuna Gains. She uses a bronze dagger called "Lady Luck" as her weapon of choice. Her semblance is Luck drain. It drains the targets good luck leaving bad luck."

"There is no such thing as luck." Jason said.

"I used to think so too. Until I went to punch her and ended up punching José in the face."

Jason looked at Scott incredulously.

"Look. I was going to punch her, she blinked, and I hit José who was standing behind me."

"Who's the last team member?"

"Chance. He is the worst. His weapon of choice is Tonfa/cannon's called 'right and wrong'. His semblance makes him a dangerous opponent."

"What's his semblance?"

"Volition. It makes it so that you lose your Volition and have to do what he tells you."

"I take it back Jason." Ember said. "Your semblance isn't the worst one out there."

"What's your semblance?" Scott asked.

"Analysis." Jason said.

"Oh. Then yeah. His is worse."

"Speaking of my semblance. I really need to get Auburn back to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"She's getting a fever."

"How can you tell?" Auburn asked.

"I can feel the heat radiating off your body."

"Mind if I join you? I can tell you guys about Team JSMN."

"Sure." Ember said hooking her elbow around Auburn's.

Auburn hooked her elbow through Jason's, and they walked to the hospital.

The hospital.

When they got back to the hospital Jason was right. Auburn had a fever of 101.2.

"How did you know?" Auburn asked.

"My semblance is analysis. It gives me heightened senses. I can currently have two senses heightened at the same time. On occasion one of my senses will just heighten naturally and that sense will be more powerful than the others. This time my sense of touch was heightened. One side of me felt warmer than the other side. It was the side closest to you. I enhanced my sense of touch and felt that you were giving off more heat than normal. So, I assumed that you had a fever."

"Wow." Auburn said.

"My semblance should be growing soon, allowing me to use three senses at a time."

"What else can your semblance do?" Ember asked.

"I can enhance my sense of sight so I can see long distances away or see up close, or I can dilate my pupils so I can't see at all. I can smell a drop of blood from a mile away or cut off my sense of smell completely. I can hear a person from two miles away or cut off my hearing completely. I can feel anything and everything, or I can cut of my sense of touch, so I don't feel anything. I can't shut off emotions though. And I can taste anything."

"Whoa hold on there." Ember said. "Please specify by what you mean when say that you can taste anything?"

"I mean that I can taste the air, I can taste the particles in the air, I can taste pollen, I can taste sickness, I can taste anything."

"Okay. So, you weren't being perverse?"

"No. Why would you think I was being perverse? Is there something perverse about being able to taste anything?"

Ember looked at Jason in shock.

"What did you mean when you said you can taste sickness?" Auburn asked.

"I can taste sickness and disease. Granted I can't tell you what kind of sickness you have unless I lick your skin..."

"Stop!" Ember yelled. "How did you even figure that out?"

"Well... Ruby was sick. We were snowed in and Taiyang wasn't letting us go get a doctor. When I breathed through my mouth, I could taste something bad. I told Yang, and she told me to lick Ruby's hand to see if I could taste the disease. I did, and I could. I could also feel that she had a fever. I told Taiyang and he told the doctor what I said..."

"Hold up." Ember interrupted. "You licked Ruby, and Taiyang wasn't the least bit concerned?"

"At first, but Yang said that Ruby needed help, and I was able to help a little bit. Ever since then, when Ruby or Yang are feeling sick, I lick their hand to see if they need to go to the hospital. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's... just really weird. I'm going to make a call."

Ember left the hospital to call someone.

"So, could you tell me if I was sick?" Auburn asked.

"If you were feeling sick. Why. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I just wanted to know."

_"... you let your brother lick you!" _Jason heard Ember yell into her scroll.

_"Back off." Yang yelled back. "I don't let him lick either of us seductively. Just one lick to the hand or forehead and he tells us if we are sick."_

_"You let him lick your forehead!"_

_"Yeah. When. We're. Sick. What part of that don't you get?"_

_"It's not healthy for you or him. He is not all there. He doesn't realize how wrong that is."_

_"Call my brother stupid again..." Yang said in her dangerously low voice. "... and You'll be glad you have your semblance." With that she hung up the phone._

Jason looked at Auburn.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"What do you think about my semblance?"

"I think it's useful, but also dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Okay. I have to go check on Damian."

"Okay. See you later."

Jason waved at Auburn before leaving. He walked back to the dorm. When he got there, he saw The Crimson Storm laying on Damian's bed. He faceplanted into the pillow and welcomed Morpheus' embrace.

The next day.

Jason woke up the next day at 4:00. He did his exercises and left for the Cafeteria.

He ate breakfast and headed towards the fountain.

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, held it for ten seconds, and released it. He did this for several minutes until he heard someone jogging up to him.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Hello." Jason replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"What are you meditating on?"

"Today my team and I are going to spar with three other teams. I am studying the other teams."

"How are you studying them from here?"

"Team JSMN. The leader is a master tactician by the name of Jet Black. He can think 5-6 steps ahead of his opponent. His weapons are the Dust Trivolvers, and his semblance is percentage. He can calculate the likelihood of something happening just by watching his opponents."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Then there is Sabre White. He's a brute. He uses his War Hammer/ Shotgun to distract his opponents. He is reckless though. He is more likely to endanger himself to get to his target than wait for a plan."

"He sounds dangerous."

"He is, but his anger is also his greatest weakness."

"Okay."

"Next is Mellow Sun: her semblance makes her dangerous because her semblance is Material Absorption. She can absorb any material and make her skin that material for up to three minutes."

"Sounds like it could be problematic."

"It could be. Her weapon of choice is the dust rifle/chain saw. Basically, don't get hit by her."

"Good to know."

"The last guy is called Neo Fuchsia. He is perhaps the second most levelheaded of the group. His semblance is Tank. Basically, he can absorb and distribute energy."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it. His weapon of choice is twin shields that he can throw at his targets. He can put dust crystals in them to give them a ring of dust around the outside of the shields. He's just as dangerous as the rest of them."

"He sounds it."

Jason opened his eyes. The mindscape was just as he'd left it. They were in his room back at Todd Manor. He turned around and there she was.

She stood 5 feet 7 inches tall. Her hair was as yellow as the afternoon sun. Her eyes were so blue that they put the sky and the oceans to shame, and her complexion was light. She wasn't wearing shoes, so her bare feet ran across the floor. She was hugging him tightly in three strides of her long legs.

"Shira."

AN: So how many of you saw that coming? Jason's Mindscape will play a very important roll later on. Also you guys get your first good look at a young adult Shira. She will be playing an important roll too. I will go into more detail later, but I was actually worried that Shira, and Jason's mindscape wouldn't work, but both of my bet readers like what I've done with it, and I hope you guys will too. This chapter shows the consequences of what Jason and Damian have done, and what happened to Auburn. She suffers from survivors guilt after she watched her friends die from three death stalkers. That's why Auburn reacted the way that she did in the Entrance Exam. Ember is genuinely worried about Jason, but doesn't know how to tell him. Auburn like Jason as a leader, but has pulled into her back into her shell, and Damian is being Damian. Damian will not be gaining Auburns trust back easily, at least not till volume three. Ruby and Yang are protective of Jason, and Jason still suffers from the PTSD caused by his uncle.


	12. The Truth

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

AN: we are halfway through Volume one.

Jason's mindscape 

Jason looked at Shira. She was as old as him, or as old as she would have been had she not died. He hugged Her with as much strength as he could without hurting her. "I wish we could do this out there."

"Maybe someday. Come on." Shira grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

They laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

"So. What's happened since our last talk?"

"Well you know that Damian hates me because I was made leader and he wasn't."

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out that he told Cardin about Auburn."

"No. He wouldn't. Why would he do that?"

"His reasoning was that I would kill him and solve everyone's problems."

"Isn't that premeditated murder?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Anyway, I nearly killed Cardin."

"Who stopped you from killing him. I know that you wouldn't stop until he was dead."

"Viridian."

"Oh good. How's the leprechaun doing?"

"You know he doesn't like you calling him that."

"What's he going to do? I'm dead."

Jason flinched at that.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know. He's doing fine. He finished the M1911/Daishō we've been working on."

"Really? Show me."

Jason got off the bed and took out the Steal Lead. He showed off the Gun mode before switching them to blade mode.

"That's pretty cool. What did he end up naming it?"

"Steel Lead."

"Ehh. Name could use some work, but they are still cool. How do they handle?"

Jason took the Steel Lead through a training Kata changing them between blade and gun mode and back again.

"Nice. You seem to have a good handle on the weapon."

"Yeah."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"I had a sparring match with Pyrrha Nikos."

"And?"

"She's my equal in every way except one."

"And what's that?"

"She's not broken."

Shira shoved Jason into a beanbag chair before straddling him. "Now you listen to me Jason Todd! You are not broken! Do you hear me?"

"I was devastated by your death. How am I not broken?"

"Because you didn't give up! You kept pushing forward! You may have been traumatized by the event, but you pulled yourself up by your bootstraps, and you kept moving forward! And if you need more evidence. You survived the streets of Vale for three years at the age of six! If anything, you are smarter than anyone at this school."

"Then why does Ember keep telling me that I'm too stupid to see how dangerous my semblance is?"

"You told her that you can taste sickness and disease by licking a person, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was the third time she said it. Once to Ruby, once to me, and once to Yang."

"Were you eavesdropping again?"

"Maybe."

"J." Shira said getting off him. "You have got to stop doing that."

"I can't help it if my hearing is better than anyone else's on the planet. I was just sitting there minding my own business when all of the sudden my hearing starts acting up and I hear Ruby and Ember talking about me."

"What did they say?"

"Ruby mostly defended me while Ember kept saying how dangerous my Semblance was and how if I was smarter than I could figure out how to use it for perverse purposes. I stopped listening after that."

"What did she say to Yang?"

"That I wasn't smart enough to see how licking people was messed up."

"What did Yang say?"

"That if Ember calls me stupid again that she'll be glad that she has her semblance."

"Good for Yang."

"Yeah, but what do I do about Ember?"

"You could bring her in here and I could go a few rounds with her."

"My mindscape doesn't work like that."

"To bad. I'd teach her not to call you names." Shira winked at him.

"Okay. I know that that was meant to be perverse."

"See. You're not stupid."

Jason sat for a long time.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know you just as well as you know yourself if not better."

"Is my semblance a blessing or a curse?"

"Both."

"What?"

"It's both. It's a blessing because it's useful. It helps you with all sorts of stuff. It helped you survive on the street. You could smell what was better to eat, and when there wasn't really a choice you could kill your taste buds so you didn't die, granted you probably wanted to after some of the stuff we had to eat. It also helped us get out of tight spots from time to time. You could hear people coming, you could cut off your sense of touch and take beating after beating when people wanted to find me for whatever reason they wanted me for."

Jason tensed up. "That one day that they found you... what did they do to you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Jason started crying.

"Hey." Shira said in a sweet voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Jason cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep you safe."

"You were nine, and you were bleeding out. I showed myself so they wouldn't kill you."

"But they did things to you."

"Yeah. I'm not going to deny it. They hurt me in ways that a lady, let alone an eight-year-old girl, should never be hurt."

Jason started sobbing.

"Hey." Shira walked over and hugged Jason tightly. "We were children, and bad things were done to us. You didn't fail me. I couldn't stop thinking about you while they hurt me, but you were safe for the time, and that's all I cared about."

"I'll find them." Jason cried into her shoulder. "I'll find them, and I'll kill them."

"Thank you for the offer, but they are probably already dead."

Jason sniffed.

"Let's talk about something else. Okay."

"Okay." Jason nodded.

"So. I don't think you've actually told me how you can taste sickness and disease. Why don't you tell me about that?"

"Well. The best way to describe it depends on the sickness. Like the common cold. The sweat tastes like stale water."

"So, you lick the sweat?"

"Yeah. It sounds really gross, and everything, but my body makes antibodies to fight the sickness."

"Cool, so you have like a healing factor."

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Cool. What about the flu?"

Jason shuddered. "That one, the sweat tastes, do you remember when we hadn't eaten in a few days, and we found food, and didn't care what it was?"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me. I would have gladly kept going if I knew it would taste that bad."

"That is the only thing I can compare the flu to."

"Oh. I'm sorry you have to taste that every time Ruby or Yang have the flu. What was that stuff even?"

"I think the jar said anchovies."

Shira shuddered. "The fact that they had expired probably didn't help."

"Or the fact that they were meant to be kept in a fridge."

"So bad. Have you tasted food poisoning?"

"Yeah. That wasn't a good taste. Remember when we had those hot wings, and we both ended up puking until we had nothing else to throw up but stomach acid?"

"Don't remind me."

"Imagine the burning of the hot wings coming up and the stomach acid in the same taste."

"Gross."

"Yeah."

"Does Ruby and Yang know how lucky they are that you still do this for them?"

"I think so. They always thank me and apologize afterwards. I spit after I lick a person. Then I brush my teeth afterwards because I don't want that taste in my mouth."

"I don't blame you. How about migraine or headache?"

"No. I've never been asked to do that."

"Stomachache?"

"Like the hot wings."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever tasted sickness or disease wise?"

"Ruby wasn't feeling good, and so she asked me to lick her hand to see what was wrong. After I licked her hand, she had a sugar crash and fell asleep."

"What was it?"

"Her sweat was so sweet that I thought I was going to have a sugar high and crash."

"How much sugar did she have."

"She had coffee with 27 sugar cubes and three teaspoons of creamer."

Shira looked horrified. "How could she drink 27 sugar cubes?"

"I am not sure, but Yang said no more than 14 sugar cubes from now on. Ruby only puts 12 sugar cubes in her coffee."

"That's still a lot of sugar."

"Yeah."

"So. Anything else in your mind?"

"I don't know how to get the Team to follow me. I don't want blind loyalty, but I don't want to have to fight Damian tooth and nail. I don't want to turn around and Ember is complaining that I'm not smart enough to lead or realize how dangerous my semblance is. Auburn is the only one that I don't have any problems with. Maybe because she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. So how do I handle the other two?"

"You could always beat them into submission?"

"Shira!"

"What? The way I see it is you either have to crack down on them. Make them know that you are smart enough to lead, that you know how dangerous your semblance is, that you won't tolerate disrespect. In essence. Break them down and build them back up again. Or you sit down and talk to them. Get them to see that you are smart enough to lead, and smart enough to realize how dangerous your semblance can be."

Jason contemplated that for a few minutes. "I see what you mean."

"Are you still afraid of your time on the streets and your uncle?"

"Yeah."

"J. You survived the streets. Do you have scars? Yes. Can you expect to get over it in one night? No. Should your team expect you to get over it in one night? No. You have to show them that you want to get over it. Let them see that you want to change before you go all tyrant on them."

"Okay."

"That's the way I see it. Want to fight before you leave?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Jason said drawing the Steel Lead from their holsters.

Shira reached behind her back and grabbed two sticks. One had a blunt, hooked end and the other end was strait. She clicked them together to form...

"Seriously? A shepherd's crook. That's your weapon of choice this time?"

"Hey! I have nothing but time here. I got bored and made this. Don't knock it till I've knocked you out."

Jason shrugged and ran at Shira. He swung the Daitō at her.

Shira blocked with the base of the crook, swung it down, caught Jason's ankle, and pulled Jason into a split.

Jason pushed himself up. "Wow."

"Aren't you glad that Cliff made you learn how to do the splits?"

"Yeah."

Jason swung their Shotō at Shira's stomach.

Shira blocked the Shotō, but her crook was broken in half.

"Looks like I have the upper hand."

Shira held the top part of the crook like a tonfa and the bottom half like a sword. She tapped them together and twin blades extended from the ends.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Scared yet?"

"I've not been scared since the night you were shot."

"You are still afraid of your uncle?"

Jason glared at her. "Don't mistake my hatred for fear."

"So, you hate him?"

"With a passion."

"You aren't afraid of him. You hate him for what he did?"

"I hate him with every fiber of my being."

"So, you're not afraid that he's going to take Ruby and Yang from you?"

"The thought terrifies me, but I turn it into pure unadulterated rage and let it drive me."

"Okay." Shira said before charging Jason.

Jason blocked her attack and cut at her.

Shira backflipped and spun the top of the crook around. She pulled the trigger and a volley of bullets went flying towards Jason.

Jason ran around the room and jumped behind an armchair. He enhanced his hearing and heard Shira click the crook together.

"You know J. I designed this weapon with two things in mind."

"What were they?"

"Close quarters combat..."

The room got quiet for a while. Then in a whisper that only he could here Shira said. "... and long-distance combat."

Jason jumped from his hiding spot as a round from a sniper rifle tore the chair apart.

"You know." Shira said. "Tearing up your mindscape is fun and all, but I think that I want to hit on you more." She grabbed his neck with her crook and pulled him backwards into her arms.

The both of them were panting heavily as they dropped their weapons and looked into each other's eyes.

"I wish I could kiss you." Jason said.

"What's stopping you?" Shira asked in a hushed tone.

"This place isn't real."

"It can be." Shira said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Jason looked at her. "I want this to be real so badly. You have no idea how badly I want this. But that's only in this reality. Not in the real world."

Shira pushed him onto the bed. "Then why can't you live in both?" She asked walking up to the bed. "You could live a life in here with me, and you could live out there."

"You make a good point." Jason said sitting against the wall. Time moves faster in here so 24 hours in here is half an hour out there."

"So, what's the problem? Meditate for half an hour when you get the chance and come live with me. You could be with me again."

"I'd lose my grip on reality."

"I don't care! I may be just a memory that grows with you because that's how you cope. I want my own reality that I don't have to wait around for you to get hurt by something someone says. I don't care if you are crazy or not. I enjoy spending time with you just as much as you enjoy spending time with me. This is your mindscape. If you want me to live here, then you need to help me too."

Jason cupped Shira's face with his hand. "Okay." Was all he said before kissing her gently on the lips.

Team JADE's dorm.

When Auburn woke up, she saw Jason coming in from a shower. He put his stuff up and sat at the desk. "Jason?" She asked.

Jason looked at her. "When everyone wakes up, I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and go get breakfast." She said getting up.

"Okay."

Auburn left the dorm with her shampoo and conditioner and her towel and a change of clothes. She went to the showers and washed the grime from the previous day away before getting out, toweling off, and getting dressed in new clothes and donning the armor she wore.

She wasn't the tallest person at Beacon academy, but she also wasn't the shortest. She stood 5 foot 3 inches tall. Her hair which she braided into two braids on the side and braided into a braid that went down her back, was light magenta. Her eyes were a light aquamarine that seemed to glow when the light hit them just right. She wasn't light skinned or dark skinned, she had a complexion that was somewhere in between. Her Aura glowed a deep magenta when she activated it, and her semblance was Voice of Reason. She could get anyone to see why what they were doing was a good or bad thing. Her weapon of choice was the Divine Twilight Spear/M16. She built it herself at Sanctum, one of the beginner schools in Vale.

When she was younger, she decided to become a Huntress after her friends were killed in front of her by three death stalkers. The only problem was that she became very shy after that. She had been bullied before she met her friends, but that stopped when her friends stood up for her and chased the bullies away. She didn't like talking about her life before Sanctum, so she really didn't. Only Ember knew everything.

She left the shower and dropped her bathing supplies off at the dorm before heading to breakfast. She grabbed an omelet with two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice before sitting down and eating. While she was eating someone came up behind her san put their hands over her eyes. She was scared only for a second. Then the stranger spoke to her.

"Hey there good looking. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Auburn took the strangers hands off her eyes and turned around to see Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, standing behind her. "Not at all." She said.

Coco went around the table and sat in front of her. She took her fork and took a bite of Auburns food. "That is a lousy omelet, but I really don't mind the company."

Auburn smiled. She was happy when she was with Coco. "Back at ya."

They ate breakfast together before it was time to leave.

"Want to have lunch together?" Coco asked.

"If my team is finished sparing."

"Who are you guys sparing with?"

"Three other teams."

"And you didn't invite us?"

"Oh please. You know that I couldn't hurt you."

"Have you told your team about us yet?"

"I didn't know I had to. They aren't my family or anything."

"I'm not saying you have to..."

"Look, Coco. You have helped me a lot. Because of you I have come out of my shell more than I would have naturally. So, if you want me to tell my team about us, I will."

"Cats out of the bag anyway." Coco said pointing at someone.

Auburn looked up and saw Ember staring at them. "Hi Ember." She said a little nervously.

"Hey Auburn. Jason said that we have to talk before the sparing match." Ember turned to Coco. "Hi Coco."

"Hello Ember."

Ember.

Ember woke up about fifteen minutes after Auburn. She saw Jason sitting at the desk. "Jason?" She asked.

"We have to talk before the match today."

"Okay. Where's Auburn." Ember asked when she saw that Auburn was not in the dorm.

"She just brought her stuff back from the shower and went to breakfast."

"Okay." Ember said grabbing her stuff for the shower. She walked to the shower, showered, toweled off, and got dressed.

She took her stuff back to the dorm and headed to breakfast.

When she got to the cafeteria, she saw Auburn and Coco... and they were holding hands.

Coco pointed towards her, and Auburn waved sheepishly and blushed a little. They came up to her.

"Hi Ember." Auburn said sheepishly.

"Auburn. You..."

"Yeah. I know."

"You do?"

"I like Coco."

"Oh. Well that's sort of what I was going to say. You've broken out of your shell. You are actually happy. With someone else."

Auburn started to say something but was interrupted by Ember hugging her in a crushing bear hug. "I'm so happy that you are openly to someone else."

"Can't... breath..." Auburn gasped out.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Ember said letting her go. "Just remember that we have that match today, and Jason wants to talk with us before that."

"Yeah. I remember."

Ember waved goodbye to the two and went to get breakfast. It was good that Auburn was seeing someone.

Damian.

Damian woke up at six. He saw Jason sitting at the desk. He ignored him as he got dressed in a pair of sweats and began jogging.

"Remember we have that match today!" Jason called after him. "And we have to talk before we go!"

'Shut up Todd." Damian thought. 'I will be a member of this team, but I won't sit around and talk about my feelings or anything.'

Damian jogged around the academy twice before going back to the dorm to grab his stuff for a shower.

He showered, got dressed, and took his stuff back to the dorm.

On his way back to the dorm he saw Auburn and some other girl, he thought her name was Coco, leader of Team CFVY, walking around holding hands. 'What? I thought Auburn was afraid of letting people get close to her. She probably doesn't want to even see me right now, so I'll just keep going.'

He walked to the cafeteria and had breakfast. As he was entering Ember was leaving.

"Remember we have..."

"I know about the match, and that Todd wants to meet with us. He probably wants to talk about his feeling or something."

"Well make sure you're there." Ember chided. "I have my own issues with Jason, but I will be there because he's our leader."

"Fine." Damian growled. "I'll be there."

Later that day.

Team JADE met in their dorm.

"So why did you call this meeting Todd." Damian snapped.

"We need to talk. I thought that we were doing pretty good as a team, but you keep fighting me tooth and nail to do anything, and Ember keeps treating me like I'm broken. I want to know why."

"You can't be serious." Damian said.

"What?"

"The first day that you were here you nearly killed Weiss three times because she insulted Ruby. Then you nearly ripped Cardin's ears off because he was bullying Velvet. You nearly killed Cardin twice. Both times because of Jaune. And those are the times I know about. Who knows what else you've done to others because you can't control your anger?"

"As for Ember not trusting you! Your semblance is dangerous man. You could go complete pervert if you wanted to and no one would know about it."

"Why do you think that I will go pervert?"

"Look. Jason." Ember said. "You constantly remind us that you have had a terrible childhood. Worse than most. We get it, but don't you think you shouldn't let it weigh you down?"

"I don't understand."

"let me try." Auburn said activating her semblance. "We know that your parents were killed by your uncle. We know that your uncle kicked you out on the street. We know that he killed Shira right in front of you. But should you really let those things define you? I don't think so."

"That's what I've been trying to say." Ember said. "I'm not trying to make you forget what happened, I'm just trying to help you see that you're letting this drag you down."

"Oh." Jason said. "I think I understand."

"Yes. Bad things happened to you, but don't let them control you. Let them go."

"Okay. I think you need to hear what happened. Or at least I think you deserve to know."

"What could have been so bad that you act like a wild animal?" Damian demanded.

"It happened eleven years ago."

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter is just as long so it was either an 8,000 word chapter or two 4,000 word chapters. Also introducing Shira. Jason's mindscape is a way for Jason to think things through. Shira is there as his soundboard in a way. Later in Volume 2 you will find out when he created the Mindscape. As Ember, Auburn, and Damian have pointed out Jason is using his past as an anchor holding him back as well as an excuse. Jason will get better as the series progresses.


	13. Eleven Years Ago

AN: Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

AN: Contains thematic elements, and disturbing content.

Eleven years ago.

_"Sheila grab Jason and run!" Willis Todd yelled. "He's coming."_

_Sheila grabbed Jason and ran for the back door._

_*BANG! * the back door exploded in Sheila's face. She turned her body, so Jason was protected from the debris._

_"Hello sister." A sickening voice said sending chills down Sheila's spine._

_"Johnathan! What are you doing here?"_

_"I've come to take back what's rightfully mine."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This house! The wealth! The dust! It should have been mine, but NOO! Our parents decided to give it to my no-good brother, and why? Because he was married. He needed to take care of his family. Well I've had enough of it. I'm taking my Family's house back. By killing you. Then I will grieve after I hear the news, and I will begrudgingly take the house, only because it's what our parents would have wanted."_

_"You're mad!"_

_"Am I? You're the ones who decided to quit being Hunters to have a family. If you hadn't put your weapons away, then you would have been able to stop me."_

_"You can't do this!"_

_"I can." Johnathan shot Sheila in the head. _

_Jason started crying._

_"Oh. There, there, nephew. I haven't forgotten about you." Johnathan took Jason and got in his car. He drove to an abandoned part of Vale and dropped Jason on the street before driving away._

_It was a warm summer night, so Jason didn't freeze to death, but he woke up on the hard ground. He looked around and didn't see anyone. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?"_

_"Hey Carbine. I think I heard something."_

_Jason heard voices, but he didn't recognize them. He hid. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers._

_Two men came closer and found him._

_"Hey Falcon." One of them said. "It's a kid. How much do you think Harlan will give us for him?"_

_"Not sure. Grab him."_

_The one called Falcon grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth. Jason bit down._

_"AHH!" Falcon yelled throwing Jason against the wall. "Stupid kid bit me."_

_Carbine kicked Jason until he passed out._

_When Jason woke up, he was in a dimly lit area._

_"Ah." A deep voice said. "Looks like someone woke up. What's your name son?"_

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Jason said. _

_"Oh. That's a good rule, but I'm not a stranger. I'm your new friend."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I saw what those two did to you, and I hurt them back twice as bad."_

_Jason noticed that he was in pain. "I hurt."_

_"Yeah. That's because of them." The man said pointing behind Jason._

_Jason turned around and saw two corpses._

_"What happened to them?"_

_"It's the way of the street. Someone hurts you, you hurt them back."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, and I can teach you how to defend yourself."_

_"You can?"_

_"Yes. I can train you to be the most dangerous person on the street."_

_"I don't want to be afraid."_

_"I can teach you to not be afraid."_

_"Teach me."_

_For the next six months Harlan taught Jason how to fight. He taught him not to be afraid. Then he met Shira._

_Some other street kids were bullying a girl. They were picking on her, calling her names, hitting her._

_"HEY!" Jason yelled._

_"Oh crap." One of the kids said._

_"Run!" Another one yelled._

_"It's Red!" Another kid yelled._

_ The bully's ran as fast as they could to get away._

_The girl tried crawling away._

_Jason walked up to her. "Are you all right?"_

_The girl whimpered and tried to move away._

_"Hey. What's wrong?"_

_"Please don't hurt me!" The girl screamed._

_"Why would I hurt you?"_

_"All the other kids tell stories about how you hurt kids all the time."_

_"I do not hurt kids all the time. Those are stories made up by the people I do beat up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Really."_

_"So, you're not a mean person after all?"_

_"Oh no. I'm mean when I have to be, but I'm actually a nice guy."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." Jason offered the girl his hand. "Here. Let me show you the world from my view." _

_The girl took his hand._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Shira."_

_"Hi Shira. I'm Jason, but most people call me Red."_

_"Can I just call you Jason."_

_"Sure." Jason said as they walked through an alleyway._

_Jason spent the next six months with Shira. He taught her to fight, he taught her to scavenge, and eventually his semblance activated._

_"AHH!" Jason screamed grabbing his head._

_"What is it?" Shira asked. "Jason! What's wrong?"_

_"Everything! I can see, smell, taste, feel, and hear everything! All at the same time!"_

_"Breathe! In and out! Just breathe."_

_Jason took a long breath and let it out._

_"Good. Now just calm down."_

_Jason took in deep, long breaths and eventually calmed down._

_"There you go." Shira said hugging him. "There you go. Just calm down."_

_"Everything hurts."_

_"It's okay. We have each other."_

_"I think I heard something." A voice said. "Come on. This way."_

_"Yo-you have t-to run." Jason said. "Th-there are pe-people c-coming."_

_"I won't leave you."_

_"Y-you have to. I-I don't know wh-what they will do, and I ca-can't protec-protect you like this."_

_"Then I'll stay here and protect you."_

_Jason heard people coming. "Hey, hey. Lookie here boys." An older voice said. "We have a little morsel here all for us."_

_There was laughter._

_"Go away." Shira said. _

_Jason could hear the fear in her voice, but there wasn't anything he could do about it._

_"Are you afraid of us little girl?" Another voice asked._

_"No. I'm not afraid of you." Shira said putting some bravado behind her words._

_"Then I guess that we will have to make you afraid of us." A third voice said._

_"Do-don't touch her!" Jason yelled._

_"What are you going to do about it?" A fourth voice said._

_Jason tried not to think about the pain, and surprisingly, the pain went away. "I'll stop you." Jason said with a determination that Shira hadn't seen in him since the night he stopped the bullies from hurting her. "Leave. Now!"_

_"Who's going to stop us?" The third guy said. "There's four of us adults and two of you kids."_

_"I don't care." Jason said. His aura flashed crimson. "I'll stop you all if I have to." Jason jumped at the first guy and punched his kneecap with as much force as he could put behind the punch._

_"AHH!" The man yelled. _

_"What's wrong?" The second guy asked._

_"The kid broke my leg!"_

_"Get him." The second guy yelled._

_Jason jumped out of the way and spun around tripping the second guy into a wall._

_Jason punched the third guy in the crotch. The third guy fell to his knees. _

_The fourth guy came behind Jason. Jason ducked between the guys legs and pushed him into the third guy._

_"Let's go." Jason said grabbing Shira's hand and running._

_"What. Was that?" Shira asked when they stopped running._

_"I don't know. I just thought about working through the pain, and I didn't feel it anymore."_

_"That's crazy."_

_"I know, but it helped."_

_Jason used the next several days to experiment with his semblance. He could smell food that was mostly good or cut off his sense of smell, so he didn't have to smell any bad food. He could cut off his taste so he didn't have to taste bad food, or he could enhance his taste to enjoy better tasting food. He could see from great distances or see up close. He could hear things from far away or hear the smallest sound. He could cut of his sense of touch or enhance it so he could feel everything._

_He would only use his semblance to help keep him and Shira safe, and find enough food to survive._

_One week they couldn't find any good food for three days, and on the third day they found some. It was a large jar of fish. _

_"I don't want to eat it." Shira said. _

_"I know, but we need to eat something."_

_"I can't cut off my sense of taste." Shira said._

_"Then I won't either."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_They ate the jar of fish and regretted it. Not only did they not eat that night, but they regretted it immediately. Not only did they get sick, but they puked up everything in their stomachs until they had nothing but stomach acid to throw up._

_"Let's never do that again." Shira said._

_"Agreed. Jason said._

_They spent the next several months just living._

_One day Jason found a box of chicken wings. He took it back to where he and Shira were staying for the night. _

_"Hey Shira." Jason said. "I found food."_

_"Good. I'm starving."_

_Jason put the wings on the ground, and they began eating._

_"This is actually pretty good." Shira said._

_"I know right." _

_After they finished eating, they looked up at the sky._

_"What are your plans for the future?" Shira asked staring up at the sky._

_"I'm going to become a huntsman."_

_"Seriously?" _

_"Yeah. I'm going to become a Huntsman, but instead of hunting the Grimm, I'm going to hunt scumbags."_

_"You can't become a huntsman. You can't get into Beacon academy."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You don't have a weapon, you aren't in a school, and you are a street kid."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Well. I guess I'm going to go wherever you go."_

_"So, you will come to Beacon with me?"_

_"Sure. If you can get in."_

_Jason started to feel sick. "Are you feeling sick?"_

_"Yeah. I don't think that dinner agreed with me." Shira said. _

_They both spent the rest of the night puking._

_Over the next six months they wondered Vale looking for food, and on occasion they would stop by and visit Harlan._

_"Jason my boy." Harlan said. "How have you been?"_

_"Pretty good."_

_"That's good. How have the streets treated you?"_

_"Meh. I've gotten out of a few close scrapes, gotten sick a few times, but I'm alive."_

_"That's great, and who's this with ya?"_

_"This is Shira. She's a friend."_

_"Glad to hear it Jason."_

_"I owe it all to you Harlan."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"You taught me how to fight, and how to survive."_

_"Oh. That's was nothing. You're a good kid Jason. You've got a good head on your shoulders. Tell me. Just how many scrapes have you had."_

_"A few. Most of them were because I was protecting Shira from some thugs."_

_"Good for you Jason."_

_They stayed for dinner. After dinner they left. _

_That night Jason heard some guys coming around the corner. They sounded close. "Shira. Hide."_

_Shira went and hid, but not before one of the guys saw her._

_"What are you running from love?" The first guy said. "We aren't going to hurt ya."_

_"...much." Jason heard the second guy say._

_"That's not happening." Jason said flexing._

_"Oh. Look boys." The first one said. "He thinks he can scare us off by flexing at us."_

_"Come at me." Jason said._

_The four guys rushed Jason and he took several punches before he turned his sense of touch off. The four started kicking and stomping on him._

_"STOP!" Shira yelled Jumping from her hiding spot._

_"On one condition." A third guy said. "You come with us without fighting, and we will leave him alone."_

_"Don't do it." Jason wheezed. "Run."_

_"I can't let them kill you!"_

_"I would rather die than see them hurt you."_

_"We won't hurt her." The first guy said. "We just want to have a little bit of fun with her."_

_"If I go with you? Will you leave him alone?"_

_"We promise." The fourth guy said._

_Shira walked up to them and left with them leaving Jason broken and beaten on the ground._

_"Shira." Jason said reaching for her, but he couldn't reach her. He fell on his face and passed out._

_When he woke up his head was in Shira's lap and she was stroking his hair with a finger. "I'm so sorry." He said breaking into tears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."_

_Shira had tears in her eyes as well. She also had bruises on her face. "I did what I had to protect you."_

_"I shouldn't have been so arrogant. Then maybe I could have protected you."_

_"Let's just go to sleep, and we can get out of here in the morning."_

_"Okay." Jason said closing his eyes. _

_That night his dreams were filled with nightmares._

_The next day they went to Harlan but found that he'd been killed in his sleep. They mourned, but ultimately had to leave him._

_"I'll become a Huntsman." Jason told Shira that night. "I'll become a Huntsman, and I'll kill every single scumbag that lives in the streets of Vale. I'll protect the people who can't protect themselves, and I'll make sure that no one else has to go through what we've gone through."_

_"You can't save everyone." _

_"I can at least try to."_

_"Why not take out your anger on the ones who cause the problems."_

_"That is something I can do. I have a lot of pent up aggression right now."_

_"Good. Use it to stop the bad guys."_

_They traveled around Vale for the next several months before Shira stopped walking one day._

_"Shira? What's wrong?"_

_"Didn't you say that your last name is Todd?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Because. This paper says that Johnathan Todd is selling Todd import to the Schnee dust company."_

_"Huh. I guess that I am a big deal."_

_"Let's go talk to him. Maybe he's a good person who will help us."_

_Something buzzed in the back of Jason's mind. Something that he felt he should remember but couldn't. "Okay." Jason said. "Let's go."_

_They found the address to the Todd family home. They made their way there over the next several weeks. They were on one side of Vale, and the Todd family home was on the other side of Vale._

_When they got there Jason knocked on the door._

_A smartly dressed butler answered the door._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"Um. My name is Jason Todd. I think I used to live here."_

_The butler stopped breathing for a second. "Jason? Is it really you?"_

_"Yes." I'm here to talk to a Johnathan Todd."_

_"Come in, come in." The butler said leading them to the den._

_"Presenting. Jason Todd and his friend."_

_A man turned around in his chair. He looked at Jason for a second, and Jason heard his heart skip a beat. "Jason? Is it really you? I've been searching everywhere for you. Where have you been?"_

_Jason heard something funny in the way he spoke, maybe it was because he was so emotional."_

_"Hello uncle." Jason said. "I've been travelling Vale because I didn't know what to do."_

_"I've been worried sick over you. I finally figured you were dead."_

_"No. I'm not dead uncle."_

_"That's wonderful news. Come in, come in."_

_His uncle sat them down on the couch. "How about you two take a bath, and I'll have Cliff fix supper."_

_Cliff took them to separate bedrooms, and given fresh clothes, and towels._

_Jason spent half an hour scrubbing his skin to get all the dirt that had stained his body._

_When Jason had finished with his first bath. The water was a dirty brown. He drained the water, washed the tub out, and filled it with fresh water, before he took a proper bath._

_He met Shira in the hallway._

_"So that's what you look like without all that dirt, and grime." Shira said with a smile._

_"I could say the same thing to you." Jason said back. _

_"Who's ready for dinner?" Jason's uncle asked coming up to them._

_The dining room._

_"I had Cliff make your favorite."_

_Jason looked down at his plate and saw chicken with pasta and broccoli. He didn't remember if this was his favorite, but after three years of having barely enough to eat for one meal, let alone an entire day. He wasn't going to complain._

They ate dinner, and Jason told his Uncle and Cliff everything that had happened. His uncle seemed to be extremely interested in his semblance.

Jason heard Cliffs blood pulse when he told him how he and Shira had been hurt by the thugs.

_After dinner they moved into the study. _

_"Jason. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."_

_"Thank you, uncle. It's good to be back here. Can Shira stay?"_

_"Of course, she can my dear nephew. Anything to make you more comfortable."_

_Jason smiled at Shira who smiled back. He heard a click and looked up to see his uncle with an old-fashioned revolver._

_He flashed back to that night three years ago. It was his uncle who killed his Parents, his uncle abandoned him to the streets for three years of hell._

_"Why couldn't you just stay dead?" His uncle asked. "I killed your parents so I could run the Todd dust company. I kicked you out on the streets hoping that you would die, but no. You just had to survive and mess everything up. Now I'll have to kill you myself." His uncle pulled the trigger and shot Shira in the stomach._

_"NO! SHIRA! Why? Why did you do that?" Jason yelled as he felt a part of himself die._

_"Because you were supposed to be dead. Why couldn't you stay dead. I killed your mother and your father so I could take over the Todd dust company. I even threw you out on the street so I wouldn't have to worry about you. I hated your father. I hated everything about him. I should have had all that was his. I'm the oldest, so it should have been me."_

_Jason heard Shira's heart slow and eventually stop beating. He had felt many emotions in his short nine years. Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred, but this. He had never felt this. This was a new emotion that he had never felt before. This was unyielding rage. Jason jumped at his uncle. He used the knowledge he had gained on the streets. He put all his anger and hatred into his blows. He let it totally consume him. He didn't stop hitting his uncle until Cliff pulled him from his uncle's lifeless corpse. He struggled against Cliffs grip. He wanted to destroy his uncle. He wanted to take out all of his frustrations on him. _

_Cliff calmed him down, and Jason held Shira's lifeless body. This was the second time he had failed her, and it cost her, her life._

_Cliff called the police and told them what happened. He showed them footage of the incident. The police took pity on Jason and put him into Cliffs custody._

_Jason and Cliff gave Shira a proper Burial the next day, and Jason cried until he couldn't cry anymore. After he stopped crying, he was no longer the boy he had been the day before. That boy had been killed with Shira. He was a young man who would one day be a force that would change the world._

_Over the next three years Cliff home schooled him to catch up on his studies, trained his body to keep up with the fighting he had learned on the street. He taught him how to put his aggression into exercising. _

_On Jason's eleventh birthday Cliff gave him a chest. "This was your fathers. I had hoped that one day you would be able to use them."_

_Jason opened the chest. Inside the chest were two revolvers, a pair of black pants, a charcoal gray long sleeve shirt, a pair of black boots, a brown motorcycle jacket, two holsters, and a red motorcycle helmet. _

_"This was your mother's master Jason." Cliff handed him a box._

_Jason opened the box and saw eight vials of dust. "Thank you."_

_"You're most welcome master Jason."_

_"Just call me Jason. I don't want to be like my uncle. I don't want you to treat me the same way you treated him."_

_"You have nothing to worry about master Jason. I won't treat you the same way as I treated your uncle. I will treat you by far better than I treated him, but I am afraid that I will still call you master Jason as a sign of respect to your parents. They were good to you, and good to me. I will respect them for that."_

_Cliff trained Jason in how to use the twin revolvers. He found out that they were called Vulcans, and they were not mere revolvers, but also had a blade mode. Cliff trained him how to use them in both forms, and he became quite proficient in using them._

_Jason would spend a good amount of time in town. He would help those in need of his help, and he spent a lot of time at the local blacksmith shop._

_The first day he went in the man at the counter asked. "Where be yer parents laddie?"_

_"Where are yours?" Jason asked seriously. He heard the man getting angry, but after a second he stopped._

_"What's yer name laddie?"_

_"Jason. Jason Todd."_

_"Oh. I heard about what happened lad. I'm very sorry fer yer loss."_

_Jason stayed quiet for a minute. "Thank you for your concern." Jason said. "He'd had to learn how to speak properly to others. He didn't realize that he was speaking incorrectly in the first place, but Cliff told him that he had to speak a certain way, and he was trying to keep it all strait._

_"Yer welcome lad." The man said. "Viridian's me name. What can I help you with?"_

_"I'm not sure. I just had to get away for a while."_

_"The stress of life getting to Ye eh?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just not sure what to do."_

_"Would ye like to help me lad."_

_"With what?"_

_"I need help designing a weapon."_

_"What type of weapon?"_

_"It's an M1911/Daishō."_

_"Sure. I'll help you."_

_Jason spent a lot of time at the blacksmith shop, and viridian knew when something was bothering him. He would start shaking and sobbing. So, Viridian would send him home._

_Cliff would wake up in the middle of the night to hear Jason screaming, and calling for Shira. He would run to Jason's room and see him in a heap on the floor and sobbing over how it was all his fault. Cliff would comfort him and reassure him that it wasn't his fault. Jason would go back to sleep until the nightmares started._

_Eventually Jason went to Signal where he met Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Taiyang, and he got a support group to help him. He would spend time with Ruby and her family, and that seemed to help a lot. He would have fewer nightmares, and he wouldn't wake up in terror as much. And now he was here at Beacon academy._

When Jason finished his story, he got looks of Horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Auburn looked like she was going to be sick. Ember looked like she wanted to punch something. And Damian looked like he didn't know what he wanted to do.

"You have been keeping all of that..." Ember began. "...locked inside your memories for the last eight years?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that bad?"

"Is that bad?" Ember asked. "Is that bad? Yes! It's very bad. You have been living with that for the last eight years. No wonder you're always so riled up."

"I had... no idea." Damian said. "I didn't know that you had such a horrific childhood."

Auburn hugged Jason tightly. "I can't make it all go away, but I can try to make it better."

Jason hugged her back. "So, I guess what I need to say is. "I don't want to be broken. I want to be treated normal. Can you guys help me learn how to act normal?"

"I'm sorry to say this." Damian said. "But after what I just saw. You are never going to be normal."

Jason looked sad for a second.

"But we can try to help you become as normal as possible."

"Thanks." Jason said. "Does anyone else have anything to say before we have to go to the match?"

"I've been seeing someone for a while now." Auburn said.

"I'm not sure what a normal response is." Jason said. "Is a normal response 'congratulations.'?"

"Yes." Ember said.

"Congratulations. If he hurts, you then I will skin him alive and feed him to an Ursa."

"That's actually a normal response." Damian said.

"Please don't kill Coco. I really like her, and she has helped me break out of my shell a lot."

"Okay. I won't kill Coco. Unless she hurts you."

"She won't hurt me." Auburn said.

"Okay. Then I won't kill her. Anyone else?"

"I have detention as soon as Cardin wakes up." Damian said.

"What are you going to do for detention?" Jason asked.

"I have to help Cardin for one month. I have to do whatever he says, within reason.

"What happens if Cardin doesn't wake up?" Auburn asked.

"I get sent to the authorities."

"That's not going to happen." Jason said. "I won't let it."

"Only way that's happening is if Cardin doesn't wake up."

"Then he'll wake up." Jason said. He grabbed his scroll and looked at it. "Okay guys. We have to come up with a strategy for the fight."

AN: Now you have 75% of Jason's past by the end of volume one you will have 90% of Jason's past, by the end of volume two you will have 98% percent of Jason's past, and by volume three you will have 100% of Jason's past. As you can tell This is going to be darker than RWBY. Volume four on will be even Darker with a tormented, and much more brutal Jason taking up the role of the Red Hood. As for this chapter you are told what happens to Jason while he's on the street. Jason is so traumatized by Shira's death not only because he watched her die, but because of his Semblance he actually heard her heart slow, and eventually stop. Death is already painful for the loved ones, but if you actually heard your loved ones body slow to the point that they actually died. That would have to be even more painful because you are filled with even more dread knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop it. This is why Jason is so tormented by Shira's death. This is why it Haunts him the way it does. This is why he is so overprotective and sees himself as being broken. Of course there are people who try and help him see that he's not broken. Damian and Ember feel terrible about how they treated Jason after finding this out, and they will become better Teammates. Next chapter will introduce a Favorite OC, and have the sparring match between four of the Teams at Beacon Academy.


	14. the fight

Beta Read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr.

"Okay guys." Jason said. We have to come up with a strategy for the fight."

"We know that Jet is a tactician." Damian said. "He will see a plan coming before we make our first step."

"So, we need to trick him."

"How?" Ember said. "If he can see us coming, how do we fight him?"

"He knows that we can use each other's weapons." Auburn said.

"We need new weapons." Jason said grabbing his scroll.

_"Hello Laddie." _Viridian's voice came through the scroll.

"Hey Viridian. I have a rush order."

_"When's it need to be done?"_

"Five hours."

_"You best hope I have them in stock then because I can't make four custom weapons in five hours. Who do Ye think I am, the god of creation?"_

"The first weapon is a Shepard's crook that can split in half to be a bladed tonfa, and a scythe. It can also be a high-powered sniper rifle or an Escrima stick and a SMG."

_"I designed a weapon like that a few years ago. Thought it would sell, but it was never good enough. It is called the 'Beowulf's Demise.' I have the blueprints, but it'll take five hours to make. Four if'n I have help."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jason said. "What's your guy's weapons?"

"Weapons are expensive." Ember said.

"I'm buying, and don't argue."

"I can use twin Sai." Damian said.

_"I've got a pair Laddie. The 'SwingSlash'. They don't look like much, but they're some of the best Blades a man could make."_

"We'll take em." Jason said.

"I can use the staff and spear pretty well." Ember said. "I mean besides Auburn I'm pretty good."

_"I have a Caduceus staff that can turn into a Bident lass. It handles pretty well if'n I do say so meself. It's called the 'Sea's Herald'."_

"We'll take that too." Jason said.

_"What about the wee lass?"_

"I'm not really good at anything but supporting my team." Auburn said sheepishly.

_"Ah. I have just the thing for Ye lass. A pair of Gauntlets that can be used to create dust infused shockwaves. They're called 'Thumpers'."_

"Why do you call them 'Thumpers'?" Ember asked.

_"Why, because you can thump people upside the head with em of course."_

"Thanks Viridian." Jason said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"I'll start working on the 'Beowulf's Demise'."_

"Thanks."

Jason grabbed his scroll and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ember asked.

"To grab the weapons and help make the 'Beowulf's Demise'." Jason said.

"No. You have another reason for leaving, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm not sure..."

"I can tell that you're angry Jason." Ember said. "I have three younger siblings, and I know when something is up, so what's bothering you?"

"I have an informant on the street. I was going to talk to her and get some information."

"What kind of information?" Damian asked walking over to him.

"The kind that is worth money."

"You say that you want to act normal, but this isn't normal behavior." Ember said.

"Fine." Jason said sitting at the desk. "She has some information on the guys who hurt Shira."

"That happened years ago." Auburn said. "How do you know that it's even true?"

"Because. She became an informant of mine after Shira and I helped her. When she found out that Shira died, her semblance activated, and she became my informant. I set her up with everything she needed, and she says that she has the guys who hurt her."

"How did she get them to stay with her?" Damian asked.

"Her semblance is panic."

Damian became uncomfortable. "You mean... tha-that's a real semblance? It's not a scary story told to children to make them mind?"

"It's a real semblance, and she has it."

"What's panic?" Auburn asked.

"It's..." Ember began but swallowed. "It's a semblance that's in the top five worst semblances."

"What does it do?"

"It makes the person under its influence see the thing that they fear the most." Jason said. "And she's been training it for a while. She can use it on up to four people for four hours."

"How old is she?" Damian asked breathlessly.

"Twenty-two."

Damian and Ember looked at him in horror.

"When did she get it? Ember asked.

"Her semblance was unlocked by the pain of losing Shira. She was 14 years old when Shira died."

"She's mastered it that much in eight years?" Damian asked.

"Yeah. She uses it a lot when helping me."

"Remind me to never make your list of enemies." Ember said.

"Never make my list of enemies."

"Thanks." Ember said still shaken.

"I still don't understand." Auburn said. "Why are you guys afraid of it?"

"There are some semblances that are good: speed, strength, agility, armor skin, breathing under water, etc. but there are some that are not good, they aren't bad, unless they are in the wrong hands, but they aren't good either: enhanced senses, taking away someone's free will, altering a fight so you win, taking peoples stamina, causing people to see their worst nightmares. Those are not good semblances. The people themselves might not be bad, but the semblances can be dangerous."

"Jason isn't a bad person." Auburn said. "Does his semblance make him a bad person?"

"No." Damian said. "It's just..."

"Those semblances have gained a bad reputation for being used to do bad things." Ember said.

"Yeah." Damian continued. "Like someone who can take away a person's free will might make someone not attack them."

"Or they might force someone to be their slave."

"Someone who can alter a fight so they can win might use it to help win a fight every once in a while..."

"Or they might use it for every fight."

"Someone who can steal people's stamina might use it occasionally..."

"Or they might use it to kill someone."

"Someone who can cause nightmares might use it on bad guys..."

"Or they might use it on everyone and watch the chaos caused by it."

"Someone who has enhanced senses might use it to help their team and other people..."

"Or they might use it to spy on people while they are in compromising situations."

"Do you guys hear that?" Jason asked.

The others listened. "No. What do you hear?"

"It sounds like two people are exercising. They are really getting into it. I have no idea why the gods of creation and destruction have anything to do with..."

"Get out!" Damian and Ember shouted pushing Jason out of the room.

When they were outside Damian said. "Jason. Did your hearing pick that up naturally or did you listen for that?"

"Naturally. My senses are becoming stronger. Eventually it will stay constant until my senses become stronger again."

"Okay." Damian said. "You didn't hear two people exercising."

"No. You didn't." Ember said. "I don't suppose that Cliff ever gave you the birds and the bees talk, did he?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Okay. That's what was happening."

"Oh." Jason said. "OH! Why at the academy?"

"This is why your semblance is so dangerous."

"Why do you think I'd want to listen to that? That is just. No."

"Glad we are all on the same page here." Damian said. "But you need to go talk to your contact, and help Viridian make your new weapon."

"Right. You guys go talk to Loki Saki she runs a bar in downtown Vale."

"What do we say to her?"

"Tell her that Jason sent you to talk about Shira. She will try and kill you, but so long as you can make her believe you, you should be fine." Jason said before running off.

"Did he just say that she will try and kill us?" Ember asked.

"Yeah." Damian said.

"She sounds nice." Auburn said.

Viridian.

Jason walked into the back of the blacksmith shop. "Viridian! I'm here!"

"Good lad. Come back and help me. I'm about a third of the way through with the 'Beowulf's Demise' ye can start putting the bottom half together."

Jason found a seat at the tool bench and started putting the gears in the lower half so he could twist it and the blade would come out.

He had just finished with the lower half of the crook when Viridian brought him the upper half.

"Do Ye think it'll work lad?"

"This match will be its trial run."

"Do Ye think that's wise?"

"We have to do this. It's probably the only advantage we will have."

"What do Ye mean?"

"Two of the teams we are fighting have guys that can think steps ahead of everyone else. Then the other team will be using their semblance's like crazy. We are the only team that does not have that advantage. The only thing that we have on them is that we can use each other's weapons as well as our own. They will know this and have counter measures. I am sure that at least one team will be able to counter my senses, so I need another advantage. This."

"Do Ye think it will be enough?"

"It would have been Shira's weapon of choice."

"I see."

Jason began working on the top part of the crook. He noticed that the hook part of it could come off. "What's this for?"

"That? That's a grappling hook."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Don't I always Laddie?"

Jason added the gears to the top half of the crook and snapped it together. He inspected every inch before he twisted the top and a scope popped out. He held it from the hook and looked through the scope. He turned the dial on the scope, and it changed from regular scope to heat vision and night vision. He twisted it back and the scope went back down. He separated the crook and swung the top half and the hook shot off. He flicked the strait end and a blade flicked out, he snapped it to the right and the blade fell to the side and became a scythe. He grabbed the hook and pulled back before thrusting his arm forward and a blade flicked out from the back. He put the blades away and pulled the trigger on the crook. A burst from a SMG shot at the target. "It's perfect."

"Aye. That it is Laddie."

"Sorry to build and run, but where are the other weapons?"

"Right here lad." Viridian said handing Jason a box.

Jason looked inside and saw the caduceus staff, shrunk down. The gauntlets, and the twin Sai. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"I'll send the bill to your house."

"Thanks." Jason said before running out.

Damian, Auburn, and Ember.

The trio made their way to the bar.

"Hello." Ember said. "Loki Saki?"

"Yes." A woman said from behind the bar.

"Jason Todd sent us. He said that we should ask you to talk about Shira."

"You want to talk to me about my sister?" Loki asked.

"If you don't mind."

"I keep my brother and sister very close to my heart." Loki said pulling her shirt down enough to show:

**Shira Summers**

**Jason Todd**

Tattooed over her heart.

"Yes." Damian said. "More importantly we want to talk to you about four men who hurt her all those years ago."

"What do you want with those filth bags?" Loki asked with a hint of steel entering her voice.

"Jason wants to kill them. To make them pay for what they did."

"Why does he want to take away my fun?"

"Jason said you might try and kill us." Auburn interrupted. "Is that true or was he kidding?"

Loki came closer. She was 5 foot 7 inches tall with long hair that went down to her thighs. Her hair started out black and slowly became red the closer it got to the end. Her hair was blood red at the end. One of her eyes were blood red and the other was the color of golden amber. Her complexion was pale. Her aura started out red and became black, her semblance was panic, and her weapon was hidden behind the bar, but she did not need her weapon to fight them.

Damian watched her for a few moments before blinking. He copied her fighting style. It probably would not do him any good, but he could at least try.

Ember held her hands slightly towards Auburn and Damian in case they needed a quick heal.

Auburn stepped forward. "Please. We do not want to fight. Jason told us what happened..."

"Did he tell you what those pigs did to her?"

"He said that she never told him."

"She wouldn't. He would have killed them with his bare hands."

Damian felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. "What did they do to her?"

"What are you going to do when you find out?"

"It depends on what they did."

Loki walked up to Damian and whispered something in his ear.

Ember saw Damian tense. Then Loki came up to her and whispered something in her ear.

Auburn saw both Damian and Ember tense. Then Loki came and whispered something in her ear, and she gasped, and fell to her knees before covering her mouth and started crying.

"What are you going to do?" Loki asked.

"Keep them." Damian spat. "Torture them to death for all I care."

"No one, let alone a child, should ever have to go through that." Ember said. "Keep them, just make sure their death is painful."

"Who could do something like that to someone else?" Auburn cried. "We can't let Jason know. He would blame himself."

The three went to leave feeling defeated.

"How about a drink for your troubles?" Loki asked.

Damian sat at the bar. "What do you have that will quench this rage in my gut?"

"Nothing."

"Then give me something to forget."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Jason's voice came from the doorway. "We have a match in an hour, and you don't want to be drunk."

"Fine. Put that drink on hold for me."

"Will do."

The group left the bar.

"Here you guys go." Jason said handing them their new weapons.

Each of them took it and inspected it.

"Let's go." Ember said picking up her pace.

The arena.

Team JADE stepped into the arena with team SAPH, Team JSMN, and Team KGCF.

"Welcome." Scotland said. "Your teams have been handpicked for this match today because you have shown something that none of the other teams have shown... teamwork. Your teams have shown that you have the ability to work together as a team. We are going to see which team is the best at Beacon academy."

The others began talking with each other.

"The match will go as such. Team JADE vs. Team JSMN. And Team SAPH vs. Team KGCF. The first match begins in five minutes."

Jason led the rest of the team to the far side of the ring. "Okay guys. I am pretty sure that Jet has figured out how to block my senses. So, I don't know how much use I will be out there."

The bell to start the first match rang, and Jason heard a shrieking tone. He dropped to his knees and held his ears.

Team JSMN

Jet nodded at each of his teammates. "Sabre. I want you to take out Jason. Show his team that he's not all he's cracked up to be."

"What about his team, and his super hearing?"

"Look for yourself."

Sabre looked over and saw Jason on the ground holding his ears.

"We will take care of his team, but so long as you don't kill him. Anything goes."

Sabre smiled a cruel smile. "Whatever you say boss."

Team JADE

"We have to keep them from Jason." Auburn said.

"I think this was their plan all along." Damian growled.

Ember saw Jet coming right for her.

"You do realize that I can't let you near Jason correct. Allowing you to heal him would be counterintuitive for my team."

"So. I have to fight you. I can't say that I'm impressed."

"Distracting me won't work."

Ember grabbed the Sea's Herald.'

"Oh. I see that you have acquired a new weapon in the hopes of besting me. It won't work." Jet said drawing two revolvers from his coat. He fired six calculated shots and knocked the Sea's Herald' out of Embers hands, and away from her. "Yield."

Damian.

Damian had the 'SwingSlash' and was holding them in a Defense stance when he saw Mellow running at him.

"You won't be penetrating anything today." Mellow jeered.

"Was that meant to sound weird? Because if so. You did a spot-on job. I'm officially weirded out."

"Good. Now die!" Mellow said swinging a chainsaw at Damian.

"What the hell! Why is your weapon a chainsaw?"

"Because. I like cutting people up with it."

"You're crazy."

"I prefer the term..."

Damian took the chance to backflip behind her and kick Mellow into the wall.

"Tricky boy. You are full of surprises." Mellow changed the chainsaw into a dust cannon and shot lightning at Damian who fell to the floor in spasms.

Auburn.

Auburn looked at Jason who was on the floor in pain, and Sabre was walking right towards him. She ran towards Jason and stood in front of him trying to keep Sabre away.

"Step away little girl." Sabre said with manic glee.

"N-no. I won't do it."

"Then I guess that I'll have to make you move." Sabre said raising the 'Titans Strike' to hit her.

Auburn crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the strike, but it did not come. Instead she was kicked out of the way by Neo.

"Get out of my way. I have to help my friend."

"I find your courage admirable, but I need to stop you. I will end this fight as quickly as possible."

Auburn smacked the gauntlets together sending a wave of fire dust at Neo.

Neo absorbed the fire dust.

"Uh oh."

Jason.

The ringing in Jason's ears would not stop. The pain was so intense. He could not hear anything but the ringing. Then he got hit and was sent into the wall. He looked up and saw Sabre. He read his lips.

_"Wow. It must suck to have enhanced senses right about now." Sabre said._

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

_"Because you feel everything twice as bad."_

"So?"

_"So, this must hurt twice as bad."_

Jason tried blocking, but Sabre finally beat him to the ground.

_"I'll say this. You can take a beating."_

"You know. That's what I said to your..."

Sabre hit Jason again before beating him to a pulp.

_"Look around. Your friends are beaten, and there is not a single thing you can do about it. So just surrender."_

Jason looked around. He saw Ember with a gun in her face. Damian was twitching on the ground. And Auburn was on her knees.

_**"So." Shira said. "What are you going to do? Are you going to let them be beaten by these second-rate punks, or are you going to slaughter these guys for messing with your team?"**_

_**"It's just a match. It's not life or death."**_

_**"The Jason I love wouldn't see it that way. He would slaughter these guys without a second thought. So, get up, dust yourself off, and kill this poser."**_

_**"I'm... so tired of fighting. I've been fighting all my life; can't I take a break?"**_

_**"J. I know that you are tired. Believe me. You've pushed yourself to the edge more times than I can count, but I have something to tell you."**_

_**"What's that?"**_

_**"Your team needs you. They need you more than ever, they are going to hurt Auburn. Little Auburn who does not have a mean bone in her body. What do you think that Sabre is going to do to her when you can't defend her?"**_

Team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey sis." Yang said. "Are the hairs on the back of your neck standing up?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "You don't suppose that someone might have pushed Jason too far?"

"I don't know. I thought that they were all doing good, but... wait. Didn't Jason have a match today?"

"Yeah. Do you think that one of them could have done it?"

Before Yang could answer Ruby's scroll rang.

"Hello?"

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled into the scroll. "You have to get to the arena. Jason has lost it, and he's about to destroy Team JSMN."

"That answers that question." Yang said. "We're on our way!"

The arena.

"I thought you said that your semblance was never wrong!" Mellow yelled at Jet.

"Not when I have all the variables." Jet yelled back. "I didn't have 'Jason discovers the power of unadulterated rage' as a variable."

"What did you do to him?" Neo asked Sabre.

"I was beating him senseless, then his eyes flashed red and he let out a pulse of raw power. Then he started yelling at me to leave Auburn alone."

"What is wrong with that kid?"

Team SAPH.

"Scott!" Geoff yelled. "Go and hold off Jason. I don't know what happened, but we need to stop him before he kills someone."

"Right." Scott said dropping his gauntlets.

"José. Can you keep people away from here?"

"Si Hermano." José said running away.

"Gale. I want you to be ready in case Scott fails."

"Right."

"WAIT!" Ruby yelled.

"What is it? We are trying to..."

"We know why Jason is acting the way he's acting."

"You do? How?"

"We're his sisters."

"Oh. What happened to make him lose his crap?"

"Someone triggered him."

"Crap." Geoff said before touching his ear. "Scott! Jason's been triggered by something."

_"You're kidding right? We let someone who is emotionally scarred into the match. What's his trigger?"_

"What triggers him?"

"Seeing someone he cares for get hurt or threatened." Ruby said. "That would be the thing that would push him over the edge."

"Or if he thinks that someone is going to hurt someone he cares about."

"Did you get that?"

_"Yeah I got that! Why would Ozpin allow someone so unstable into Beacon!"_

"How about I break you over my knee!" Yang yelled at Scott.

_"I'm trying to save people's lives right now, if you want to make an appointment to turn me over your knee..." _

"Shut up!" Yang said before vaulting into the arena.

Scott.

Scott got to Jason and said. "Easy big guy. Why don't we talk about this before you make a mistake you regret?"

"LEAVE AUBURN ALONE!" Jason yelled at Scott.

"What? I am not going to hurt Auburn. Oh wait. Did Sabre threaten Auburn?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Okay. I will not let anything happen to Auburn. Your sisters already told us what happened. We won't let anyone hurt Auburn."

"I CAN'T LET HIM HURT HER."

Scott saw Jason look around until he saw Sabre hiding with the rest of Team JSMN. "Crap." Scott cut Jason off and punched at Jason.

Jason punched Scott's fist and there was an audible crunch.

"Crap." Scott said.

"MOVE IT!" Yang yelled pushing Scott out of the way and looking Jason in the face. "Hey Jason." She said. "Hey. It's okay."

Jason stopped in his tracks.

"Hey there. What's wrong?"

"I can't let Sabre hurt Auburn."

"Did he say that he was going to hurt her?"

"No."

"Then why did you think he was going to hurt her?"

"A gut feeling."

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt her."

"Let go!" Auburn yelled.

Jason, Yang, and Scott looked over to see Sabre holding Auburn in front of him as he walked out of the ring.

"Crap." Scott and Yang said in unison.

Jason barreled past them with his broken arm flapping behind him. He ran up to Sabre and swung his broken arm at him sending him flying. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Jason!" Auburn shouted. "I'm fine!"

This was the first time that Auburn had stared down Jason. He was big. Not as big as Scotland form Team SAPH, who stood at 6 feet 6 inches, but still big. He was 6 feet tall with black hair that seemed to glow red when the light hit it just right. His eyes were normally dark blue, but now they were the color of cold and calculating steel. His complexion was usually a neutral tone, but now it was tinged red with anger. His Aura was glowing red. His semblance was Analysis, and his arsenal consisted of his Vulcans, Steel Lead, and Beowulf's Demise.

"Jason. I am all right. He just startled me is all."

"I guess that I didn't act very normal, did I?" Jason asked.

"No, but then again. You knocked a guy out with a broken arm. Not many people can do that."

"Oh." Jason's strength gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Jason!" Ruby yelled.

AN: Introducing Loki Saki. ControlChaos gave me permission to use Loki Saki and hope that she meets expectations. More with Loki Saki next chapter. Also, Jason is amassing his "Red Hood" arsenal. It will grow as the series progresses. If you want Jason or a member of Team JADE to acquire a new weapon let me know. Did you notice that Ruby and Yang felt the hairs on the back of their necks, and Jason became enraged by Auburn getting hurt? There is a connection that will be made in chapter 13. Enjoy.


	15. Loki Saki

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr

AN: I don't own RWBY or Batman: Under the Red Hood.

Disclaimer: Some thematic elements.

Jason was back at his family's home. "What happened?"

"You were put into a medically induced coma to help you heal." Shira said. "You're going to be stuck here for a while."

"What was the damage?"

"You wrecked Sabre. His mouth had to be wired shut."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. That guy was a monster."

"What does that make me?"

"In normal times evil should be fought by good, but sometimes, sometimes it has to be fought by a different type of evil."

"So, are you saying that I'm evil?"

"No. Sometimes. Okay. You are a necessary evil."

"A necessary evil is still evil."

Shira smacked Jason upside the head. "You drive me crazy you know that?"

"I'm trying to make progress on becoming a normal person, but each time I do something like that I screw it up."

"No. Your friends know that you're trying to make progress. They see it, they see how much you try and be better, they know about your past, they know it's going to take time. So just let it take its course."

"Well. I'm going to be here for a while. So, what do you want to do?"

Shira got a wicked smile on her face. "I have a few ideas."

Six months later. One week in the real world.

"I can't believe that we just did that." Jason said. As he laid back on the bed.

"We ran out of ideas. We sparred, came up with strategies for how to deal with Team SAPH, JSMN, and KGCF. We learned Morse code with our feet so you can communicate without the use of your hearing. We sparred again. We came up with more strategies, you can hold your breath underwater for long periods of time, you'll have to test that out in the real world to see if it works. We ran out of things that two people can do for long periods of time."

"And you're sure that you want to take care of a kid mostly by yourself?"

"Yeah. That way you have more reasons to visit."

"But we aren't even married or old enough to be parents."

"We are almost 18, and we live in your mindscape. You just have to think we are married and..." she pointed at a wall and a marriage certificate was hanging from the wall. "... now we are married."

"What happens if I get married in the real world?

"I don't mind sharing. As for the 'we're not old enough.' Argument. We can be as old as you want us to be. If you want us to be 36 then we are 36."

Jason walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked older, his muscles were chiseled and better defined. His hair was cut short. He looked like an action hero or something. He walked out and got a good look at Shira. She was even more beautiful. Her hair was brighter than the sun, and her eyes glowed blue. He sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Smelling salts. I guess they figure you're ready to wake up."

Jason cupped Shira's face. "Until next time."

"Until next time." And she kissed him gently on the lips.

The real world.

Jason blinked awake and looked up into the face of Cardin Winchester.

"Hey Todd. I wanted you to be awake for this." Cardin sneered and began crushing his windpipe.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

Cardin looked over to see a woman.

Jason recognized the way she talked and breather. 'Loki.' He thought.

Loki grabbed her weapon and changed it a spear. "Get away from my brother!"

"How many people did Todd's dad f..." Cardin began, but was cut off as the blunt end of the spear hit him in the head.

"You have two options. 1) I can kill you, or 2) I can let my semblance drive you insane. Which is it?"

"What is it with your friends and ultimatums Todd?" Cardin asked. "You're supposed to have one of the choices be life."

"You'd live through my semblance. Then you'd blow your brains out all over the side of your dorm because of how terrified you were."

"And she's being lenient." Jason wheezed. "Normally her second choice is to break your arms and legs and feed you to the Grimm. You do have a third choice though."

"And what's that?"

"I get to break your back and throw you to the Ursa."

"How about option D) none of the above?"

"That's where we come in." Damian said from the nurse's office. "I knew that giving you Jason wrapped up in a little bow would have been your undoing. I just had to play my cards right. I knew that Loki came to visit Jason every day. So, I had to take that into account. Then I had to get Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch to come. So, I just had to have you think that you had the hospital to yourself, and witnesses. The witnesses were easy." Damian pulled back one of the curtains to reveal: Ruby, Yang, Ember, Auburn, Geoff, Scott, Gale, José, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, and Glynda. "You played your role perfectly, and now." Damian pointed at Ozpin.

"Mr. Winchester. Since you have cause problems in the past, and you have also attempted to Murder Mr. Todd. I am afraid that you are to be handed over to the authorities to deal with."

"You can't do that!" Cardin yelled. "Damian threatened to kill me, and Jason nearly did kill me. How can you... do..." Cardin looked at his hands and began screaming bloody murder. "SPIDERS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! NO! NO! GET THEM OFF! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Who knew he had Arachnophobia." Loki said. "Interesting."

Everyone looked at Loki who had a soft smile on her face. She walked over Cardin and sat down next to Jason.

"Okay. Who else feels like they just stepped into a horror movie?" Gale asked.

"How are you doing kiddo." Loki asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said. "I've had better days. I've had worse days."

"I heard that you wrecked a guy's face pretty good."

"It was an accident. I lost control..."

"Hey, hey. I'm not here to discipline you or anything. I just want to talk. It seems like it's been forever since we just talked."

Jason seemed to relax a bit.

"So. Want to tell me what happened?"

"We were fighting, and I had the thought of what if Sabre were to hurt Auburn. I could never forgive myself, and I lost it."

"Just like you did with Shira."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Loki said drying a tear from Jason's face.

"I don't want to be late again."

"Don't worry. You won't be. Do you want me to stay here until you fall back asleep?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Okay." Loki said. She started humming a song, and Jason began to doze off.

"Who knew that Loki had such a soft side." Damian whispered to Ember.

"You know I can hear you right?" Loki said. "And of course, I have a soft side. It belongs to my brother."

Damian squirmed ever so slightly where he stood.

Loki chuckled. "Not that way dweeb."

Damian let out a breath.

"Besides. I don't roll that way, incest, or guys. I'm 110 percent into the ladies."

Gale went to say something.

"Utter one syllable about my sexuality and you will have a nightmare so bad that you will wish you were never born."

"Shutting up."

"That's better. Now. Tell me what happened."

"Well." Scott said. "We were supposed to be sparring, but we didn't realize that he..."

"If you call him broken, I will end you, and it won't be with a nightmare! I will cut off your arms and legs, gut you and hang you from a tree! Am I understood!"

"What?" Scott said startled.

"You have no idea what he's gone through, and until you do you will not judge him."

Damian, Ember, and Auburn shuffled a little bit.

"Lady." Gale said. "I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way on Remnant that you could take Scott in a fight. He'd wreck you."

Loki grabbed her weapon. "Want to test that theory?"

"Madam, children. This is not the place for this. Let us leave Mr. Todd to rest in peace."

The group left the Hospital but made sure to handcuff Cardin to a bed for the authorities.

"We're not in the hospital now." Loki said after they were in the courtyard. "Want to test that theory out?"

"I won't hit a woman who hasn't hit me." Scott said.

"Really?" Loki questioned before moving so fast that no one could see it.

Scott put two fingers up to his cheek and saw blood when he pulled back. "That counts." Scott said before dropping his gauntlets.

"Let's not do anything hasty." Geoff said. "We don't want to make any mistakes we might later regret."

"Oh. Don't worry. I plan to make this extremely intimate." Loki said licking her lips.

Scott was 6 foot 6 inches tall and was built like a tree. His eyes were normally brown, but when he got mad, they would burn like the red of a furnace. His aura was maroon. His hair was kept short and was dark brown. He wore weighted gauntlets that kept getting heavier every day. He was strong enough that he could supposedly kill an Ursa by punching it head on. His main weapon of choice was the Katana/shotguns 'Fangs of Justice.', but he often preferred to fight with his fists than his weapons.

"If you're trying to freak me out, it won't work. I've had stalkers creepier than you."

"I wasn't joking." Loki said rushing Scott with a speed that seemed unnatural.

Scott moved fast too. One second his weapons were at his sides, the next they were in his hands and he was blocking Loki's weapon.

"Does battle invigorate you? Does it... arouse you?"

"You can't mess with me."

"Then how about I gut you like a fish!" Loki yelled smacking Scott's Fang's out of the way before changing her sword to a spear and thrusting at him.

It happened so quick that no one could track it, but Scott just barely moved out of the way.

"You're fast." Loki said. "I like that in a man."

"I thought you were into girls." Gale said.

"She is." Scott said. "She just said that to try and throw me off my game."

"I do on occasion take a male lover." Loki said.

"What?" Scott said in shock.

Loki took the opening and stabbed at Scott.

Again, Scott barely avoided being skewered.

Loki stopped her attack. "That will do."

"Wait! What?" Scott asked.

"I threw everything I had at you and you were able to defend yourself. I may act all psychotic, but I only want what's best for my brother. I have determined that you were not aware of my brothers past and did not hold the match with the intent to hurt him. Now that you know I will personally hold you responsible for anything bad that happens to him."

"Wait what!"

"You heard me. Goodbye Scotland Allen. We will meet again, I guarantee it." With that Loki left.

"What... just happened?" Gale asked.

Auburn shuddered. "I have no idea, but I think that she was lying when she said she threw everything she had at Scott."

"Push past your limitations!" Nora yelled. "Go beyond. Plus, Ultra!"

"What?" Damian asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to become stronger."

"I guess that makes sense." Damian said.

The hospital.

Loki walked into the hospital and saw Jason's bed. She sat down next to him keeping silent vigilance over him as he slept.

Jason started crying and shivering.

Loki pushed Jason over to the edge of the bed, put her weapon on the nightstand, took her shoes off, and crawled in under the covers with him before pulling him close to her to share her body heat.

Anyone who saw them might think that she was taking advantage of her brother while he was unable to defend himself. They could go screw themselves over a barrel for all she cared. Jason was having a nightmare and close physical contact helped him through them.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her chest before sobbing silently. She knew what nightmare he was having, and it made her so mad that she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Sure, she could wake him up, but the nightmare would just restart as soon as he went back to sleep. So, she let him cry and sleep it off. She began humming a soft lullaby to ease him through the nightmare, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next morning.

Loki woke up the next morning to find Jason's head still nestled in her bosom. It was such a sweet sight to see him so calm, but she had to get up, and go to work to make sure the bar was ready for the night. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She only half yelled.

Jason half jumped; half rolled out of the bed.

Loki started laughing to the point of tears. "I-I'm so so-Sorry Jason, b-but that w-was funny!" She howled with laughter.

Jason pulled himself up off the ground and looked at Loki. "You've got a little something right here." Jason said pointing at his chest.

Loki looked down and saw a wet spot in the middle of her chest, they were Jason's slowly drying tears. She had to think of something. "That's something to remember you by." Loki said breathlessly and seductively. "Until next time baby brother."

Jason rolled his eyes at her and began doing his exercises. He took his shirt off and started with Push-up's. "One, two, three..."

Auburn, Damian, and Ember.

"Let's go check on Jason." Auburn said. "He woke up yesterday, so he should be able to at least talk. Right?"

"Ten lien says he's exercising against doctor's orders." Damian said.

"Probably, but who knows." Ember piped in.

The trio grabbed their weapons, they had started carrying both weapons with them since Jason bought them for them, and they had practiced with them to get into the same dynamic of being able to use each other's weapons as if they were second nature.

"I wonder what Jason will want to do after he gets released?" Auburn asked.

"Probably train." Damian said.

They walked into the hospital and saw Jason doing planks.

"Hold on." Jason said. "I've got three more minutes."

"You guys owe me Lien." Damian said.

"It's not against Doctors orders though." Jason said.

"Were you spying on us?" Ember asked.

"No. My senses are still enhancing."

"When is that going to stop?"

"It starts when it starts and stops when it stops. I haven't actually tracked it."

"That's annoying."

"For me too. Did you know that there are at least three couples getting to know each other right now?"

"Why are you listening to them?"

"I'm not. My hearing is turned down to as much as I can, and I can still hear it. The only other thing I can do is cut my hearing, but you guys can't do Morse code with your feet yet."

"What?" The trio asked.

"Morse code with your feet. I'm going to teach you guys how to do that."

"When did you learn how to do that?" Auburn asked.

"You guys are going to think I'm crazy if I tell you."

"I think you're crazy now." Damian said.

"I learned it while in my mindscape."

"Your what?" Ember asked.

"Mindscape." Damian said. "A mental place where you can go when you need to think. Time moves faster in it so you can do things in there."

"Yup." Jason said. "I learned how to do Morse code with my feet, so I'm going to teach you guys how to do it too."

Jason finished his exercises and put his shirt on. "Let's go. We have things to do."

"Wait." Auburn said. "Your arm. Isn't it supposed to be broken?"

"No. Madam Aspen. Her semblance is healing. Add that to my aura, and my arm is good as new. I should have been in here another week, but thanks to Madam Aspen I'm good as new."

They left the hospital and headed back to the dorm.

"TODD!" Mellow yelled at him.

Jason turned. "Yes?"

"What the hell! That match was supposed to be a friendly match, and you broke Sabre's jaw."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!"

"Here." Jason said handing Mellow a card.

"What the hell is this?"

"Take Sabre to this man. He will do everything he can to fix his jaw."

"I'm not taking him to some hick doctor who doesn't know how to use a scalpel."

"Read the name on the card, and if you still don't want help, I'll take the card back."

**Dr. Flint March**

**Todd Enterprises**

**Patient's by appointment only**

"What is this? How do you have connections to Todd enterprises?"

"My name is Jason Todd. I'm the heir to Todd Enterprises and Todd import/export."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. I am the heir to the Todd companies."

"Did-did you three know this?" Mellow asked.

"Yup." Damian said.

"Yeah." Ember said.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Auburn said.

"I can't believe that I was going to try and punch the richest kid in Vale."

"You still can." Jason said. "The question is... will I let you?"

"I'm not going to get buried under a mountain of lawyers." Mellow said running away.

"Do you even have lawyers?" Ember asked.

"Yes, but we hardly ever use them. I have used them though."

"Wow. What did you use them for?"

"I used them to destroy the Schnee dust company once. Jacque tried to rip the Todd dust company from me, and I slaughtered him in court."

"How so?"

"I told Jacque to settle out of court or I'd take a large amount of money from him."

"So, what did he do?"

"He tried to tell the judge that the Todd dust company belongs to him because he made an agreement with my uncle. The judge said that he didn't make the same deal with me, and that since I lead the Todd dust company now he would have to make the deal with me, and since I wasn't willing to make a deal with him that he had to give back the money my uncle gave him, which was about half the sale price. I told the judge that I would like to sue Jacque for conspiring with my uncle to get rid of my family to take over the Todd dust company. When my lawyers produced evidence that they had talked about it, Jacque said he would settle out of court. I took twice what the Todd dust company was worth and started Todd enterprises."

"He must hate you for that."

"He does, but he can't do anything about it."

"Why not?" Auburn asked.

"Loki talked with him."

Auburn and Ember shuddered.

"So has Loki always been like that?" Damian asked.

"Like what?"

"Suggestive and uncomfortable."

"Not always. She used to be really stable considering she'd been on the street for five years." Jason said as they walked into the dorm. "I still remember the first day we met."

Jason sat at the desk:

_"Shira." Jason whispered._

_"Yes?" Shira asked._

_Jason could hear the pain in her voice. He could also smell blood. 'What did they do to you?'_

_"Jason. Are you all right?"_

_"No." Jason cried. "No, I'm not all right."_

_"Why?"_

_"I let them take you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me."_

_"Don't be. I showed myself so you wouldn't be hurt anymore."_

_Jason heard something. "Shira!" He said urgently. "Help me stand up. Someone's coming."_

_"You can barely sit up; how do you expect to stand?"_

_"I'm not letting them take you again without a fight."_

_Shira pushed Jason up, so he was at least standing against the wall. _

_"Leave us alone." Jason bit out. He had no strength to even make it sound intimidating._

_"Are you guys all right?" An older girls voice asked. "Do you need help."_

_Jason fell to his knees. He must have looked so pathetic. "Where were you when we needed you?" Jason asked weakly._

_The owner of the voice picked Jason up with one arm and picked Shira up with the other arm and began walking. _

_Jason could feel her strength leave with each step, but she pushed past her limitations and moved on._

_When they finally stopped, she put Jason and Shira down, and rested to get a small portion of her strength back. When she had it, she grabbed a bag and cane over to Jason._

_Jason jumped at her._

_"Hey! Kid! I'm just trying to help. I'm not going to suffocate you and take your sister or anything."_

_"Help Shira." Jason moaned._

_"I will kid. I will." The girl said. She started working on Jason's wounds. They weren't much, mostly scrapes and bruises. "You're lucky your aura protected you from the more serious injuries."_

_"Don't feel lucky."_

_"Well you are." When she was done, she lifted Jason up and put a bottle to his lips. "Drink. It's water, or at least it's supposed to be."_

_Jason drank greedily before he was done. _

_"Eat this." The girl said handing him a half a loaf of bread._

_She gave him her jacket as a pillow and a sheet to use as a blanket._

_That night Jason's dreams were filled with nightmares._

_**Jason was surrounded by darkness.**_

_**"It hurts!" Shira cried out.**_

_**"I know." The girl who had rescued them said. "I know it hurts, but I have to disinfect the wounds otherwise they could get infected."**_

_**Shira kept crying, and there wasn't anything Jason could do. 'Work! Why isn't my body working? WORK!'**_

_**Shira stopped crying after a while, Jason couldn't tell how long it had been. Then he heard humming. It was coming from the girl who had rescued them. Once Shira was asleep the girl started crying.**_

_**"Damn them! Damn them to hell!"**_

_**'Is she talking about us?'**_

_**'I'll find the guys who did that to her, and I'll slaughter them with my bear hands."**_

_**'Oh. She's talking about the guys who did this to us. Okay.'**_

_**The girl got up and left.**_

_**'Wait. Where is she going?'**_

_The next morning Jason woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes._

_"Morning sleeping beauty." A voice said._

_Jason jumped up and dropped down into a defensive stance._

_"Whoa, whoa." The girl said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Loki by the way. Loki Saki."_

_"My name is Red." Jason said. It wasn't technically a lie._

_"Well Red. I got you guys some food, some clothes, and there's a puddle out back you can use to take a bath. It's not great, but it will do the job." Loki said handing him an outfit._

_Jason took it and headed out back. He took off his shirt and began washing in the puddle. By the time he had finished the water was a muddy brown. He went inside and started eating. Loki had gotten fruits and vegetables, and breads. It was the best breakfast he'd had in a long time._

_Shira came in a few minutes later with Loki coming right behind her._

_"So that's what you look like without all that dirt." Jason said._

_"I could say the same thing about you." Shira said back._

_"I don't want to pry or anything." Loki said. "But do you guys want to stay here... with me?"_

_"Do you really mean it?" Shira asked._

_"Yeah. I mean it's not really big or anything, but something is better than nothing right?"_

_"Yay!" Shira yelled. "We have a home."_

_They stayed together for the next year or so. Jason taught Loki how to fight like he did. They both took turns getting food, and they started to become a family..._

_But tragedy hit them when they least expected it._

_Jason and Shira went to Todd manor where Shira was killed. Jason made his way back to Loki to tell her what happened and to invite her to the funeral._

_The funeral._

_Cliff, Jason, and Loki buried Shira's body into the grave that was meant for Jason's uncle. Cliff had made him a pauper's grave in the driveway._

_Jason and Loki both took their turns crying over Shira._

_Jason cried until he couldn't cry anymore. When he stood up, he wasn't Red. He wasn't Jason. He was a new identity that had Red's lust for violence, and Jason's drive to protect others._

_Loki cried, but she also broke. Shira was her little sister, the one who looked up to her for guidance, the little girl who wanted to braid her messy, ratty hair, and she was gone. She only had Jason now, and she had to protect him. She had to do everything in her power to keep Jason safe. She broke into three Loki's. The first one was the one that Jason remembered as being the cool big sister. The second one was the one that would help her cope, she would have to find out what helped her cope with the loss. And the third was the one who would break anyone who hurt Jason._

_"Loki." Jason said._

_Loki looked up and saw Jason with his hand out. She took it. _

_"Let's get you cleaned up." Jason walked Loki into the Manor. He led her to the bathroom, and had Cliff bring out his mother's clothes for Loki to try on._

_Loki tried on several different outfits before choosing a pair of black jeans with a black tank top. She took a pair of black socks, and black boots. She took a bone choker from Sheila Todd's jewelry box and allowed Cliff to do her hair._

_After that was done Cliff handed her a box. "You can use this if you like. It was Lady Todd's."_

_Loki opened the box and saw a pair of claws._

_"They are called the 'Jackals cataclysm.' They use dust to create devastating attacks."_

_"Thank you." Loki said._

_"No. Thank you." Cliff replied. "Without you. I don't know if my Godson would still be alive."_

_Loki went to say something but fell to her knees. "What's... happen...ing?" She asked as she was outlined in black._

_"Your semblance has activated." Cliff said. "Congratul..." _**_Cliff was standing over Jason's dead body. "Why? Why did you kill him?"_**

**_"Because he was in my way to the family money. How does it feel to have failed so miserably?"_**

_Cliff shook his head. It was just a dream. 'Wait. That was caused by a semblance. Oh no. She has the semblance 'panic'. Cliff looked over and saw Jason crying before he yelled "NNOOO!"_

_Jason was standing next to Cliff when he saw Shira's body. _**_"Why didn't you save me Jason?" Shira asked._**

**_"I didn't know."_**

**_"That's no excuse. You should have saved me. You promised me that you would keep me safe. You are a liar. You couldn't keep me safe. How can you keep anyone safe if you couldn't keep me safe? You will always be late to save everyone you love."_**

**_"NNOOO!"_**

_Jason was pulled from the nightmare by Cliff._

_"Wake up Jason. It's not real."_

_Jason shook his head and looked over at Loki. She looked terrified. _

_"What's happening to me?" She sniffed._

_"It's your semblance." Cliff said. "It's activated. Some semblances activate naturally, others activate after some extreme tragedy."_

_"What is my semblance? I see horrible things whenever I close my eyes."_

_"Your semblance is 'panic' it's a very dangerous semblance, but if you work at it, you can learn to control it."_

_"How do I control my worst nightmares?"_

_"I'll help you." Jason said. _

_Jason took Loki to a psychiatrist who helped her work through the nightmares and help control her semblance. He bought her a house because she said that she couldn't live near where Shira died. He helped her make her own custom weapon and bought a bar so she could drink her sorrows away when the memories became too much for her. In return she would gather information on the vermin and monsters who walked the streets of Vale. When something came up, she would pay them a visit. She would use her semblance, and if she had to come back, she would kill them._

"So, when did she become your big sister?" Auburn asked.

"The night she found us."

"So is her weapon the 'Jackals Cataclysm'?" Ember asked.

"No. It's the 'multi blade', though she calls it the 'switch blade' because it sounds cooler. She still has the 'Jackals Cataclysm', but she uses the 'Switch Blade' as her main weapon."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Damian asked.

"I wasn't sure if it was necessary for you to know."

"It would have been nice to know that you had one other friend on the street." Auburn said. "Even a family."

"My family is Shira, Loki, Cliff, Viridian, Ruby and Yang's family. And now you guys."

"When did she become the psychopath with the suppressed sexual aggression?" Damian asked.

"She had a psychotic break after Shira died. I got her the best medical care I could find, and she has always been a little extreme since then. She tends to have three moods. The big sister mood, which is the way she acts around me, mostly. The playful mood, which is the way she acts normally. Lastly, she has the overprotective mood, if she thinks that someone, she cares about is in danger she will mess whoever it is hurting them up."

"Is that what she did to Cardin?" Auburn asked.

"No. That was her angry Big sister mood. You haven't seen her get overprotective yet, and for your sake... I hope you never get to see that."

The other three looked at Jason in shock. Was he scared of Loki's overprotective mood?

The rest of the day was quiet, but the next week was Halloween, and Jason knew that Ruby would want to go Trick-or-treating.

AN: This is the last chapter that takes place in Volume 1. The next four chapters will be inspired by RWBY Chibi. Sorry if the Mindscape took a turn for the weird in this chapter, there is a reason, and that reason comes to fruition in Volume 2. There is more Loki. Hopefully she continues to meet expectations. Loki Saki is based on Lust from FullMetal Alchemist and Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. Also. No more Cardin. Hopefully that won't be a problem. I wanted to Loki's personalities. So far you have seen two of her three personalities. You will see her third and most dangerous personality in Volume 2. Jason tells Team JADE the next portion of his life story. You now have 88% of Jason's past. By the end of Volume 1 you will have 90%. Enjoy.


	16. Halloween part 1

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and StarrMasterr.

AN: inspired by RWBY Chibi.

Disclaimer: Thematic elements and some mild mature content.

Jason was sound asleep when he heard Ruby's voice.

_"It's October 31st!"_

'Wait.' Jason thought. 'There was something about the 31st. What was it?'

_"It's my birthday!"_

"Oh no!" Jason yelled jumping out of bed.

"What is it?" Damian asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday!" Ruby said running into the room. "What did you get me Jason? What did you get me for my birthday?"

"I Uh, I got you a present."

"I can't wait! What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Otherwise that would ruin the surprise."

"Oh. Can we go trick-or-treating? Can we?"

"Yes Ruby. Yes. We can go trick-or-treating, but only if you have a costume."

"Okay. Let's go costume shopping now!" Ruby said grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Wait. Ruby! I'm not even dressed for the day. I haven't eaten or showered, and I don't have my weapons."

"You and I both know that you don't need your weapons, but you do need to get dressed, eat, and shower. So, we can wait till after breakfast."

Jason went back to his dorm and started his exercises.

"What was that?" Damian asked.

"October 31st is Ruby's birthday." Jason said.

"I got that. Why is she acting like this?"

"She's always been excited about her birthday."

"So, she always pulls you out of bed to go shopping for a Halloween costume, and birthday present?"

"You have no idea."

"Do you want help this year?" Auburn asked.

"If you guys want to experience what Ruby's birthday is like. Sure."

They got showered, dressed for the day, grabbed their weapons and went to the Cafeteria for breakfast.

Jason saw Ruby attempting to get food from Team JNPR. "Ruby." He chastised. "Just because it's your birthday and you are turning 16 doesn't mean you get to hold it over people and take their food, Candy, and costumes. Do you remember what happened last Halloween?"

"Yang and her friends put me in a trash can and called it my costume."

"That's right. Now give them their food back."

"Okay." Ruby whined.

"Attention students." Professor Ozpin said over the intercom. "I am pleased to announce that we will be doing the Halloween hunt tonight. There will be no classes tomorrow seeing as how you will be learning how to hunt Grimm from 10:00 to midnight. From 8:00 to 10:00 will be the Halloween party here at the academy in the ballroom. Classes for today have also been cancelled so you can get ready for tonight. Costumes must be appropriate for school. Now. Go and enjoy yourselves but be careful."

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked. "No classes for two days in a row!"

"Yeah." Jason said. "Let's go."

Jason heard Scott from Team SAPH say "yes. I get to punch a Grimm."

Gale went to retort, but Jason had heard enough.

The school had gone nuts since the previous week. Mellow couldn't keep her mouth shut and now everyone was talking about him. He didn't know how to feel about it.

They were walking around Vale when Ruby saw a costume shop. "Ooh. Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"

"I guess." Jason said as she pulled him into the store.

Yang was already in there and looking at costumes. She had an aviator jacket on with aviator glasses. "call me Maverik." Yang said.

"Hello Maverik." Jason said grabbing a cape and cowl. "I am vengeance! I am the night! I. Am. Batman."

"Ooh, Ooh." Ruby said grabbing a light sword and pulling her hood up over her head. "You underestimate my power."

The trio burst into laughter and put their costumes back before looking around the store.

"You know." Auburn said. "You wouldn't think that he had a bad childhood based on how they interact with each other. It's kind of sad."

They were looking around the costume shop when they heard a new voice.

"Hey. You're Jason Todd, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Jason Todd."

"Hey there Jason. My name is Cameron. I'm the leader of Team CYAN."

Jason stepped in front of Ruby and Yang, and Damian turned on his scroll's recorder.

"Oh. You must have heard about that incident with my teammates."

"What incident?" Yang asked.

"Oh. My teammates got mauled by an Ursa."

"That's so sad." Ruby said.

"Not really. It was priceless."

"How can you say that?" Yang asked.

"Because I'm the one who led the Ursa to them in the first place." Cameron laughed out loud.

"Why would you do that?" Auburn asked.

"Why? Why? Because they are no better than livestock! My Team is made up of nothing but Faunus trash!"

"One of my friends is a Faunus." Jason said. "I'd really like it if you didn't call her trash."

"Oh." Cameron said. "I am so sorry... that you would lower yourself to be with one of those freaks. Tell me. Is it the rabbit Faunus?"

"Her name is Velvet." Jason said letting a hint of steel enter his voice.

"I don't care what her name is. She's livestock. Tell me something. It might change the way I view the Faunus."

Jason enhanced his sense of smell, he nearly regretted it with all the smells in the store, but he focused on Cameron. He was lying.

"Does she hop around everywhere? Or does her nose twitch when she eats? How about when she talks? Does she talk really fast all the time? Or how about..."

"Hey ass hole!" Damian yelled before Jason put his fist through Cameron's face.

"What?" Cameron asked harshly.

Damian help up his scroll. "Do you know what this is? I'd assume not because you obviously went to stupid school for three years before you went to Signal or Sanctum. You see. What this does is it communicates with other scrolls. It has a camera and a recorder too, but since you went to stupid school, let me break it down for you. I just recorded every word you just said, and sent it, that's right, you can send recordings with this. To everyone in my contacts list at Beacon academy. There aren't a whole lot of people in the contacts list, only about 20 or so people, but they are all listening to that recording right now, and after they listen to what you said. Let's just say that I wouldn't want to be you when they get here. Let me tell you this. Out of all of them..." Damian pointed at Jason. "...you don't want to get on this guy's, or his sisters, bad side. They will mess you up."

The door opened and Geoffrey Patrick stormed in. "Where is he!" Geoff demanded. "Where's the daft bastard who said that about Velvet?"

Jason pointed at Cameron. "Want me to break his legs so he can't get away?"

"No. That's what I have Scott for."

Geoff stood 6 feet tall with brown hair. His eyes were normally a light blue, but right now they were the color of deep water. His aura was light blue. He was pale white, and his weapon of choice is the 'Junkers toolkit' Halberd/assault rifle. He hadn't revealed his semblance yet, so either he didn't have a semblance, it hadn't activated yet, or he didn't want to reveal it yet.

"Why?" Cameron asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Either you will apologize to your team, Velvet, and the rest of the Faunus at Beacon. Otherwise I will make you, and get you kicked out of Beacon academy."

Cameron walked up to Geoff. He stood at his 6-foot 4-inch height and glared at Geoff. "You're going to have to make me short stack."

"Hey Geoff." Scott said coming into the store. "Want me to take care of this wanker?" His voice had a British accent to it.

"No, no." Geoff said opening his Scroll. "I think I'll let Coco take a shot at him. Take him outside."

Scott grabbed Cameron and pulled him outside.

"Jason?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yang." Jason said. "I need to..." Jason began vibrating with rage. "What's happening to me?"

"You are having a normal reaction." Damian said. "You were so angry that he was Messing with your friends, and you didn't throttle him. You're just coming down from an adrenaline high."

"I don't like it."

"No one does. You have to burn off the adrenaline."

"Yang. I need to fight."

"One fight coming up." Yang said throwing a punch.

Jason blocked and threw a startlingly fast punch.

"Whoa. That guy really pissed you off. Didn't he?"

"I wanted to rip his throat out, and I wanted to rip his spine out through his nose. I wanted to kill him so bad, but I couldn't."

"You are having a very normal reaction." Ember said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Auburn asked.

"I'm not sure. Every fiber of my being was telling me to kill him, but for some reason I didn't. I hope it doesn't come back and bite me." Jason punched at Yang with more intensity.

Two strands of hair fell from Yang's head.

"Should not have done that." Ruby said.

Yang's eyes flashed red. "You'll pay for that!" Yang yelled punching Jason outside the shop.

Jason landed in a pile of boxes.

"Jason!" Yang shouted when she realized what she had done. "Jason are you okay?"

The pile of boxes erupted as Jason walked out. He grabbed a wood shard sticking from his arm and pulled it out. "Can we get serious now?" Jason said throwing a punch.

"That's not quite proper now is it?" Scott said grabbing Jason's arm.

"No." Yang said. "It's okay. He just needs to blow off some steam."

"Well then." Scott said cracking his knuckles. "I'm always happy to oblige." Scott threw a punch and was shocked when Jason not only caught the punch, but also stopped it completely.

"Thanks." Jason said before grabbing Scott's wrist and flipping him over his shoulder. "I needed that."

The street suddenly became very quiet. Jason looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"You just did something that not many people can do." Scott said getting up and dusting himself off.

"What's that?"

"Throw me."

"What are you talking about."

"Jason." Yang said. "Not even I can throw Scott."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"How strong are you kid?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I exercise every morning and evening. I do Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, lunges, and a ten-minute plank."

"No kidding. How many sets?"

"One set of 500 each."

If Scott's jaw could have hit the floor it would have. "Seriously? How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was ten. I didn't start doing 500. I started at ten and worked up to 500."

"That's amazing. You can probably wear my wrist weights."

"I don't know."

"Try them on." Gale said. "Big pants to fill."

"I'll fill those pants." Loki's voice said from behind them.

"Whoa." Gale jumped. "Say something next time."

"Something next time." Loki said. "I don't get it. Why should I have said that?"

Gale's eye twitched. "Never mind."

"So. Where's the guy who made fun of the Faunus?"

"Team CFVY is kicking the crap out of him." Geoff said coming up. "I was supervising so they didn't kill him."

"Why aren't you there now?"

"He's learned his lesson. Coco kept beating him with her purse."

"That's... a new one on me." Loki said.

"It's also a Gatling gun."

"Ah. I see now. So, I was just walking by when I saw you guys standing around, and thought I'd invite you guys to the party tonight."

"Party?" They heard Nora say. "What party?"

"The party at the bar."

"Yes." Jason said. "We will be there."

"Great. Remember it's a costume party. It was either that or an ABC party, and I remembered that you guys are still too young for an ABC party."

"What's an ABC party?" Auburn asked.

"NO!" Gale and Scott shouted in unison before covering Geoff's and José's ears.

"Don't tell them." Scott said.

"Yeah." Gale shuddered. "So many bad memories."

"Fine." Loki said. "Party poopers. No cake for you. An ABC party is a very adult themed party. You guys would blush for a week if you went to one. I could invite Auburn here to one sometime."

"Why me?"

"Because you're cute."

"She's taken." Coco said grabbing Auburn.

"That's fine. I have two ways to fix that. One. She can bring you along and I get to have twice as much fun. Or two. I kill you and keep Auburn for myself."

"Please don't kill Coco." Auburn said.

"Okay. Because I love Auburn so much, I won't kill you. Until next time my love." Loki said blowing Auburn a kiss.

Auburn didn't know how to react, so she hid behind Jason.

"The party starts at six and goes till midnight." Loki called back to them.

"Why does she do that?" Coco asked Jason.

"She does it to cope."

"What?"

"Yeah. Whenever I stay over at her place, I hear her crying when she thinks I'm asleep and no one else is around. When she's in public she always wears a mask. It makes me sad that I can't cheer her up."

"What can we do to help?"

"She lives in a bar, she has a girlfriend who also flirts with anyone that moves, though for different reasons. I hear them going at it when I'm over and she is there too."

"Why not ask them to stop?"

"Because the last time I did that they invited me to join in."

Every guy in the group suddenly blushed different shades of red.

"I have to go." Gale said.

"Agreed." Everyone but Ruby, Yang, Jason, Damian, Auburn, and Ember said leaving their separate ways.

"Do you think we should clean that up?" Jason asked pointing at Cameron.

"I don't want to." Yang said. "But we should get him to the hospital."

Jason picked up Cameron and walked him back to the academy landing strip.

Later.

Jason was washing his hands from Cameron's blood when he heard Ruby.

"Jason!" Ruby said. "We need to go get costumes."

"Okay. Madam Aspen says that Cameron should make a full recovery."

"Okay. Let's go."

They made their way back to the costume shop and picked out costumes.

"So. When do I get my birthday present?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to get it right now." Jason said.

They walked into Viridian's shop.

"Hey Viridian!" Jason called out.

"I'm in the back Laddie. What do Ye need?"

"I'm here for that present for Ruby."

"I'll be out in a minute lad. Just cleaning up back here."

A few minutes later Viridian came out from the back with an ammo box.

"What's in it?" Ruby asked.

"specialized ammo lass. This ammo has been mixed with dust to give it a kick. There is fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, etc. dust ammo. I think that you will find it most useful."

"Score!" Ruby said. "Best gift ever!" She yelled grabbing Jason in a hug.

"Hey Viridian." Jason said. "Loki is throwing a party tonight. You can come if you want."

"Thanks a lot lad, but I think that I'll stay home and wait for trick-or-treaters."

"Okay. I'll tell Loki you said hi."

"Thanks lad. Have a good Halloween."

Jason and Ruby left for the bar.

Loki's bar.

Jason walked out of the bathroom wearing his costume. "How do I look?"

"You look good." Yang said.

Jason was wearing his Fathers old Huntsman's outfit complete with Vulcans. He wore the black cargo pants with dust and other assorted gadgets. He wore the charcoal gray shirt with a splash of red in the middle of the chest. He wore the brown motorcycle jacket, unzipped. He wore the red motorcycle helmet. And to complete the outfit he had on his father's Vulcans.

"Master Jason..." Cliff said coming in, Cliff was helping Loki with the party.

"Yes Cliff?"

"You look just like your father, I mean more so with the helmet on, but his armor fits you well."

"Thanks. I was going to wear this but decided against it." Jason said handing Cliff the bag."

"I'm glad you decided against it." Cliff said. "That cape and cowl would have clashed terribly with the Vulcans."

Ruby walked out of one of the rooms wearing white cloak with her ammo belt filled with the new ammo.

"You look good." Jason said.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Yang was wearing the Aviator Jacket and glasses.

"Nice." Jason and Ruby said in unison.

The rest of Team RWBY showed up.

Blake was dressed as a cat with 'Gambol Shroud' acting as her tail.

Weiss was dressed as a Musketeer.

"Very nice." Loki said circling the group. Loki was dressed like Norse God Loki.

The next Team to show up was Team JNPR.

Jaune was supposed to be dressed as a superhero but was wearing a mask and a blanket.

Jason took the bag from Cliff, grabbed Jaune by the shirt and pushed him into the bathroom. "Change into that." Jason said.

Nora was wearing Norse Viking armor, and carrying 'Magnhild' with one hand.

Pyrrha was wearing a dress that showed her more feminine side rather than her more warrior side.

Ren was wearing an apron that said: 'Do nothing to the cook!' With a spatula in one hand, and a frying pan in the other. He was wearing a bandanna on his forehead and his right arm.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss said. "Why are you wearing that instead of something more... you?"

"Because. I want to show that I'm not just a warrior. I want people to see that I am also a lady."

Jaune came out of the bathroom wearing the Batman costume that was in the bag Jason gave him.

"Whoa." He said when he saw Pyrrha.

"Oh. Hello Jaune."

"Hi Pyrrha." Jaune stammered.

The next Team to arrive was Team SAPH. It seemed that Geoff and Scott had decided to just switch outfits for their costumes.

"How can you move around in this?" Scott asked Geoff. "It's so tiny." Scott flexed and the stitching's ripped apart.

"Bro!" Geoff complained. "You're like six inches taller than me. Besides, are you sure that this is the smallest outfit you have?"

"Yeah. It's too tight in all the wrong places."

"I can fix that." Loki said with a seductive wink.

"Uh. No thanks." Geoff said suddenly glad that the outfit was too big.

Gale was wearing a pair of white sneakers, with light blue jeans, and a white tank top.

José was wearing a matador costume.

Following them was Team CFVY.

Coco was wearing sunglasses, an ammo belt, had a cigar in her mouth, and her Gatling gun in front of her.

Following her was Velvet who had sun glasses on, a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows, a pair of gray jeans, a pair of brown boots, a scarf, and had her camera bag on her shoulder.

Fox came in after her. He was wearing white robes over black robes. His hair was pulled back in a series of short braids, he had purple boots, and a katana on his side. He had an orange scarf around his neck, and a pair of clear goggles.

Yatsuhashi followed. Yatsuhashi wore his armor and had a massive sword in his back.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Nora asked.

"I am a hunter from the game 'Monster Hunter' who are you?"

"I am Thor Daughter of Odin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Sister!" Loki said.

"Hello sister." Nora said back completely in character.

The last Team to show up was the rest of JADE.

Auburn was wearing a White toga with brown sandals, and her 'Thumpers'. "I am Diana, princess of Themyscira."

Damian was wearing a black shirt with a red **S **in the Center of a shield.

And Ember was wearing a green dress, with a Tiara, and the 'Sea's Herald'.

"Thank you all for coming." Loki said. "Now. Let's get this party started!"

A Skeleton fell from the ceiling and creepy music played as the lights went out and four strobe lights turned on.

Weiss came up to Jason. "Hello." She said.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Look. I just wanted to apologize."

"About what?"

"How I've acted towards you and Ruby."

"Does this have anything to do with me being the Heir to Todd Enterprises?"

"No. I haven't acted the best ever since the first day of school, and I'm sorry."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"What were you so afraid of on the first day of school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could smell your fear. What were you afraid of?"

Weiss became uncomfortable.

"Is it your father?"

"How did you..."

"I know your father Weiss. He took me to court when I was ten years old."

"That sounds like him."

"So. Are you afraid of your father?"

"Yes."

"Why are you afraid of him?"

"He married into my family so he could get money and wealth, he had two children to keep up appearances, but he doesn't care what happens to us. So long as he keeps his money and power, he's happy."

"So why are you afraid of him?"

"He's not happy that I came here. He tries to control every aspect of my life, and I'm afraid that he's..." Weiss stopped talking for a second.

"Are you afraid that he's going to take away your money?"

"Yes. He would do anything to keep me in line."

Jason handed Weiss a card.

"What's this?"

"It's a Lien card."

"I know that. Why?"

"If your father cuts off your supply of money use this. You can call the number on the back. Tell the man on the other end what your name is, and that I sent you. He will help you get what you need."

"Why are you helping me after what I said to you and Ruby?"

Jason heard a lump in her throat. "I'm not sure, but I think it's called wiping the slate clean. Shall we start over?" Jason held his hand out. "Hi. My name is Jason Todd, and you are?"

"Weiss." Weiss said taking Jason's hand. "Weiss Schnee."

"Well Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Weiss said.

The group left the bar at 9:30 and got back to Beacon at 9:55. As soon as the clock struck 10:00 Professor Ozpin began speaking.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween hunt. Each team will have to hunt one Grimm. This year the Grimm that has been chosen for the hunt is..." Ozpin opened an envelope. "... Death Stalkers."

Auburn jumped behind Jason and began shaking. "Why Death Stalkers?"

"Now. Some of you might be thinking. Why Death Stalkers? The reason is simple. It's Halloween, and we felt that you deserved a challenge if you were going to be missing two days of school. To ease your fear there will be a Huntress or Huntsman assigned to each Team. So, without further ado, go hunt."

"We don't have to do this Auburn." Jason said. "You don't have to do this."

"He's right." Loki said. "I can take your place if you want."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks."

Later.

Team JADE walked through the Forest of Forever Fall.

"Keep on guard." Jason said.

They walked maybe ten more yards when a glowing golden barb shot at them.

"Scatter!" Jason yelled.

The barb came down where they were two seconds after they scattered.

"Aim for the eyes!" Jason yelled.

Damian changed the 'Crimson Storm' into its bow mode and shot off a scatter burst at the Death Stalkers eyes.

Jason aimed the Vulcans at the Death Stalkers eyes and emptied his rounds into the Death Stalkers eyes before pressing the button on the side of his Vulcans causing the rounds to explode. "Ember, use your Bident. Hold it up."

Ember Changed the 'sea's Herald' into its Bident form and stabbed the Death stalker in the underbelly before pushing up.

"Damian!" Jason yelled. "Come on! Help us!" Jason ran towards Ember and pushed against the Death Stalker.

Damian ran up and pushed up with them.

"Loki!" Jason shouted. "Shoot it!"

Loki changed the 'Switch Blade' to gun mode and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of Dust infused ammo into the Death Stalkers underbelly.

The Death Stalker turned to dust.

"That was fun." Loki said.

Jason went to say something, but his words were slurred. 'What's going on? Why can't I speak? Why do I feel so...' Jason fell to his hands and knees? His body felt so heavy. It took all his strength to hold his head up. Damian and Ember were passed out on the ground. 'Loki! Where's Loki?' He looked around and saw someone picking up Loki and carrying her away. 'No. Stop. Don't.'

"Don't worry kid." It was the guy from the dust shop. Torchwick? "We'll take good care of her."

Jason felt something around his arm. His arm was pulled out from under him, and he fell face first into the ground. 'No. Someone. Stop him. Where was the Huntsman who was supposed to be watching them? They... better... be...' Jason fell into unconsciousness.

AN: So, this chapter went a few different directions. You have Jason, Ruby, and Yang going Costume shopping. They run into Cameron. I wanted you hate Cameron, but my original idea might have made the chapter a little too mature, and I didn't want that. So, I dumbed it down a little, hopefully you still hate him. Then Loki invites the five teams to a Halloween party. Hopefully, you guys like Loki this way. She is very flirty in this chapter. Sorry if it got a little much. Then Jason takes Cameron's broken body to the hospital. He takes Ruby to Viridians shop and she gets specialized ammo. They go to the Halloween party at Loki's bar.

Jason is of course the Red Hood. Ruby is a Huntress like she always wanted to be. Yang is Maverick from Top Gun. Blake is Catwoman. Weiss is a Musketeer. Loki is Loki, and Nora is Thor. Jaune was Huntsman until Jason gave him the Batman costume. Ren was Chef Ren. Pyrrha was Just dressed in a nice fancy dress. The reason Jaune didn't notice her before was he wasn't paying attention. Its not the best explanation, but it's the only one I have. Gale was Ren McCormack from Footloose the 1984 movie. Jose was a Matador, and Scotland and Geoff just switched outfits. Coco was Blaine from Predator. Velvet was just a Photographer. Yatsuhashi was a character from Monster Hunter. Fox was Kaname Tosen from Bleach. Damian was Conor from Young Justice, Auburn was Wonder Woman, and Ember was Mera from Aquaman. The reason Loki's girlfriend isn't at the party is because she went to another party.

They go to the Halloween hunt, and Loki takes Auburns place when they find out they are hunting Death Stalkers. For those of you wondering. "Well why doesn't Auburn face her fears? It's Halloween, right?" Patience. In next week's Chapter you will find out if Auburn learns to face her fears, or if her fears still consume her.

As for why didn't Jason notice that something was wrong. He thought they were safe, for the most part. He wasn't expecting an attack. Next time he'll be prepared though.

As for why the Huntsman or Huntress show up? That is a question for next time.

Hope you guys enjoy.


	17. Halloween part 2

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and Starrmasterr

AN: I don't own RWBY or Red Hood.

When Jason came to, he was back in the hospital. His brain went into overdrive as soon as he woke up. "Where am I? Where's Loki? Where's Torchwick? Where's the Huntsman who was supposed to be watching us? He better be dead, otherwise I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down." Ozpin said. "The Huntsman in charge of watching Team JADE was found dead early this morning."

"No! You calm down! It's not your sister Torchwick took!"

"First things first. How did you know it was Roman Torchwick?"

"I heard his voice and could smell him."

"Smell... him?"

"Yes. Each person has their own unique smell that I can smell. It's a much more basic smell that describes each person. You smell like mothballs. Glynda smells like cinnamon sugar. Ruby smells like roses. Yang smells like the first day of summer. And Torchwick smells like cheap cologne, cheap cigars, and cheap beer, but that might just be his personality and not his actual smell. Do I need to go on?"

"No. No. You've made your point clear."

"I need to get..."

Jason's scroll rang. The caller I.D. Said **Loki**.

"Loki!" Jason practically yelled into the scroll. "Are you..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Torchwick said into the scroll. "Loki is unavailable and can't come to the scroll right now. Can I take a message?"

"Where is she Torchwick!?" Jason demanded.

"Hanging around."

"What do you want?"

"Not much. I just want three million lien for the safe return of Miss Saki."

"What makes you think I won't just track you down, slaughter you like the pig you are, and take her back?"

"That would be very unwise. You see. I have Grimm, hot coals, ice cold water, scalding hot water, and if that's not enough. I have a guy with a sword."

Jason's mind kicked into Overdrive again. "Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll get you your money."

"Also, it has to be here in three hours. Otherwise I'll have to start..."

"I get it. Just... don't hurt her."

"Three hours." Torchwick reminded him.

"I know." Jason said before hanging up.

Ozpin only heard about half of the conversation, but it wasn't good.

Jason sent Cliff a text: "_they have Loki."_

"What happened last night?" He asked Ozpin.

"Miss Brown was watching the hunt in the ballroom when she saw what happened."

12 hours ago.

Auburn was watching the hunt on her scroll. Jason, Damian, Ember, and Loki had taken out the Death Stalker quickly, and they were heading back.

Something was wrong though. Damian, Ember, and Loki fell to the floor, and Jason fell to his knees.

Four men came and grabbed Loki. Jason tried getting to her, but he couldn't. One of the four pulled his arm out from under him and left.

Auburn jumped when she saw the eyes of a Death Stalker come out of the darkness. "No, no, no, no." She said. She started heading towards the locker room. Cardin shot Jaune off in one, maybe it would work for her too.

"Hey babe." Coco said.

"Can't talk now. My Team's in danger."

Coco pulled out her scroll and saw that Team Jade was unconscious and a Death Stalker was heading towards them. "Crap."

Coco sent out a group message to Team RWBY, JNPR, SAPH, and CFVY. "_Team JADE is in trouble. Please help." __Coco took off after Auburn._

A few minutes later the conference call screen came up. She answered it.

_SA: this is Scotland Allen of Team SAPH. We need to get to the Forest of Forever Fall now!"_

_CA: I know that! Auburn just ran off. We need to get her back up ten minutes ago!"_

_SA: everyone who can fit in the lockers get to the locker room. Now! I can't fit in the locker, so I'll have to get there by other means._

_YXL: neither can I. I'll go with you._

_NV: I'll join too. We need a team of four._

_YD: I can't fit in the lockers either. So, I'll be the fourth Team member._

_CA: great. We need to get there now._

Coco ran as fast as she could and was in the locker room in a few seconds.

She was met by Geoffrey Patrick, José Salamao, Gale Hamilton, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Li Ren, Fox Alistair, and Velvet Scarlatina. They had come to help Auburn.

"Let's go!" She yelled jumping into her locker.

Five minutes earlier.

Auburn was running through the halls towards the locker room.

_"Hey." _A voice in her head said. "_Do you really want to do this? I mean what happens if you freeze up again? Or worse. What if you completely humiliate yourself?"_

"I can't think about that. The last time I just watched." Auburn got quiet for a moment. "My friends died. I won't go through that again."

_"But it's a Death Stalker! What can you do against it?"_

"I don't know, but I have to try." Auburn said as she ran into the locker room. She found her locker and jumped into it. She set the coordinates for Team JADE's last known position.

While she waited for the locker to land, she went through her weapons. She had her Thumpers with six Dust crystals, Divine Twilight with six magazines of ammo, and she was wearing a Toga that came up to her lower thighs. 'Great. How am I supposed to do this?'

_"You can't."_

"Shut up!"

The locker landed and she opened the door to see two Death Stalkers close to her friends, and she heard something from the forest.

'Okay. You can do this. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This.' She jumped out of the locker and open fired on one of the Death Stalkers. "Get away from my friends!"

Back in the locker room.

Coco put her ear bud to her scroll in her ear and turned it on. "Auburn. We are on our way. Just hold out a little longer."

_"Crap!" _Auburn said over the scroll.

"Auburn! What is it?"

_"I just ran out of ammo, I only have one Dust crystal left, and I only have my Spear as a weapon. On top of that I'm scared out of my mind, and my friends could die any second. So, you guys need to get here ten minutes ago."_

"I know. We're on our way."

The lockers landed and Coco was the first one out wielding her Gatling gun, spraying the area with Dust infused ammo. "Get to Team JADE!" She shouted. "Protect them until the assault team gets here!"

"Ruby!" Geoff's voice called out. "Let's stay back here and offer covering fire."

"Right." Ruby said.

Her and Geoff changed their weapons to long range sniper rifles and sniped any Grimm who might get to close to the group.

José, Fox, Pyrrha, and Jaune ran towards Team JADE and formed a ring around them to keep them as safe as they could.

"Seniorita." José said. "You did good. Leave the rest to us. You deserve a break."

Auburn dropped to her knees and fell against Jason's chest. 'I just need a power nap. That's all.'

Coco, Gale, Blake, and Weiss made a second circle.

"Velvet!" Coco yelled. "You and Ren get into the Center and keep Team JADE safe."

The group kept Team JADE safe until the assault team got there. Then they loaded Team JADE into the lockers and shot them off to Beacon before heading back themselves.

Jason.

Jason's scroll buzzed. It was Cliff.

_C: How much do they want for her release?_

_J: three million Lien._

_C: I'll get the money strait away._

_J: Thanks._

"Do you mind me asking what you plan to do?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm going to get my sister back, I'm going to murder Roman Torchwick, then I'm going to give my sister the money they wanted for her and let her do whatever she wants with it."

"Isn't murder a tad extreme?"

"Let someone take your family from you. Then come and talk to me about extreme." Jason said getting out of bed. He got dressed, put his Weapons on in plain sight, and walked to the front of the school where Cliff picked him up.

"Oh Jason." Ozpin said. "If only you knew the truth."

Loki.

Loki woke up.

"Ah. Good. You're awake." Torchwick said. "Now. Please don't use your semblance. I would hate to have to drop you into that bed of hot coals."

Loki looked down. There was indeed a bed of hot coals under her. "What do you want?"

"Money. I need money to fund a revolution you know."

"I don't have any."

"No, but your brother is loaded. So, I told him to bring me three million Lien for your safe return."

"Your screwed." Loki said. "My brother is going to murder you."

"No, he won't. I have guaranteed that he won't because I told him that I would hurt you if he did."

"You're an idiot."

"How so?"

"My brother will murder you the first chance he gets."

"Yes, and here is where my good plan, becomes a great plan. I've set a trap for him. So as soon as he hands me the money, I drop you into the bed of hot coals. He jumps to save you allowing me time to get away. He chases after me, and into my hoard of Grimm and my swordsman. It's brilliant."

"I... won't... let you." Loki said struggling against the chains holding her up.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Torchwick said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Also, I wouldn't tell your brother about the trap. I'll just drop you into the Coals."

'If it will save Jason it's worth it.' Loki said to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah. It looks like your brother is here."

"Jason." Loki whispered. "It's a trap."

Outside an abandoned warehouse.

Jason was walking up to the front door with barely concealed rage when his hearing picked up. "_Jason. It's a trap." _A deep, old, wise, and strong voice said.

'Like I figured.'

Jason knocked knowing it was a trap. The door opened a few minutes later, and he heard. "Jason. It's a trap." A second time.

He walked in and saw Torchwick. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

"Because. If anything happens to me. Your sister is going to dropped into that bed of hot coals."

Jason held up the briefcase.

"Oh no. I know that trick. Kick the briefcase over to me. Nice and gentle."

Jason put the briefcase on the ground and kicked it over to Torchwick.

Torchwick picked the briefcase up with his cane and looked inside. Once he was satisfied that the money was there, he said. "Thank you, and now. Here is your sister." He said pushing a button.

The chain holding Loki up dropped.

Jason dropped into a running stance. He calculated how fast he would have to be to save Loki as soon as he saw her. He would have to push his body past its limitations, and he had just the Semblance for the job. He cut his sense of touch and took off at a speed that he shouldn't be able to achieve normally. He jumped over the bed of coals, caught Loki, and threw her clear of the Vat of scalding hot water seconds before he hit.

Loki.

Loki had no idea what had happened. One second, she was falling, the next second she was rolling on the ground, and she heard a splash. She got to her knees and saw a puddle of water around the vat that had scalding hot water in it. "JASON!" She yelled as pain lanced her heart.

A hand shot out of the vat and Jason pulled himself out. He fell to the floor, and crawled over to her, but his skin looked like it was melting off his muscle.

"HELP!" Loki shouted as loud as she could.

"No one's coming to help you." A voice that was filled with so much spite it sent chills down Loki's spine.

Loki looked over and saw her 'Switch blade' lying on the ground. She ran over and picked it up.

"Pitiful. You should beg for mercy like the bitch you are."

There was a pulse that made the hair on Loki's neck stand up.

"Call my sister that... one more time." Jason wheezed. His body had taken so much damage that his semblance couldn't block out all the pain.

"Your sister. Is a little. Bitch." The voice said.

"Oi." An accented voice said. "Sit this one out Jason. You too Loki. We'll handle this wanker."

"Basically dude." Another voice said. "You're screwed."

"Sorry we are late to the party." Another accented voice said. "We are sorry Jason, Loki. Let us take care of this."

"Oh yeah." The first accented voice said. "We've got two snipers on the roof, and we aren't afraid to use them."

"Do you really think you scare me." Their opponent said. "You don't. I just stared down an Alpha. I'm not afraid of you."

"The hells an alpha?" The non-accented voice asked.

"An Alpha Faunus is a more primal Faunus. They have enhanced senses, reflexes. They are stronger and faster than a normal human or Faunus. They also have a healing factor. Your friend is one of them."

"No, I'm not." Jason said, his skin was starting to regrow slowly. "I may be a Faunus, but I'm not an Alpha."

"Quit kidding yourself. You have heightened senses, you are stronger, faster, and more agile than any other human and Faunus, your reflexes are quicker, you have a healing factor, and let's not forget about that pulse that you can create. You are an Alpha, whether you like it or not."

"No! My heightened senses are my semblance! I'm strong because I trained to get this strong! I'm not strong because I am some ancient Faunus! This power is mine and mine alone!"

"Such a Naive fool. You have a strength that most people would kill for, and you discard it like garbage. Why?"

"Because. If I am this all-powerful Faunus you say I am, and I have a semblance that could have saved my loved ones... I could never forgive myself." Jason pushed himself up to his knees before standing up. His skin was partially regrown. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'll show you to treat your heritage lightly!" The voice said before drawing a sword.

Jason enhanced his vision so he could see in the dark. He saw a black two-piece suit with red lining. He saw a blood red blade, and a white mask covering his eyes. "If you think you can beat me..." Jason said drawing the 'Steel Lead.' "...then come at me."

The owner of the voice took a step, but a sniper round tore the ground in front of him apart.

"Take one more step, and the next one will go through your eye." The first accented voice, Scott, said.

There was a cloud of smoke, and the man disappeared.

Jason fell to his knees before rolling onto his back.

Loki ran to him and grabbed him. "HELP!"

There was a crash and Scott landed next to them. "Let's get you out of here." He said picking Jason up.

They walked outside and immediately Ruby and Yang came running up to Loki.

"Is Jason all right?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure. He fell into scalding hot water."

"We need to get him out of these wet clothes." Yang said.

"Not yet." Loki said.

"We have to get him into dry clothes before he gets sick."

"I know. It's just…"

"We have to get him back to Beacon then!" Yang yelled.

They ran towards the landing pad and got on a ship headed for Beacon.

"What did that guy mean when he called Jason an Alpha?" Yang asked.

Velvet answered her. "According to Faunus legends the way the world works is the Grimm, the animals, the humans, the Faunus, the Beta Faunus, an Alpha Faunus, and the Gods of creation and destruction. An Alpha Faunus is said to have no animalistic trait on the outside, but they have enhanced senses, they are faster and stronger than any normal human or Faunus, they have better reflexes than any human or Faunus, they have a healing factor, and they can create a pulse letting people know they are in the area. Normally the pulse tells someone that they are dangerous, and to stay away.

"Does it make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end or send chills down your spine?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah.

"What about their Semblance?"

"They have a semblance as well."

"Would it be Jason's ability to use any weapon?"

"I don't think so. I think that is just skill."

"Okay. Then what is Jason's semblance? If he is this Alpha thing?"

"Well. What has Jason shown as possible semblances?"

"He can use any weapon after just a few minutes of use, he seems to be able to disappear into the shadows and reappear somewhere else, and whenever someone he knows is in trouble, he seems to get a power boost." Yang said. "Like when Ruby was being bullied at Signal. He seemed to get a speed and strength boost."

"When Cardin was bullying Velvet, he seemed to get a strength boost." Jaune said.

"After he saw Damian get hurt, he lost control and seemed to get a strength boost." Auburn said.

"When we were having that sparring battle with Team JSMN he got a definite strength boost when he thought that Sabre was going to hurt Auburn." Scott added.

"But that doesn't account for how he was able to throw you." Gale said.

"If he's an Alpha Faunus, then it wouldn't be a problem for him to throw Scott around." Blake said.

"There are a few events that you are missing." Loki said. "While on the streets Jason gained a nickname for being brutal towards anyone he saw as an enemy. When he found Shira, he had gained a name on the street, and most people feared it like the plague. When people found out that the infamous 'Red' was nothing more than a kid they were shocked until they saw what he could do. Jason would regularly get into fights with adults, and not just one. Sometimes he would fight up to four adults at the same time. In fact, it took four Adults fighting dirty to beat him down."

"How did they fight Dirty?" Ruby asked.

"Has Jason told you the story about his time on the street?"

Ruby, Yang, Damian, Auburn, and Ember nodded.

"Okay. He might hate me for telling you guys." Loki pointed at the rest of the group. "But Jason tends to dumb down what was done, because he doesn't want to seem like he's showing off. Each of the four guys he fought had a two by four with them. They didn't beat him with their fists and kick him. They beat him down with two by fours. If it wasn't for his aura and Shira giving herself up to them, then he would be dead."

"What did they do to Shira?" Jaune asked in a half whisper.

Loki took in a deep breath...

Beacon hospital.

Jason woke up and saw Damian, Auburn, Ember, and Loki sitting around his bed. "Hello." He said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

Loki jumped out of her seat and hugged him with so much force he thought she was going to suffocate him. "Don't you ever do something like that again!" She scolded.

"Save your life?"

"My life isn't worth yours. You are a good..."

"Shut the hell up!" Jason scolded pulling Loki into an even tighter hug. "You mean so much to me. You are my sister, and I would crawl through hell to get to you! Don't you ever say that again!"

Loki looked at Jason in shock.

"I already lost Shira." Jason cried. "I can't lose you too."

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jason into a hug. "Let it out." She whispered.

Jason sobbed. "I was so scared that Torchwick was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't handle it if I lost you too."

They sat in silence while Jason cried on Loki's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about this Alpha Faunus thing?" Loki asked after Jason calmed down a bit.

"I'm not an Alpha Faunus." Jason bit out.

"What's so wrong with being a Faunus?"

"Nothing. It's being an Alpha Faunus. I don't want it to be true."

"Why not?"

"Because then my strength wouldn't be my strength. It would be because of the Alpha Faunus part of me, and to make matters worse... it means that I have a semblance that I could have used to save Shira."

Loki hugged Jason even tighter. "You don't know that." Loki practically cooed.

"No. That's just an excuse."

They sat in silence for a long while before Loki said. "Scoot over."

Jason moved to one side.

Loki laid down next to him, she put her arm around him, and pulled him closer, and started humming a song.

Before long Jason was asleep.

"What's wrong?" Auburn asked.

"Jason blames himself for what happened to Shira..."

"But he was only nine years old when it happened." Damian said. "How can he think it was his fault?"

"Jason broke when Shira was hurt. He broke even more after she died. What would you do if all of the sudden you were told that the thing you have been using like a semblance, wasn't your semblance? If you found out that you had an ability you didn't know about, what would you do if there was a chance that you could have stopped something from happening?"

"I'd go insane."

"That's what Jason is going through right now."

Jason's mindscape.

Jason woke up in his mindscape next to a very pregnant Shira.

"Hey babe." Shira said.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

Jason put his hand over his eyes and started crying.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"I'm such a stupid failure."

"Why?"

"I have a semblance that I didn't know about, and it could have saved you."

"Maybe you don't? Maybe your semblance is going to be something that couldn't have saved me. You don't know until you try?"

"I couldn't live with myself if it could have."

"Let's talk about something else. You're an Alpha Faunus."

"I don't want to be."

"To bad. You're the legendary Alpha Faunus."

"You've been watching animé haven't you?"

"Yeah. I started watching Dragon Ball Z abridged. It's pretty funny."

Jason got quiet for a long minute. "How far along are you?"

"I'm halfway through the Cell Saga… oh you meant this. Six and a half months. Do you want to feel her kick?"

"Her?"

"It's not like there is a doctor or anything in here, so I'm hoping it's a girl."

"I guess that makes sense."

Shira grabbed Jason's hand and held it to her stomach.

Jason felt a kick. He was filled with joy and terror.

"What?" Shira asked.

"What if I can't keep her safe?"

"We are in your mindscape! What bad thing could happen in here?"

"I guess you're right. I'm just… scared."

"Don't be. You'll make an amazing dad. Even if it's only in your head."

Jason and Shira laid down on the bed and went to sleep keeping each other company.

Jason moved his hand protectively over Shira's stomach as if he could keep her and their unborn child safe.

Shira leaned into him, and they fell into a deep blissful sleep.

AN: So. Auburn did learn to face her fears. She knew that there was a possibility that something bad would happen if she ran out there, but she did it anyway. She is definitely a Huntress at heart. Torchwick held Loki for ransom, and Jason is pissed. Jason hears a voice, but is too pissed off to realize that something is off. The Alpha Faunus is how I am explaining Jason's Red Hood abilities. They are a bit more overpowered in the RWBY-verse than in the DC universe. That is because its RWBY and not Batman. Jason and Loki have a heart to heart. and Jason goes back to the Mindscape. Yes. Jason and Shira's mental forms are expecting a child. This will play a HUGE role in Volume 2. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.


	18. Thanksgiving

AN: Beta read by Brawn1984 and StarrMasterr

Disclaimer: Some thematic elements.

It was Thanksgiving, and the Students had been given permission to plan their own Thanksgiving dinners. So, Jason and Ren had planned one for Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SAPH, and JADE.

Jason and Ren were preparing the turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing, and the other Teams had their own assignments.

Team RWBY was making rolls. Team JNPR and JADE were making vegetables. Team SAPH was making yams and sweet potatoes. And Team CFVY was making desserts.

Team RWBY

So, who makes Thanksgiving dinner at your houses?" Yang asked.

"I have a butler who makes it." Weiss said.

"Would your butlers happen to be Faunus?" Blake asked.

"Some of them are." Weiss said a little quieter.

"Well." Ruby said trying to change the subject. We all make something at our house. Uncle Qrow usually goes to a shop and picks up a bag of rolls. Jason and dad usually end up debating the correct way to cook a turkey..."

"Yeah." Yang snorted. "It's hilarious."

Yang's scroll buzzed. "It's from Jason."

_J: "You're supposed to baste it over long periods of time to make it as juicy as possible._

_D: "No. You're supposed to stuff the turkey with breadcrumbs and vegetables, so you lock in all the flavor._

_J: "Only if your taste buds want to be bombarded with yuck. Your stuffing gets all soggy, and nasty."_

_D: "The stuffing tastes fine. It's your over sensitive taste buds."_

_J: "Even without my hypersensitive taste buds I could tell you that your stuffing has the texture of vomit, and yes I know what the texture of vomit is! I lived on the street for three years and had plenty of food poisoning."_

_D: "You wouldn't know good food if it forced its way down your throat."_

_J: "Don't go there. I've eaten food that would make you gag. _

_D: ..._

_D: ..._

_D: "Dang it. I can't say anything otherwise I'm the bad guy."_

_J: "I win this round."_

Ruby and Yang Burst into laughter.

"Is that what it's always like?" Blake asked.

"You have no idea." Yang said through her mirth.

"Yeah. You should hear them when they talk about what drink goes best with your choice of meat." Ruby said when she stopped laughing.

_J: "I heard that Ruby, and the best drink for Thanksgiving dinner is Cranberry juice with lemon lime soda."_

_D: "No its not. The best drink for Thanksgiving dinner is red wine."_

_J: "Grape juice and turkey make a terrible combination." _

_D: "Only because you're too young to drink it."_

_J: "don't go there, Tai. My sister lives in a bar, and the Drinking age in Remnant is 16."_

_R: "So does this mean?"_

_J and D: "NO!"_

_D: "well at least we can agree on one thing."_

Team JNPR and JADE

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said. "Can you hand me the butter and cheddar?"

Pyrrha handed Jaune the block of butter and the block of cheddar. "So. What are you making?"

"It's a family recipe." Jaune said. "Cheddar cheese broccoli."

"Is it any good?"

"My family loves it."

"Okay. Does it go with Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Are you kidding? You could have this with any meal. What are you bringing?"

"A salad. I try and eat really healthy."

"That's good. Eating healthy is always a good thing."

"What are you bringing Nora?"

Nora was on the other side of the kitchen where she was cutting vegetables at an alarmingly fast rate. "I'm making a veggie tray with a variety of dipping sauces."

"That's lovely. I'm going to see how Auburn, Damian, and Ember are doing." Pyrrha said walking to the other side of the room.

Damian was making veggie wraps when Pyrrha walked over to him.

"How is it coming?"

"Pretty good. I was able to make two veggie wraps per person."

"Lovely, and how about Auburn and Ember?"

"I'm bringing beets." Auburn said.

"And I'm bringing corn on the cob." Ember said.

"Lovely. There will be so many good choices to choose from."

"So, let me ask you something." Damian said coming over. "Do you actually like Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow cereal"

"I'm afraid not. I think that they are empty calories that don't offer any benefits to your body."

"Okay. I was just curious."

"They don't even taste that good." Auburn added.

"Yeah. If I wanted to eat sugar flavored cardboard, then I'd eat sugar flavored cardboard." Ember piped up.

"Finally. Someone gets it." Pyrrha said. "I've had to do those stupid commercials forever, and I have to gag them down each time. It's horrible."

"Yeah. We get it."

Team CFVY

Velvet was standing over the countertop. She was mixing the ingredients for Pumpkin pie.

Coco came over. "Hello Velvet."

"Hi Coco."

"So, what are you making?"

"Pumpkin pie. What are you making?"

"Pecan pie. It's already in the oven."

"That's a very difficult pie to make. Are you sure that you can make it?"

"How hard can it be?"

"You have to cook it for 50 minutes. Then you have to watch it for the next 10 to 20 minutes to make sure it's done?"

"Okay."

"You don't want to have burned Pecan pie for dinner tonight, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then you better go watch it." Velvet said as she poured the pumpkin pie mix into the pie crusts.

Coco went off to watch her dessert.

After Velvet had her Pumpkin pies in the oven, she went to check on Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"Hi Yatsu."

"Oh. Hi Velvet

"So, what did you decide to make?"

"Cinnabon's."

"Okay. I've never had a Cinnabon before."

"Then you're in for a treat. Because they are one of the greatest desserts ever."

"I can't wait to try one." Velvet said before walking to Fox. "Hey Fox. How's it going?"

"It's going pretty good. I am making devil's food cake."

"Ooh. That's one of my favorites."

"I'm also making Chocolate frosting from scratch."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah. My triple chocolate cake is always a crowd pleaser."

"I can't wait to try it."

Team SAPH

"Let me get this straight." Scott said. "You're an American."

"Yup." Gale said.

"And you've never had sweet potato pie?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You do realize that out of us you are the only one who has a real family. Right?"

"Hey Irmano." Jose said. "your words are like daggers."

"Sorry, but it's true. Scott is the only one who has a stable family. Your parents, forgive me, are gone. Geoff's dad suffers from severe PTSD that might be on par with Jason's, no offense. And my parents are always working. Scott is the only one with a normal family.

"Did you forget that my father is paralyzed from the neck down because of..." Scott took in a deep breath before he punched the countertop cracking it. "...my father played by the rules, and because he did, he was paralyzed because of some punk who wanted to move up in the world, and a greedy ring manager."

"Yes." Geoff said. "And the only people who know what's happened is here in this room right now."

"I... that's the reason why I believe that the best defense is a good offense. It's the reason I have to be strong enough to stop whatever comes at me."

"We know Irmano." Jose said. "We know what happened, and we don't judge you for it."

"Let's get back to making sweet potato pie, Yams, and candied yams." Geoff said.

Jason and Ren

"You need to Baste the turkey."

"No." Ren said adamantly. "You coat the turkey with whipped butter and herbs for the best flavor."

"If you would have put your turkey in a brine overnight then it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Enough with the brine. You don't need to put your turkey in a brine."

"If you want your turkey to have great flavor and be mouthwateringly tender and juicy you do."

"No. You just put it in a coating of butter and herbs and let it cook on low temperature overnight, and when its three quarters of the way done you add your cornbread stuffing mix."

"You don't stuff a turkey. That makes the stuffing all soggy and gross."

"It's called stuffing for a reason."

"You cook the turkey, you baste it while it's cooking, then when it's done you strain your turkey drippings to get rid of all the fat, and you make gravy and stuffing with the turkey drippings."

"No." Ren said. "You stuff your turkey, and make gravy with flour, water, and seasoning."

"You can skip that process by using the turkey drippings and flour."

"We aren't getting anywhere fast. Let's just do the potatoes."

"Great. I need potatoes, sour cream, green onions, chives, bacon bits, cheese, salt, pepper, milk, and butter."

Ren looked horrified. "How do you stay so thin if you eat like that?"

"I work out every morning and evening. so, I burn like three times as many calories than I take in."

"That's not healthy."

"Oh yeah. Well how do you make your potatoes?"

"Potatoes, milk, butter, salt, and pepper."

"That's too bland. You have to look at food like a rock band. You have the meats which act like the drums, they keep everything moving. Then you have the vegetables which act like the base, they give you the nice background noise, or taste. Finally you have the starches which is the guitarist, this is where cooking gets interesting because you have the ability to do whatever you want with the starches because there are just so many things you can do with them."

"What about the singer?"

"Oh yeah. Can't forget about the singer." Jason said before thinking long and hard about it. "The singer is the thing that ties it all together and makes a song, so the singer is the dessert, and the drink."

"You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Trust me. After you've had to eat hot wings out of the trash you become the least picky, and yet the pickiest eater."

Ren became quiet for a long time.

Jason went about measuring his ingredients for his loaded mashed potatoes. He sliced the potatoes, boiled them, mashed them, and mixed the ingredients together. he was just about to add the cheese to the potatoes when his scroll rang. "Hello?" He said.

_"Jason. Its Coral. Loki's girlfriend."_

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

_"It's Loki. She's really sad and I'm not sure what to do. I could tell you what I've already tried, but..."_

"Yeah. Please don't. I'll be there soon."

_"Thank you."_

Jason hung up and looked at Ren. "It's Loki. I have to go. If I'm not back before Thanksgiving dinner starts just start without me."

"Okay."

With that Jason headed out to Loki's bar.

Loki's Bar

When Jason got to Loki's Bar he went upstairs to Loki's room. "Hey sis." he said when he opened her door.

"Why didn't you knock" Coral asked.

"My sense of sight is dead. I can't see you two, but I can tell what you two have been up to."

"Okay." Coral said. "Not many things make me feel uncomfortable, but your semblance is one of the things that does."

"Then leave." Jason said.

Coral got dressed and left the room.

"Hey sis." Jason said walking over to Loki.

"Hi Jason." Loki said in a tired tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just the Holiday's. Do you remember when we made that makeshift Thanksgiving dinner that one year?"

"Yeah. We stole so much food and gorged ourselves till we got sick."

Loki laughed. "Yeah. At least we didn't puke."

"Thank the God of Creation for that."

"I miss her."

"So, do I, but maybe I can help."

"How?"

"Sit on the ground in the Lotus position, but please put some clothes on first."

Jason heard Loki pull on some clothes before sitting in the Lotus position.

"Okay. Now. Breathe in, and out."

Loki began breathing in and out in time.

"Now. Think about my House."

"I don't want to. There are too many bad memories."

"Please. Do this for Shira."

Loki took a shuddering breath and thought about Todd manor.

"Imagine every detail until _you are standing in the main foyer."_

Jason's mindscape.

Loki looked around. She was standing in the foyer of Todd manor. "How-how is this possible?"

"Welcome to my mindscape." Jason said.

"I thought your mindscape only worked for you."

"Normally, but I found a way to let other people come in."

"What are we doing here?"

"Hey babe." Shira said. "Who are you..." Shira stopped when she saw Loki and put her hands to her mouth.

"Sh-Shir-Shira?" Loki asked biting back tears.

Shira nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yes. It's me."

Loki burst into tears as she ran towards Shira and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, Thank the God of Creation!" Loki cried as she held onto Shira.

"I can't believe Jason found a way to bring you here." Shira sobbed.

"Actually." Jason began. "I was going to save it for a Christmas present, but you seemed to need it now."

Loki grabbed Jason and pulled him into their hug. "Thank you." She cried.

"You're welcome."

The sound of crying came from upstairs.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Do you want to say hi to your niece?" Shira asked.

"My what?"

"Congratulations." Jason said. "You are the aunt to little Amber Todd." Jason began walking up the stairs to his and Shira's room."

"Wait. What?"

"You're an aunt." Shira said.

"How is that possible?"

"We're in Jason's mindscape. Anything is possible in here."

"So as long as we're in here. Anything is possible?"

"Yeah."

"So, in here. I'm an aunt, but not out there?"

"Mindscapes are difficult to explain." Jason said. "The rules of the mindscape are different from the rules of the real world. Like time. In here time travels way faster. One week is six months in here. You can live a life in here, and a separate life out there?"

"How do you not go crazy trying to keep them separate?"

"I've been spending my nights in here, and my days out there. I sleep and come here, and when I wake up, I go back to the real world."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah. Twelve hours out there is two weeks in here."

"Can I do the same thing?"

"Yeah. I can teach you how to do that." Jason said opening the door to Their room.

Loki's jaw dropped when she saw the room. It was as big as her bar. "Is this what your house actually looks like?"

"No. I made it bigger in the mindscape."

There was babbling coming from the child's bed in the far corner of the room.

Shira picked up Amber and put her on her hip. "Hey baby girl."

Amber babbled happily.

"Yeah." Shira said. "Do you see daddy?"

Jason took Amber from Shira. "Hey baby girl. How are you doing?"

Amber laughed.

"Hey. Do you want to see your Aunt Loki?"

Amber looked around and saw Loki.

"Hi." Loki said.

Amber reached for Loki.

"Here you go." Jason said handing Amber to Loki.

Loki hesitantly took Amber from Jason. "Hi." She said.

Amber grabbed Loki's hand.

"She has your strength." Loki said to Jason with tears of joy.

"And Shira's eyes." Jason added.

Shira and Loki sat down and started catching up.

Jason smelled something. "I'll be right back." He said leaving his Mindscape.

The real world.

Jason came too and smelled something that smelled like a campfire and glass. He picked Loki up and headed downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Coral asked.

"We aren't safe here. Take Loki to Todd Enterprises, and wait for Clifford Horizon. He will pick you up and take you somewhere safe. Don't wake Loki up. I just got her to sleep."

"What's going on?"

"We aren't safe." Jason said grabbing his scroll. He sent a Message to Cliff.

_J: Meet Loki at Todd Enterprises._

_C: Yes, sir Master Jason. Is there a problem?"_

_J: Yes._

_C: Very well sir._

Jason sent a message to Ruby and Yang next.

_J: Meet at the bar. It's the same lady we fought at the dust shop._

_R: We will be there soon._

Jason grabbed the 'Steel Lead' from their holsters and walked outside.

Beacon Academy.

Ruby ran to the kitchen to get help.

"Help." She said when she got to the kitchens. "Jason is fighting someone who the last time we fought her, he ended up in the hospital."

Everyone from Team JNPR, SAPH, CFVY and JADE ran out of the kitchen leaving the food they made on the counter. They grabbed their weapons and headed for the landing strip to take them into town.

When they got to town they ran for the bar. What they saw shocked them. The bar was destroyed, and Jason was attacking some girl in a dress who was throwing fire balls at him.

Ten minutes earlier.

Jason walked out of the bar, and saw a girl waiting for him.

"I have been looking for you." A girl said in a silky-smooth voice.

"Why?"

"You are really the only one at Beacon who is actually a threat to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your Semblance is dangerous, and I can't let it stop me from attaining my goal."

"If you need me out of the way, then you're going to have to kill me."

"With pleasure." The girl said throwing a fireball at Jason.

Jason ducked and the fireball hit the bar. Jason looked at the bar. she had destroyed Loki's home, and she was going to pay for it. Jason ran at her changing the 'Steel Lead' to gun mode and started firing at her. She kept blocking the shots by creating a fire shield to protect herself. Jason ran at her and shot her when he was two meters away. 'Damn it. She's blocked every shot. Let's see if she can block high intensity, dust infused rounds?' Jason jumped onto the roof and grabbed the 'Beowulf's Demise'. He loaded the magazine into the slot.

"Won't you ever learn?" The girl asked. "I can block all your shots."

'Try blocking this.' Jason pulled the trigger in quick succession.

The girl created her fire shield, but the first-round hit. It was a water round that drenched her from the head down. The next round to hit was a lightning round that electrocuted her. The next round was an ice round that froze her into a block of ice, and the last round shattered the block of ice, and her body.

Jason made his way over to the ice, and spit on it. "That's for destroying my sister's home."

Jason made his way to the others. "Let's go." He said.

When they got back to Beacon, he told them to grab their food, and come with him. They did so, and they made their way to Todd manor.

When they walked inside Gale whistled. "Hey. Jose. I think this is bigger than **YOUR **house."

"Si irmano." Jose said.

"You can go reheat your food in the Kitchen." Jason said. "It's the third door on the right. I'm going to go check on Loki."

The group went their separate ways. Jason went upstairs, and the rest of them went down the hall.

The group went into the third door on the right.

"Wow." Everybody but Ruby and Yang said.

"I'm kind of surprised that your surprised Weiss." Yang said.

"It's not as big as my kitchen, then again this whole house could fit in a fourth of my house, but I'm just surprised that a house this size is as big as it is."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "It used to have ten bedrooms, but Jason had five of them taken out and built a larger kitchen, a larger dining room, a training room, a game room, and a panic room."

"I want to see that training room." Scott said.

"You can explore the manor after dinner Mr. Allen." Cliff said coming into the kitchen. "I do ask that you knock on bedrooms before you enter though. Master Jason doesn't want Miss Saki to be disturbed."

"Jason said that we could reheat our food in the Kitchen." Ren said.

"I would hope so." Cliff said. "I don't think that you could easily heat up food in a bedroom."

"Hey Cliff." Ruby and Yang said.

"Miss Rose. Miss Xiao Long."

Jason

Jason walked up to Loki's door and knocked.

Coral opened the door and looked into the white eyes of Jason. "Did you know that your eyes Change color when you cut your sight?"

"No." Jason said coming in.

"You can turn on your sight. We aren't naked... yet."

"Are you going to be naked at any point while I'm in here?"

"Not unless you want us to be."

"No thanks." Jason said turning his sight back on. He took a good look at Coral for the first time, well… the first time that she wasn't involved with Loki. She was taller than Loki at 6 feet 5 inches with coral pink hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. According to Loki her Aura was green. Jason didn't know what her Semblance was or her weapon of choice. He did know that she was deceptively smart. She was supposedly so smart that she flirted to hide it, so people weren't intimidated by her.

"Like what you see?" Coral asked leaning in towards him.

"You can go downstairs now. I'm going to wake up Loki."

"Party pooper. No cake for you." Coral said as she left the room.

Jason went to the chair by Loki's bed and began meditating.

Jason's mindscape

Jason woke up in his mindscape and walked upstairs to his and Shira's room. When he got there, he opened the door.

"Hey babe." Shira said.

"Hey." Jason said. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. Do you want to say good night?"

"Yeah. Then Loki and I have to head out."

"Okay."

Jason walked over to Ambers bed. "I know that this is just in my head, but I feel such a strong connection to her."

"That's because this is your mindscape. It's you're world. It's as real as you want it to be."

"Good night little one." Jason said before kissing Amber on her head. Jason got up and walked over to Loki. "Time to go."

Loki hugged Shira. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

In the real world.

Jason and Loki woke up in the real world.

Loki looked at Jason and started crying.

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly.

When Loki stopped crying, she looked into Jason's eyes. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I'll show you how to get back there later."

"Thanks."

"Let's get downstairs before they eat all the food."

When they got downstairs, they saw the table was set, and everyone was seated at the table and waiting.

"We decided that since you were the host." Pyrrha said. "We thought we should wait for you."

Jason and Loki sat down. "Well." Jason said. "Let's eat."

They went around the table and gave a few things that they were thankful for, passed the food around, and ate their fill.

After dinner they retired to the game room.

"So, tell me." Scott said. "Was it really necessary to kill that girl?"

"It was either her or me." Jason said.

"Really?" Scott asked skeptically.

Jason pulled his scroll from his pocket and hit play.

**_"I have been looking for you." The girl said._**

**_"Why?" Jason asked._**

**_"You are really the only one at Beacon who is actually a threat to me."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Yes. Your Semblance is dangerous, and I can't let it stop me from attaining my goal."_**

**_"If you need me out of the way, then you're going to have to kill me."_**

**_"With pleasure." The girl said throwing a fireball at Jason_**

"Any more questions?" Jason asked.

"No." Scott said. "But you need to be careful now. You don't know if she has her own team or if she has any relatives who are going to come after you in revenge."

"We will stay with him." Damian said. "We will protect him."

Jason went to say something, but Coco, Ruby, Jaune, and Jose said. "Agreed." In unison.

"You are always worried about other people, it's time to let someone worry about you for a change." Auburn said.

"I couldn't agree more." Loki said.

"If Loki's in then I'm in." Coral said.

"Guy's." Jason began.

"Nope." Ruby said. "We are protecting you whether you like it or not."

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope." Yang said.

"Fine." Jason said with a huff.

"Now that that's settled." Auburn said. "Who wants dessert?"

Meanwhile.

"Wow." Torchwick said. "You're lucky that Neo was able to switch you out in time."

"And you're lucky that Emerald was able to trick him long enough for you to escape." A guy with hair that came over his eye said.

"I know that." The girl said. "We have to kill Jason Todd. He could be more problematic than Ozpin."

"So." Torchwick said. "Just kill him."

"Have you tried killing him?"

"Yes, and it backfired."

"He is an Alpha Faunus. Which means he is stronger, faster, he has more stamina, he has better reflexes, he has enhanced senses, he has a healing factor, he can create a pulse that lets people know to stay away, and who knows what else. We need to kill him before we can move onto the next part of our plan."

"Then you go and worry about killing him, and I will get the next part of the plan ready to go."

"Don't screw this up Torchwick."

"Relax Cinder." Torchwick said. "Everything will work out just fine."

"It had better." Cinder said before walking away.

AN: So a little bit of a slice-of-life chapter. Or at least it was until Cinder showed up, but that is foreshadowing for Volume 2. The talking about food is actual conversations that has happened around Thanksgiving with my family. Especially the 'how to cook a turkey.' I'm a bit of a foodie. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Also. Team SAPH is not from the RWBY verse. They are four OC's brought from the real world into RWBY. They were created by StarrMasterr, who is working on his own RWBY FanFic. If you want I will let you know when it's up.


	19. The night Team SNTA saved Christmas

AN: Beta read by Brawn1964 and Starrmasterr.

AN: I'm uploading this early because I won't be able to upload it tomorrow.

AN: Inspired by RWBY Chibi.

'''Twas the night before Christmas and all through Beacon academy not a creature was stirring not even a... NORA! What are you doing here?"

"I'm making this chapter more interesting."

"No. You're breaking the fourth wall. You can't do that! You're a character, I'm the writer."

"Don't make me hit you with my hammer."

"You're a fictional character. I'm not afraid..."

_crack.*_

"Ooh. I think he might have a concussion, but don't worry. A concussion never killed anyone."

Nora looked around the room. It was small, yet cozy. It had a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk. A laptop sat open on the desk.

_*Ding.*_

Nora looked over at the laptop.

**'You have 1 new message.'**

Nora opened the message.

**Hey FlareMontgomery,**

**It's Brawn1984. Just wanted to see when you were going to send the next chapter. I thought the last chapter was great and think the readers will love it too. Email me when you get the chance.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brawn1984**

"Wow." Nora said. "They have some really weird names here. I wonder what chapter he was referring too?"

Nora looked around the screen for a bit before she saw the 'publish' tab. She hit it and saw 'Chapter 15, Christmas.' "Ugh. He needs a better title than that." Nora said as she typed.

'The night Team SNTA saved Christmas.'

"Now. Let's write an awesome chapter."

* * *

Team JADE's dorm.

Jason was laying on his bed when Team RWBY came in.

"You take that back Weiss!" Ruby said sternly.

"I will not."

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Weiss just said that Santa Isn't real."

"Because he's not." Weiss said. "He's just some story that parents tell their kids, so their kids listen to them."

"You take that back!" Ruby yelled running at Weiss.

Yang picked Ruby up and walked her over to Jason. "Here. Hold her until she stops fussing."

Jason held Ruby as she tried to attack Weiss.

"Santa May not be a real person." Yang said. "But his message of Goodwill towards all men is a valuable lesson."

"SANTA IS REAL!" Ruby yelled.

"No. He isn't. It's just your parents who buy the presents and give them to you on the 25th of December."

"Take that back!"

"I'll prove it. Tomorrow morning when you don't have any gifts from Santa. You never bring it up again. Deal?"

"Fine, but if he does bring us presents, then you have to dress like an elf next Christmas and pass out Presents to kids in town."

"Deal." Weiss said shaking Ruby's hand.

With that Weiss left the room.

"Jason. You have to help me find Santa."

"Okay." Jason said. "I'll find Santa for you."

"Thank you." Ruby said hugging Jason as tight as she could.

Later.

Yang walked up to Jason. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't think you will be able to find Santa before tomorrow morning."

"I already did."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Meet SNTA(Santa)." Jason said pointing at three people walking towards him."

"That's not Santa."

"Yes, it is. **S**cotland Allen, Pyrrha **N**ikos, Jason **T**odd, and Coco **A**del. Otherwise known as Team SNTA."

"Okay. I see what you did there." Yang said. "So. How are you going to prove that he exists?"

"By figuring out what everyone wants and getting it for them."

"Weiss isn't going to fall for this."

"She will after I have followed her around and found what she wants for Christmas."

"That's called stalking."

"Only if I'm caught. You guys go find Auburn. She is finding out what everyone else wants." Jason said before jumping into the bushes to follow Weiss.

Auburn

Auburn had just finished finding out what everyone wanted when she was pulled into a classroom by Coco. "Coco! What are you doing?"

"I'm here to find out what everyone wants for Christmas. Starting with you."

"Hmm, Hmm." Scott cleared his throat.

"Right." Coco said. "So. Do you have the list?"

"Yup. All except you guys and Jason."

"Wait. Did you ask Weiss?"

"No. Jason said he was taking care of that. Why? Was I supposed to?"

"No. Just checking. Let's go pick everything up."

"Oh my." Pyrrha said. "Some of these are very expensive."

"Jason said that cost didn't matter." Coco said.

"But..."

"We are on a bit of a time crunch." Coco said. "so, let's move out."

The trio went to the stores around Vale and picked out the present that each person wanted the most. When they were finished, they went back to the academy.

Jason

Jason followed Weiss around Vale to each store she visited. When she looked at something, he made a mental checklist of the things that she wanted. After a while he "Bumped" into her.

"Jason?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. Hi Weiss. What are you doing here?"

"Just some last-minute Christmas shopping. I can't believe that Ruby still believes in Santa.

Five parents in the store glared daggers at Weiss when their kids started crying at the top of their lungs.

"There are a lot more than just Ruby who believe in Santa." Jason said. "And you just pissed off half of them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"We don't celebrate Christmas at my house. My dad just gives us Lien and we go to the store to pick up whatever we want the next day."

"Wow. You are missing out then." Jason said. "Watch and learn." Jason walked over to a crying kid. "Hey there buddy. Did the mean girl say that there was no such thing as Santa?"

"Uh Huh." The kid said through tears.

"Want to know a secret?"

"Uh Huh."

"She's on Santa's naughty list and is going to have to serve Christmas community service if she wants to get off it and onto Santa's nice list."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Weiss." Jason put a bit of force in his voice. "You want to get on Santa's nice list. Right?"

"Um."

Jason looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes." She said unsure of why she said it.

Jason grabbed Weiss by the hand and pulled her up to the North Pole in the center of the store. "Excuse me Santa." Jason said. "My friend is on your naughty list and needs to change it, so she is on your nice list. Can she work in the line for a few hours to work it off?"

"HO, HO, HO!" Santa said. "Of course, she can."

Jason pushed Weiss towards the elf helper who grabbed Weiss and lead her to the back to get changed. "You're lucky it's this guy and not the last one." The elf said. "This guy won't pinch your..."

Jason heard enough. He moved around back, killed his sight, and walked into the changing room.

"Hey Perv..." The lady said before Weiss put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not here for violation purposes." Jason said. "I overheard you say that one of the Santa's was assaulting you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to have bruises for a week. Sorry, but you can't be here while we are changing."

"Don't worry." Weiss said. "He's blind."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"I just want to find the guy who was assaulting you so I can stop him from doing it to someone else."

"He's already left."

"Do you have anything of his?"

"This is his suit." The lady said pointing at a suit on the wall.

"Weiss. Can you lead me to the suit?" Jason asked. A few seconds later Jason felt Weiss's hand on his arm. She led him to the suit. Jason sniffed the suit and gagged. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

"A lot." The lady said.

Jason breathed in a large breath to get the guy's scent. When he was done, he left. "I'll be back in an hour." Jason said.

"What is your friend going to do" The lady asked.

"I'm not sure." Weiss said. "I'm Weiss by the way."

"Quora." The lady said.

"Don't worry Quora. Jason will take care of him."

Jason

Jason left the store and followed the guy's scent to a house in downtown Vale. He enhanced his hearing so he could listen inside.

_"I work hard every day, and I expect a beer and dinner on the table when I get home!" _A gruff man's voice said.

_"I'm sorry. I was out shopping..." _A frightened woman's voice said.

There was the sound of a smack._ "That's no excuse!"_ The man yelled. Followed by the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

'Not on my watch.' Jason said before running to the door and kicking it open. He saw that the female voice was a Faunus girl who was probably no more than 18. Jason let out a pulse of anger. "Get out of here." Jason said to the girl.

"NO!" The man yelled. "Stay."

Jason saw the girl had dog ears that drooped. He grabbed the 'Beowulf's Demise' and connected it in the middle. "I told her to leave, and you will let her leave this dump heap."

The guy smacked the Faunus girl with his belt like a whip. "She's mine, and she'll do what I tell her to."

Jason hit a button on his scroll and ran at the guy. "You have three minutes before my backup gets here and trust me. You don't want to meet her."

"Shut up!"

Jason swung the 'Beowulf's Demise' at the man's head causing the man to duck. Jason grabbed the Faunus girl, and threw her towards the door. "RUN!" He shouted.

The guy ran at the door, but Jason caught his neck with the Hooked end of 'Beowulf's Demise' and pulled backwards causing the man to fall to the floor choking. "Give me a reason not to kill you." Jason snarled.

"No matter what lame excuse you pull out of your ass." Loki said walking into the house with the Faunus girl by her side. "My brother will most likely not listen to you."

"Fu..."

"Let's not use that kind of language." Jason said putting his foot on the guys throat.

"She's my..."

"Before you finish that sentence." Jason said with steel in his voice. "Let me tell you that if you say she's your wife or daughter I will kill..."

The guy, and the girl disappeared leaving Jason and Loki standing in the room.

"Jason?" Loki asked concerned. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Jason said.

"Welcome." An annoying voice said. "To your death." Torchwick stepped from the Shadows.

"Torchwick." Jason growled.

"Yes, yes. Please hold your applause."

"How were you able to..."

"To fool your semblance?" Torchwick asked. "It was child's play really. First, we had to hit your triggers. The abuse, the violation, all that stuff. Quora played her part perfectly, but then again... she had me as a teacher."

"I will gut you like a fish!"

"Actually. No, you won't. You see. If I don't hit this fingerprint scanner ever three minutes. Miss Schnee will be killed as well as Santa, and all those kids."

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Jason snapped at Torchwick.

"So. Here's what we are going to do. You will let me kill you, and I will let Miss Schnee go."

"Screw you." Loki said reaching for her 'Switch Blade'.

"Ah, ah, ah." Torchwick said. "If you draw your weapons the bomb will go off, and. No thank you. I'm not into crazy."

Jason looked at Torchwick. "You're not, here are you? This is an illusion."

"Crap." Torchwick said. "I mean. No. This is not an illusion..."

Jason dropped into a running stance and ran off towards the store he'd left Weiss at. "Weiss!" He yelled into his scroll. "Evacuate the store. NOW!"

"_What? Why?" _Weiss asked.

"Just do it!"

_"Okay, okay. Fine."_

Jason put as much speed as he could behind him when he heard an explosion in the distance. 'Crap.' He swore under his breath.

When he got to the store, he saw that the store had been mostly evacuated in time, but the store was destroyed. He walked around asking if everyone was Okay.

It was a miracle, but they were okay.

The police came and questioned everyone, and They told the police that Weiss told them to evacuate. Weiss in turn told the police that Jason had called her and told her to evacuate the store. The police asked Jason why he did so.

"Roman Torchwick. He told me that he was planning on blowing up the store."

"Why would he do that?" One of the officers asked.

"I don't know, but he's not working alone."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know what his semblance is, but I'm pretty sure it's not the ability to make illusions of himself."

"We don't have any information on a semblance for him, so maybe..."

"Officers." Jason said pulling out his wallet.

"Whoa kid." The first officer said. "We don't take bribes."

Jason pulled out his I.D. "I'm not going to bribe you officer." He showed them his I.D.

"Mr. Todd!" The second officer exclaimed.

"Now. I don't show you that because I'm showing off. I need you guys to keep an eye out for Roman Torchwick and his Team."

"Yes sir." The second officer said.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Blaze." The first officer said.

"And I'm Poseidon." The second officer said.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'll make sure to donate to the VPD so you guys can get better equipment to do your jobs."

"But sir." Poseidon said. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but we already have top of the line gear."

"I've got a guy who would say otherwise. Your captain will be hearing from him soon."

"Thank you, sir." Blaze said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas officers." Jason said as he walked away.

Jason found Weiss standing with a group of kids, dressed like an elf. "Have you found their parents?"

"No. The officers are still looking." Weiss said with a bit of a chatter in her teeth.

Jason put his coat around her shoulders. "Do you guys have anything from your parents?"

"I have a glove." A kid handed Jason a left glove.

Jason took it and sniffed it and sniffed the air before running towards the store.

"SIR!" An officer said. "SIR! You can't go in there."

Jason disappeared into the building. "HELLO!" He yelled.

No answer.

Jason began sniffing the air and found a woman trapped in the elevator. He rubbed his hands together, killed the feeling in his arms, grabbed the elevator doors, and pulled them apart.

"Thank you." The woman said crawling out of the elevator. "Is anyone else in here?"

"I don't know."

"Get outside. I'll look for anyone else."

Outside.

Team RWBY, JNPR, SAPH, CFVY, and JADE came running up to the store.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled. "We saw the explosion. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Jason called me and told me to evacuate everyone, then he ran inside."

"We have to help him." Scott yelled racing for the store."

"No!" Geoff said grabbing Scott. "That building is about to come down."

"More reason to get in there!"

A woman ran outside.

"Did you see another person in there?" Damian asked her.

"Yes. The young man who saved me. He's checking to see if anyone else is in ther..."

There was a cracking sound and the store started to crumble.

"NOO!" Auburn yelled smacking her 'Thumpers' together sending out a greyish-black ring of dust.

When the ring of dust hit the building, the building floated in the air.

"Leave the rest to me Lass." Viridian said coming through the crowd. He held his hands up, and a red outline formed around him. He pushed and pulled the air in different directions. "Quick. Check th' debris for survivors."

The police and the different Teams began searching for the survivors.

"Here!" An officer yelled.

The group moved over to find Jason curled protectively around a little girl.

"I do-don't mea-mean to be a nu-nuis-nuisance." Jason stammered. "B-but cou-could y-you g-guys ge-get this pi-pillar off my ba-back? M-my str-strength is fail-failing."

Scott dropped his gauntlets, grabbed the pillar with both hands, and lifted it up before dropping it.

"Ember!" Auburn yelled. "Heal him."

"R-right." Ember said dropping to her knees. She put her hands-on Jason and activated her semblance. 'Please work.' She begged.

"It didn't work." Scott said when she stopped.

Ember tried again.

"No good."

'Damn it, please work.' Ember begged as she tried a third time.

"No." Scott said shaking his head.

"NO!" Ruby cried.

Yang dropped her head so she could try and hide her tears.

Weiss fell to her knees and cried.

One by one the teams began crying at the loss of their friend.

"NO!" Ember yelled. "Take me instead!" She yelled putting her hands-on Jason's chest. She tried one more time, and her Semblance activated once more before she fell into unconsciousness.

Beacon Academy hospital.

Ember blinked awake and looked into the eyes of her friends.

"Did it work?" She asked jumping up.

"You tell me." Jason's voice said from behind her.

Ember spun around and saw Jason standing beside her bed. She hugged him tightly and started crying. "I thought we'd lost you." She said through shuddering breaths.

"You didn't." Jason said. "Thank you for what you did."

"No thanks to you." Loki said. "What was the idea running into that building?"

"Because he ran into the building, there were no casualties." Geoff said. "The little girl made it."

"Thank the God of Creation for that."

"Here you go." Jason said handing Ember a gift. "We found this pile of presents in the floor this morning."

"Did you guys sleep in here?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

"We waited for you to wake up so we could enjoy the gifts together." Pyrrha said.

They went in a circle to see what everyone had gotten from Team SNTA.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ruby yelled as she opened her gift. "It's the Manga series that I wanted. Yes. This is amazing! See Weiss. Santa is real!"

"If he's real then where is what I wanted for Christmas?" Weiss asked.

Jason walked over to Weiss and put his arm on her shoulder. "Just give her this one. You already dressed like an elf, so just let her have it."

"Fine." Weiss complained.

Yang opened hers. "Yes. It's the new Ninja vs. Samurai game that I wanted."

"No way." Blake said. "'The Ninja's bride' this is amazing. It's the one thing that I actually wanted this year."

"'Compost king two: Revenge of the Compost'." Jaune said holding up the Scroll game. "This is awesome."

Pyrrha opened a box and pulled out a red dress that went down to her ankles, had a slit up to her right hip, and a pair of black heels. "It's lovely."

Nora opened a... "a box of dust infused grenades! Wow. This is awesome. I can't wait to try them out."

"Wow. This is amazing." Ren said. "A knife block with everything I need."

"A tri-blade." Scott said opening the box. "Thank you. This is amazing. I can't wait to try it out."

Geoff opened a box and smiled an evil smile. "With these gadgets, and my 'Junkers Toolkit' I could take over this world."

Everyone looked at Geoff with mixed emotions.

"But I won't."

"A new Cape." José said with a smile. "Just what I need."

"Dude." Gale said. "You have too many Capes as it is. You don't need more."

"You can never have too many capes Irmano."

"No. You can never have too much dust." Gale said showing José the inside of his box. It was full of different vials of dust. "Just wait until I mix these together. I will create the most powerful dust infused ammo ever."

"Not likely." RWBY said. "I mean if you can make better dust infused ammo than Viridian, I'll be impressed."

Before they could argue Coco opened her gift. "Oh yeah. I'm going to rock these." She said putting the new sunglasses on.

"I love it." Velvet said pulling out a shirt that said. 'Faunus girl.' On it.

"A new sword." Yatsuhashi said pulling a new sword from the box. "Now I can dual wield like Kirito."

"Thanks for the ammo." Fox said opening his box to show the new magazines with different dust symbols on them.

"Open yours Ember." Auburn said.

Ember opened her gift to see a blade.

"It's a spike." Jason said. "It will turn your Bident into a trident."

"Oh my gosh. I love it."

"Score!" Damian yelled. "Dust coating for my 'Crimson Storm'."

Auburn opened hers and saw. "Dust crystals for my 'Thumpers'! And a belt for holding more."

"That way you won't run out the next time you have to save our ass's." Damian said.

"I love it."

"It needs some work, so it matches your armor though love." Coco said.

"Thanks for volunteering to help." Auburn said back.

"Where's your present Jason?" Ember asked.

"Right here." Jason said pointing at them. "You guys are my Christmas gift."

"That's so sweet." Velvet said.

"Now. It's time to give Weiss her gift." Jason said tossing something to Scott who stood up and held a small branch over Weiss's head.

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"The gift that you wanted more than anything on Remnant was to be kissed under the mistletoe." Jason said before kissing Weiss.

When they came up for air Weiss was in a daze.

"What?" Jason asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Weiss said. "You didn't do anything wrong." Then she kissed Jason.

There were wolf whistles and cat calls all around the hospital in support of the newest couple at Beacon.

**"HO, HO, HO. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."** A voice said outside the window with the sound of sleigh bells.

"Okay." Jason said. "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Hey Guys." Coral said dragging a huge bag of gifts into the hospital. "Loki forgot the Christmas Presents, so I brought them over."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Coral asked.

* * *

"There." Nora said. "That's a much better chapter than anything you could come up with."

"What are you talking about? You shipped two characters that I wasn't going to ship."

"I didn't ship anyone."

"Jason and Weiss?"

"I made them a couple."

"Yeah. You shipped them. Why would you do that? I wasn't even going to ship them."

"Then who were you going to ship Weiss with?"

"Jose. They would push each other to be better."

"Why can't you do that with Jason and Weiss?"

"No! Because it throws my entire storyboard off."

"Well. There isn't anything you can do about it now."

"I can restart the whole thing."

"If you do that then I will post your driver's license all over the internet."

"Wait! What! Why?"

"Because. You either post this chapter, or I post your driver's License."

"Fine. Just leave me alone."

"Also. I need you to write a Valentines chapter where Ren and I get together."

"Fine. I'll write a Valentines chapter for Volume two."

"You don't by chance happen to have any coffee around. Do you?"

"If I buy you a coffee will you leave?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Later

As FlareMontgomery sat back in his chair thinking about the day he'd had he got two messages from Brawn1984 and Starrmastrr

**Hey FlareMontgomery,**

**I'm not sure what that last chapter was all about, but it was great. I like that you shipped Jason and Weiss. Can't wait to see what you do for the Valentines chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brawn1984**

The next message said.

**Hey FlareMontgomery,**

**Starrmastrr here. I like the direction this chapter went. It had Action, Tragedy, and a hint of romance. I can't wait to read the Valentine chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Starrmastrr. **

AN: So. What did you guys think of the Christmas special written by Nora. As I said. This chapter is inspired by RWBY Chibi and I wanted to end with a mostly feel-good chapter before Volume 2 gets dark. Jason and Weiss are now a Ship for the rest of the series. If there are any other ships you guys would like to see. Just so you know, Bumblebee is not going to be a ship. Yang will be shipped with Scott, and Blake will be shipped with Sun. Also. White Rose will not be a ship seeing as Weiss is with Jason and Ruby will be with Oscar. At first, I didn't like the Rose Garden ship but the more Rose Garden content I found the more it grew on me. This is the end of Volume one. Volume two should be out next week.

AN: Also. Starrmasterr has corrected me. I am a cocreator of Team SAPH. I was going to give him the credit, but he says that credit goes where credit is due. Team SAPH was created by Starrmasterr, Flaremontgomery, Salomao, and Davis.

Jose **S**alomao was created by Salomao(Pen name Subject to change)

Scotland **A**llen was created by Flaremontgomery

Geoffrey **P**atrick was created by Starrmasterr

Gale **H**amilton was created by Davis(Pen name Subject to change)

This is not me trying to take credit from another author but trying to give credit where credit is due.


End file.
